Salvation
by jenl821
Summary: Saving him was the only thing they knew. Dark themes. Full summary inside.
1. Full Moon Tonight

**Summary:** He was gone, never to return. What could the two of them do? It seemed hopeless. How could they ever make him come back? But that wasn't going to stop them from trying. Two growing teens are going to embark on a journey full of betrayal, heartache, and hatred to find their missing link and make Team 7 whole again. Main Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this here now and it pertains to the rest of this story. I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 1: Full Moon Tonight**

* * *

The mud seeped through the cloth covering her body, but she didn't care. For some reason, it made her feel alive. She now relished in the fact she could get dirty like this, sweaty like this, she knew it all meant one thing: she was getting stronger.

She leaned against the tree a little more trying to catch her breath. She took this moment to check out her surroundings. She had punched numerous craters in the ground around her. Several trees were knocked over and a few rocks had been reduced to ashes.

She tried to lift her right arm to wipe the sweat from her brow, but it wouldn't move. That's when she registered the pain. Looking down, she saw her arm was covered in blood. Deep gashes lined her knuckles and she didn't have to be a medic-nin to know that the bone inside was shattered.

She stared at it for a moment, almost mesmerized at the sight. She had punched so hard it shattered her bone? She couldn't believe it. She had never done that. It only meant that she was not concentrating as hard as she should have been. Her chakra must have wavered to cause such an injury. She frowned at the thoughts running through her mind. Now was not the time to be loosing control. She had only a few days before they left, and she knew this next mission meant everything; both to her and her best friend.

Her thoughts wondered to Naruto, who at the moment she could only guess was ingesting his third bowl of ramen. He had definitely become stronger. He still was immature and reckless, rushing into things before thinking them through, but he was Naruto. The one who could turn even the most cold-hearted bastards into living saints; the one who could survive on just will alone; the one who saved her from herself.

He had been there through it all. All the long cries and tearful speeches she rained on him after _**he**_ had left. His loyalty never wavered. He was by her side and would always be. She smiled at the comfort she felt from that. He had promised to bring _**him**_ back, and she knew Naruto was never going to break his word. Only this time it would be the two of them together, as a team, to regain the last member of Team 7.

Team 7 brought back so many memories, she nearly choked on them. So many good: _"Don't you want to know what's behind the mask?"_ and so many bad: _"You're so annoying"_. It had only been a few short months ago when they had confronted the missing link at Orochimaru's lair. _**He**_ had changed; _**he**_ had definitely changed. _**He**_ was so cold, so distant. _**He**_ had expressed the desire to kill Naruto, and even attempted to stab her with his sword if Yamato hadn't of stepped in.

But Sakura knew-she knew deep down that _**he**_ wasn't going to do those things. If _**he**_ really wanted her and Naruto dead, they would not be standing there right now. She knew _**he**_ could do it. Her and Naruto were in such a state of shock from just seeing _**him**_ for the first time in two and a half years, _**he**_ could have taken the advantage and cut both of their throats in one swipe of his katana…but _**he**_ didn't.

And that thought, that one thought alone kept her going for the last two months-kept her training every night, studying as much as she could to perfect her healing skills.

They would be leaving in two days time. Tsunade had called her and Naruto into her office yesterday afternoon and informed them that they had located Orochimaru's new hideout. The team would consist of herself, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. Their mission was only to bring back _**him**_, not to engage in any combat with sound nin nor Orochimaru. Tsunade would be sending out a few ANBU platoons to take care of that.

Naruto and her had been completely silent throughout the meeting; both weighing the urgency of this mission and the need for it to be successful.

When they exited the room, Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura…," Naruto started to say. He looked down, ashamed at not being able to form the right words.

"I know Naruto, I know," Sakura answered, letting him understand she knew that if they did not succeed this time, then Orochimaru would have his new container, he would take _**his**_ body. They could not let that happen, she could not let that happen.

Sakura was torn from her thoughts as a light breeze blew through the area. Her pink hair fluttered around her and she suppressed a shiver as a chill ran through her spine. The chill did not come from the cold, but rather the dread that flowed within that breeze. It was ominous, warning, and she knew that what was to come was not going to be easy, not in the least. But, she was okay with that. She had been okay with that the first day she asked Tsunade to take her under her wing. She was ready and willing to put up a fight, because the person she was fighting for was worth it, more worth it than anyone, other than Naruto of course.

She lifted her left arm and brought it over her right. Hovering a few inches above, she gave off a green glow as she repaired her damaged hand. Once she was done, she clenched her right fist. The pain was gone and there was no visible trace that she had done any damage to that hand-none except for the memory of it. This thought made her think of _**him**_, and how _**he**_ was like her hand. Breaking bonds, turning away, healing all the outside visible wounds, but inside the memories remained and they would always be scars; scars on the heart.

She looked up at the sky, noticing the full moon and a lone tear escaped her. She didn't cry as much as usual, but she shed a tear every now and then. But it was okay to cry, she realized. It didn't mean she was weak, only strong enough to show her emotions. No longer would she let her emotions hinder her, no they would just help her. She knew that no matter what was thrown at her, she could take it as long as she listened to her heart.

She continued to star into the moon, and a thought drifted through her mind: _Maybe __**he**__ is looking at this moon right now. If __**he**__ is, then right now, we're connected, and even __**he**__ can't take that away._

She closed her eyes and whispered one word into the blackness around her, before getting up and heading back to her home.

This lone word floated in the wind, carried away by the rushes of air, drifting off into nothingness. A name that meant more than anything to the pink haired young lady:

"…_**Sasuke…"**_

* * *

**This is a really short chapter for me. Most other chapters will be double this. I was going to add more, but I felt like this was a good stopping point for the first chapter, and I like the ending. I'm hoping to update regularly, but I'm not making any promises.**


	2. Close Yet So Far

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 2: Close Yet So Far**

* * *

"We're close. Stay alert," Sakura heard Kakashi's voice say over the radio. 

Pushing the button on her earpiece down, Sakura said, "Yes."

"Naruto…," Sakura began, looking over at her best friend and current partner. Currently it was just Sakura and Naruto. Deciding it was best to split up to cover more ground, Kakashi divided up the team and they each took off in separate ways.

Naruto just nodded his head in understanding. His face was etched in extreme determination and anger, but his eyes conveyed something else entirely. This was the way that Sakura and Naruto were alike and different from Sasuke. They both could hide every emotion, but their eyes would still tell the whole story. It is both their strongest yet weakest assest.

Currently Sakura could read many emotions flooding through the round, blue eyes of the boy running beside her. Two of the most prominent though were hope and sadness. Sakura could understand him completely, as she had the same feelings swimming inside her at the moment.

It would be soon and they would see Sasuke again, and that thought alone was enough to make her knees weak. They knew that this time they had to succeed, because for Sasuke, there just wouldn't be another chance. If they did not bring him home tonight, Orochimaru would win and they would both lose Sasuke forever.

Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes at the idea of losing Sasuke forever. She loved him with every fiber of her being. She did when she was twelve and that did not fade at all over the span of time that they had been apart.

Sakura often wondered if Sasuke ever thought of them, wondered how they were doing, if they had gotten stronger, but she shook her head of those thoughts. It would just bring her despair if she contemplated such things.

She knew that Sasuke was no where near the same person he was when he left Konoha. She knew he was stronger, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Sasuke was cold and dark.

But she also knew that deep down within his ice cold heart there was some good. She had seen it countless times when they were a team. He would be there to protect her and Naruto, backing them up when they both needed it. They were close and she knew nothing could take that away. Sasuke's heart could be contaminated by the need of revenge and hatred, but the dark could not crush the light, only mask it for awhile.

She would make him see, no wait, they would make him see. Both she and Naruto would bring Sasuke back. They would remain true to their other part, no matter what he did, because that's what people did for someone they love; they would lay down everything they had, give everything they could give for Sasuke, and there was just no changing that.

Suddenly light hit Sakura's eyes and she noticed they were nearing an opening. Slowing down, she looked over to see that Naruto was doing the same.

"We should mask our chakras' and conceal ourselves behind some trees while we get a good layout at what's ahead," Sakura told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and they both jumped down to the ground, making sure to be as silent as they possibly could.

They both hid behind trees, Naruto a little closer to the opening then Sakura. Sakura looked around the tree, trying to see up ahead what was around them, but she couldn't make anything out.

"Naruto, what can you see?" Sakura whispered.

"It seems to just be a field. I can't really see anything," Naruto began, but then he stopped for a moment. "Wait, I can see something up ahead. It looks like an entrance is on the side of that hill."

"Are you sure?" Sakura said.

"Positive. That's where he is Sakura, I know it," Naruto said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Sakura nodded her head, knowing to trust Naruto's instincts.

Sakura radioed Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, we found an entrance up ahead."

"Where are you located? Me and Sai will come meet you," Kakashi replied.

Sakura informed them of their location. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Sai are on their way. We're to wait here for them."

Naruto didn't reply, he just stared straight ahead.

"Naruto? Did you hear me?" Sakura said.

Again-no reply. Getting frustrated Sakura was about to yell his name when Naruto turned to Sakura with a really serious face.

"He's moving Sakura, we have to go now. We can't wait," Naruto said.

"No, we have to Naruto. It was an order from Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura protested.

"Listen Sakura, it's now or never. We have to go. Just radio Kakashi and tell him we're going in. They can just meet up with us, but we have to go, now!" Naruto almost shouted.

Nodding her head, Sakura ran up to Naruto. Together, they both took off toward the entrance.

"Kakashi-sensei, we had to leave. I'm sorry, but you know why. You will see the entrance when you get to the location I informed you about. Come in and meet us!" Sakura said.

"No, Sakura and Naruto, you two need to wa…," Kakashi said.

I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, Sakura thought before she flipped off her radio. She knew it was dangerous, but she just didn't want to hear him protest the whole way. They needed to be silent and she needed to concentrate. Well, the truth was she didn't need the guilt or the realization that what they were doing was suicide: running right into Orochimaru's hideout to save a person who obviously didn't want to be saved.

As they neared the entrance, their movements slowed. They both stopped right next to the entrance.

"This is it Sakura. Like I promised, I'm going to bring Sasuke back," Naruto said, a bright grin on his face.

Sakura laughed a little and grabbed his hand. "And like I promised, we're going to do it together. We may be like the legendary sannin, our respective teachers. You, Jiraiya, me, Tsunade, and Sasuke, Orochimaru, but history is not going to repeat itself. We're not going to let Sasuke get away. Remember our first assignment, to retrieve the bells from Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto nodded his head and Sakura smiled at the memory. "And do you remember the lesson we learned that day?"

"Teamwork," Naruto uttered. That simple word meant so many things to the two of them. Both thinking of all the moments they shared together, both good and bad.

"Let's do this Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto smiled.

They both turned around and made their way into the entrance, knowing there was no turning back. Everything was on the line, and they were not going to lose.

* * *


	3. It Begins

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

* * *

They both stopped a few feet inside the entrance to gain their bearings. It took a few seconds for Sakura's eyes to get accustomed to the dark, but once they adjusted she took in her surroundings. 

Right now, they were both standing inside a dirt path that obviously led deep underground. The air was fairly chilly and she felt goosebumps crawl up her arms-from the cold or the anticipation, she didn't know.

She could make out a faint light of a candle burning, but other than that, there was nothing. The floor, walls, ceiling, everything was just dirt.

She took a kunai out of her pack, readying herself for anything that might come their way. She still kept her chakra masked, and she knew Naruto was too, since she could not sense any chakra leaking out. This was a bit unusual, seeing as how Naruto had poor chakra control and whenever he tried to mask it, some still leaked out, but not now. It registered in her mind how much Naruto wanted this and how hard he was working at making this happen. They both knew they had to put everything into this rescue mission if they wanted Sasuke back.

She felt some sweat form on her forehead and she wiped it off with her arm. She felt movement to her right and she could see Naruto making his way forward. Staying close to him, they both began the long trek deep into the tunnel.

They didn't run, both being cautious. Sakura knew that they could not afford to meet up with anyone before they found Sasuke. Not only because they didn't want Sasuke to know they were here and to take off before they even had a chance to see him, but also because she knew they would need every once of their power to take him down. Sasuke was one formidable opponent with a deep need to stay away from Konoha. She knew that Sasuke's need for revenge was just as deep as her and Naruto's need to get him back. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done-_and that's saying something since last week I had to take a Sake bottle away from Tsunade-sama._

As they neared the end of the hallway, they both stopped. The candle flickered with just enough light to tell that the path now split-one way to the right and one way to the left.

Sakura tried to feel for Sasuke's presence, but she couldn't catch his chakra sense anywhere. She was worried for a moment, what if he had left already? Maybe he had already found out they were there. All these thoughts ran through her mind and she started to get frustrated.

"It's this way," Naruto began before making his way to the left.

Trusting him, she followed after him quickly. They made their way down several different paths, taking several different turns, but they seemed to be leading to nowhere. Plus, they had not heard or seen any sound ninja yet, which seemed to be very odd.

"Naruto, don't you think it's odd that we haven't seen anyone yet? This place seems so empty," Sakura commented.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, but I can still sense Sasuke, so he's obviously here. But, I do feel like we've been skirting around him this whole time."

Suddenly, they both heard voices coming down the hall.

Quickly, they both jumped up to the ceiling, flattening themselves out as much as possible.

Sakura could hear voices, but she could not see anyone. Where are they? She looked back down the hall and the voices seemed to be getting fainter until she didn't hear them anymore.

She dropped back to the ground, and frantically searched the hallway. "Naruto, I didn't see anyone? Did you?" Sakura asked. She could tell he was just as perplexed.

"I don't understand it. I could hear them, but I couldn't see them," Naruto commented, more to himself than answering Sakura's question.

Sakura's mind began analyzing their situation and what just happened. How could it be possible to hear them, but not see them? Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Looking down the hallway she noticed what looked to be a small drain in the side of the hall. It was covered by a small grate.

"They're below us," Sakura concluded.

"Below?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head. Sometimes he could be so dense.

"Underneath us. There's obviously another level to this hideout. There has to be a way to get down," Sakura said.

"But what's the purpose of this level?" Naruto asked.

"To confuse people who sneak in, obviously. People who find the opening, come in, and can walk around here for hours, and never find anyone. It's a good trick to keep people out who don't belong," Sakura said.

"Like us," Naruto said under his breath, but Sakura heard him._ Exactly. Just like us._

She looked around trying to figure out how they could get to the next level. She instantly thought about the fact that she could break a hole with her fist, but that would attract too much attention, and they needed to go as unseen as possible.

"Naruto, I know that you don't want to, but the only way we can get out is if we go back the way we came and find another entrance. There is obviously one that is more hidden somewhere else that will lead us to the other level," Sakura said, deciding there was no other option.

"If we do that, we could lose him," Naruto said.

"I know, but we have no other choice. And we'll be able to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sai," Sakura said. She didn't know what else to do. They didn't have many options in this type of situation.

"Well, what about this drain here. Can't we get through that somehow?" Naruto said and Sakura could see the hopelessness in his eyes. She knew that he really did think that they would lose him for good if they turned back.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Naruto, there's no way that…," she started to say but stopped. Looking at the drain again she got an idea.

"Actually, I think you have something there. I can't punch a hole in the ground, because that would only cause a ruckus, but I won't have to since there is already a hole there. All we have to do is open this drain a little wider. I should easily be able to do that. Only enough to make it a little bigger so we can fit through, which I should be able to do and not draw any attention," Sakura said, working her plan out loud.

She snapped off the opening to the drain with ease. Using just the right amount of chakra, she slowly began to spread the hole, making small creases inside so it had room to give without collapsing.

Naruto watched in amazement as the opening began to grow. Sakura was sweating a little from concentration. It would be nothing to spread this hole under any other circumstances, but to keep it sturdy, be as quiet as possible, and also keeping her amount of chakra she released to a minimum to keep people from sensing her, was proving to be a bit of a challenge. But it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, not now at least. She had too much determination on her side and too much will power.

Reaching the point where she and Naruto could easily fit through, Sakura stopped all her efforts.

Standing back, she surveyed her work, and smiled. She had done a pretty good job. No one would really be able to tell that the drain had been expanded unless they really looked.

"Alright Naruto, let's go!" Sakura said before easily slipping inside the drain.

When the end of the drain showed up, Sakura stopped. Listening carefully, she made sure she didn't hear anyone around. Checking for chakra, and sensing none, she let herself fall to the ground. She landed gracefully and moved over so that Naruto could also come down.

She noticed that they were standing in a small room. There appeared to only be a table in the center surrounded by a few chairs. Sakura was pretty sure this was where she had heard the voices coming from. There were a few candles on the walls, and the area seemed to be made of rock and concrete rather than dirt. This was obviously the right place.

She walked over to the door and peeked outside. To the right, the hallway seemed to extend for awhile and it was too dark to see any further. To the left, the hall appeared to curve to the right and continue.

Turning back, she looked at Naruto. "Which way should we go?"

Naruto stood for a second and then said, "I don't know. I can't feel his presence anymore."

"What? Do you think he figured us out and left?" Sakura said, her voice rising in slight worry.

"I don't think so. I can't sense him, but I can feel him. I don't know how, but I know that he's still here, I just don't know where," Naruto said.

Sakura stood for a moment thinking things through. "Well, I guess we'll just have to pick a way and go from there. If nothing comes on that end, we'll come back and go the other way."

"We don't have time, we might be caught by then," Naruto said. Rubbing a hand through his hair he turned to her. "I don't want to do this, but I don't think we have a choice. I think we have to split up."

"We can't do that Naruto, we just can't! Who knows what we could run into and it's going to take both of us to get Sasuke back," Sakura said, a few tears brimming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Listen, Sakura-chan," Naruto began and Sakura smiled. She realized that that was the first time he added the chan all day. His mind is on more important things, she thought. "I know this is hard, but we can do it. We should stay concealed, trying to find Sasuke. If you release your chakra I will feel it, and vice versa, and we will each come to the other. Because the only way we would release it is if we had to fight or if we find Sasuke."

Sakura stood for a moment, thinking about Naruto's words. "Alright Naruto, but you have to promise me that you will not run into anything recklessly. I won't be there to heal you, so you have to make sure you avoid any serious damage."

Naruto nodded his head. Sakura wiped away the few stray tears that had flowed down her cheek and then she walked up to Naruto and embraced him.

"Sakura-chan, we're going to get him back. We're going to do it, I believe it with my whole heart, and you should to. Even though he won't ever admit it, the bastard's just waiting for us to save his sorry ass," Naruto assured Sakura, hugging her tightly before releasing.

Pulling apart, Sakura nodded her head. Her green eyes stared into blue eyes and she knew, somehow, that things would be ok; she just had to have faith. She just had to believe, because in all honesty, who else would. Sakura knew that only she and Naruto truly cared for Sasuke and wanted him back. They were the only ones Sasuke had; now she just had to convince Sasuke of that.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "I'll go to the left, you take the right. And remember, when you sense my chakra I come to you, and if you sense mine, you to come to me, promise?"

"I promise!" Naruto exclaimed, showing one of his cheesy grins. Sakura smiled to him. She pulled out her kunai, readying herself. As they walked out and split up, a dread filled Sakura's heart. Even though she knew that things would eventually be ok, she also knew that they were going to get worse, a lot worse, before they got better.

She began making her way down the hall and as she was about to turn the corner, she stopped and looked back at Naruto. His back portrayed the fact that he was poised and serious, expecting anything that could be thrown his way. She watched as the yellow began to fade into darkness, and for some reason she felt like she was watching an omen. What if something happened? What if Naruto met up with Kabuto or Orochimaru? What if he met up with Sasuke and they both ended up killing each other? She tried to rid herself of these thoughts, and put her mind on something else, like what about her? What if she met up with Kabuto or Orochimaru? What if she met up with Sasuke first? Could she do what was necessary to bring him back, could she?

She didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but as she turned the corner and continued on her trek to find Sasuke one thought did fill her mind and it made her smile.

_She was damn well going to try…_

* * *


	4. Is This Love?

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 4: Is This Love?**

**

* * *

**

_How did it come to this? Why did it come to this?_ These thoughts passed through Sakura's mind as she wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth.

Currently, her body was half-embedded in a stone wall. She was covered in dirt and she could feel bruises forming all over her body. She shifted a little bit and her back ached and she knew immediately she had a few broken ribs from the harsh punch she received just moments ago.

Her first thought drifted to Tsunade-sama's first rule: To dodge all attacks because the medic-nin had to be free of injury to heal all the others. She could not have dodged that attack though; she didn't even see it coming.

She stood up on shaky legs and quickly healed her broken ribs. She could do nothing for her back at this moment, so she chose to ignore the pain. She had to fight, no matter what. As she released the chakra, she knew that Naruto would be here fairly soon. _As long as he's not in a battle himself. Well, I don't feel his chakra, so that's good._

She looked up to the figure standing across the room. His stoic expression told Sakura all she needed to know: that this was going to be a long and hard battle and he wasn't going down easy. But she wasn't giving up. Even if she died here, she was going to succeed. She had to, it was the only choice.

Regaining her posture, she took out a kunai, and readied herself for battle. She saw the figure across the room smirk, and that only made her insides flare with rage. _How dare he belittle me like that? I'll show him what I've become!_

As she was about to charge at him, her mind wondered to the events that happened only a few moments ago.

&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&

_FLASHBACK_

Sakura was careful as she trudged along the path. She kept her senses alert, waiting to hear any sound. She heard a few voices every now and then, but she quickly hid herself from view. It was fairly easy to do; no one seemed to be on guard.

And that unnerved her. _Did they really think this hideout was that hidden?_

She came to an opening, which led into several different hallways. She noticed one seemed to be lined with random doors, and she thought that would be the best choice. _Maybe I can find Sasuke in his room, which would make it easier to talk to him without the interference of others._

She had not felt Naruto's chakra, which meant he still hadn't found anything yet either.

She was about to walk ahead when she spotted two different guards walking her way. She had no idea what to do. She didn't have enough time to hide herself, and she was sure they would see her in just a few moments.

She tried to listen to what they were saying as she readied a few needles that were filled with a tranquilizer.

"I don't know why that brat gets special treatment," the taller one said.

"You know Orochimaru-sama needs him so he expects us to treat him with respect," the other replied.

"It's bullshit! He is allowed to use us as punching bags whenever he wants, he disrespects Orochimaru-sama, and he's a complete bastard."

"Well, let's be lucky he decided to cancel training early today."

"That was strange in itself. He hasn't done that once since he got here."

"Well, guess the bastard's got a lot on his mind, he's probably sulking in his room."

"Which one is his room anyway? Let's go in there and take the asshole when he's not expecting it!"

"His room's at the end of the hall and as much as I'd love to give him a piece of my fist, we can't. Orochimaru-sama would send us down to the dungeon, and you know what happens to people when they go down there."

"Yeah…"

Sakura had heard enough. She got her information and the two sound nin were almost to her. Using precise targeting, she threw both needles in each of their necks.

The one instantly grabbed it. "What the hell?" he said before pulling it out. He hit the floor before the needle did; the other following just as quickly.

Sakura was ready. She knew where Sasuke was and she was ready to find him. She wanted to unmask her chakra, but she didn't want Sasuke to realize that she was here already. _I'll do it when I confront him._

She tried to calm her nerves and the butterflies that would just not go away, but she couldn't shake the anticipation. The tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

Walking down the hall, she felt like the journey would never end. She could clearly see the door at the end of the hallway, but the closer she got, the father it seemed to slip away.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The tension seeping into her legs, making them shake. She looked down at her hand, which was gripping the kunai with such force it was slightly bent.

_Calm down, Sakura. You have to calm down and think rationally. You'll need everything you have, mind, body, and soul, to accomplish this mission. _

Before she knew it, she came face to face with the wooden door. This was it; this one last piece of wood was the only thing that separated her from the boy she loved. She loved him more than anything, there was no more denying that. And she knew that even if he were to up and join Akatsuki, no matter what he did, she would love him forever. She hated that fact about herself. She hated that she couldn't let him go. She would have had so much more peace these last few years had she not loved this boy with all her heart. She watched as all her friends dated and found relationships, but she didn't. And everyone knew why and she knew that everyone pitied her for that reason. She was weak, weak to the love she felt for Sasuke, and she hated that she wasn't strong enough to break that love. But, she had come to terms with it, and she had resolved within herself that she was going to fight for him, she would die for him if need be, no matter what the outcome. This was her reason for living, she was sure of that. She knew her purpose, knew her destiny, and it involved Sasuke in one way or the other; if she died for him, or god-forbid, by him, she would accept it. Everything in life has a reason. She was on team seven for a reason, and she loved Sasuke for a reason. And that was good enough for her.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she was a bit surprised to feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes quickly, and focused back on the task at hand. It was here, finally here, the one thing she had been waiting for.

She grabbed the door handle and turned it as slowly as she could. The door opened without a sound and she eased her way in. The room was completely dark except for a small candle burning on a table. The table sat right beside a bed, which seemed to have something on it. She looked closer and she could see a figure on the bed. She instantly recognized the blackish blue hair that belonged to only one man.

She took a breath when she realized that he was probably still sleeping and didn't notice her presence. She took a step forward, moving easily to the bed.

His back was to her and she could sense the regularity of his breathing. He still did not stir and Sakura was stumped. She didn't know what to do. Should she shake him or punch him to wake him up? She didn't know. She decided that she would shake him awake in hopes that maybe she could "talk" some sense into him before she had to try to "beat" it into him.

She raised her arm and slowly brought it over his body, just as she was about to lay her hand on his shoulder, his arm thrust up and gripped her wrist in a tight hold.

Her breath left her at the sudden movement and before she could react, Sasuke turned over to look at her.

She stared into those deep onyx eyes that she loved so much, and she felt the hatred, rage, and cold radiate from them. She knew at that moment, she was not in a good position. Before her senses came back and she could contemplate her move, Sasuke spoke.

"Hello Sakura," he said before he rammed his fist into her stomach, sending her careening into the wall.

_END FLASHBACK_

_&&&&&&&&&_

* * *

&&&&&&&&&

She stopped herself, before she ran at him with full force. She wanted to talk with him for a minute, see if she could maybe convince him with her words. They had not been able to talk at all when she saw him last, and there was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask.

She looked straight into his eyes, and he stared straight back. She started with a few simple questions to see how he would answer.

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked.

"I felt your chakra a while ago, so I assumed that the person walking into my room with no chakra was you," Sasuke stated and Sakura was surprised to find that he gave her that much of an explanation.

"When did you…," Sakura started to say, about to ask him when he felt her chakra because she had masked it before they entered the hideout, but then she remembered. The little chakra she used to open the hole for them. Even though it was only minuscule, she should have known Sasuke would be able to pick up on something like that.

"I'm assuming the dobe's around here somewhere," Sasuke said to her and Sakura chose not to reply. She didn't like this. It almost seemed like it was the calm before the storm. He was acting so nonchalant. She knew he knew why she was here, so why was he not attacking her.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here, do I even have to ask if you'll come back?" Sakura said, already knowing the answer.

"Sakura, you're smart, you should already know," he said. Sakura took a moment to gaze at him. He was wearing the same outfit he was the first time she saw him and it disgusted her. She just didn't know how he could wear a sound uniform, but then again, she didn't know how he could betray his village for power either.

"Sasuke, please, just come back with us. You should see how strong we have become. And remember, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei always stressed how important teamwork was. We're stronger together, you have to know that. How can you not see that?" Sakura began. She wanted to try, no needed to try to convince him. Not only for her sake, but so that she could give Naruto enough time to reach them. She knew it would take the both of them together to bring Sasuke back.

"You never learn, Sakura. I don't need that village or any of you," Sasuke said. _He was so damn calm, always so damn calm. _Sakura was flaming inside and she was losing her composure.

"How can you say that? After all we've been through together as team seven!" Sakura shouted. She tried to restrain her voice, but she couldn't.

"We've been through? If I don't recall, Sakura, you were barely apart of team seven. Always getting in the way, always so annoying," Sasuke said and Sakura shook with rage.

She clenched her fist so tightly she could feel the blood run down her hands. She felt her insecurities welling up. It was a sore spot for her, but she also knew that she had grown tremendously since those days, and she was going to show Sasuke just how much.

"I can see now, that nothing I say will matter to you. No matter how much I talk, it will only be wasted words, wasted breath. Well Sasuke, guess this means I'm just going to show you how much I get in the way," Sakura said through clenched teeth. She tightened her gloves, before building up chakra into her fist. "Guess this means I'm just going to have to show you how annoying I can really be!"

With that, she charged at him head on, fist ready, and mind willing. And now she knew without a doubt, she could do anything to bring him home. She could beat the man she loved to a bloody pulp if it meant saving him.

She saw Sasuke smirk at her and she smirked right back, pretending to be in perfect control, but inside she was a wreck and the only thing she could think of was: _Hurry Naruto!_

* * *


	5. One Look: Part 1

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 5: One Look: Part 1**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pink-haired girl as she charged at him. So many thoughts were running through his mind right now he couldn't decide which one to focus on. 

She looked exactly as he had seen her only five months before, but this time he saw something he didn't before: anger.

When he had confronted Sakura before, all he could see was sadness and shock, but not this time.

She kept questioning him, prodding him for answers, and he was surprised to find himself answering her more than he should. It shook him a little to know that he enjoyed the sound of her voice; it was something he actually hadn't heard in quite a long time. At their last encounter she barely spoke more than a sentence to him, and now she was going on and on.

He was curious as to why she wanted to fight him. She had to know she was no match for him; she was surely to be killed. He couldn't understand her motives, but he also couldn't understand why she and Naruto had so much determination to bring him back.

Hadn't he proven time and again he was not going back? He was done with that life, and he was engrossed in a new one. He was training and had become so much more powerful, much more powerful than he would have ever been if he would have stayed in Konoha. How could they give him power? He needed it, thrived for it. It consumed his life, his very soul. His mind only comprehended one thing and that was to kill Itachi. Nothing else in life mattered, not Naruto, not Sakura; not even his own life. He would trade it all in to have the means to kill his treacherous sibling, and he was not in the least bit ashamed about that.

Although, he could not deny either that Naruto and Sakura meant something to him once; but that was long in the past. He had severed those bonds when he walked away that night. Would he seriously have to resort to beating the two of them near death so that they would leave him alone? He didn't know, but he did know he could do it. He had to do it. It was something he set in his mind the moment he walked into Orochimaru's lair almost three years prior. Since then, he had done many things for that man, terrible things. He did however hold one moral for himself and that was not to kill unless he had to; so most of his victims had survived, at least in the literal sense. Most were not even capable of feeding themselves anymore, let alone continue to be a ninja. Did he care? Not really. A part of him wondered how he could be such a monster, but the other part knew that if you want to kill a monster, you have to become one yourself. He was more than willing to give his soul up for the cause; as long as the end result was Itachi's demise.

Shaking from his thoughts, he continued to smirk as he watched Sakura run his way, fist poised to attack.

She pulled back, aiming right for his head. Sasuke side-stepped to the right, avoiding her fist, but he was startled when Sakura's leg came in contact with his shin.

He flipped back, the pain not evident to him as his mind was trying to wrap around the concept that Sakura had actually landed a blow; and one that possessed obvious strength. Had he not moved that little bit, his leg would have easily been broken in two.

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched Sasuke's eyes flicker with the smallest amount of shock. She knew he was not expecting such a thing from her, which gave her the upper hand. She was ready for Sasuke, she knew he was going to be a challenge, but Sasuke's biggest fault would be underestimating her.

Sakura quickly regained her motion, and slammed her fist into the ground. It split in half, a wide crater making its way to Sasuke. He jumped just in time.

Reaching into his pack, Sasuke grabbed a few kunai, launching them at Sakura. She avoided them easily.

Sasuke watched, seeing if Sakura would notice the hidden kunai. They soared through the air, hitting her still form. Suddenly, she vanished, and in her place was a log. Sasuke looked around, but he could not find Sakura anywhere. _Where are you Sakura?_

As if on cue, the ground began to shake. Sasuke leapt up to the wall, attaching his feet with chakra. The ground gave way and Sasuke waited for Sakura to pop out. Before he registered what was happening, Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's feet, pulling him through the wall and into another room. She pulled his body close, hoping to land a punch, but Sasuke wouldn't have it.

Taking out an exploding tag, he flung it at Sakura. She had no choice but to let go, but she did so with extreme force. Sasuke was sent flying headfirst into the ceiling. Sasuke was able to turn his body so that his arm would take the impact. He smashed into the wall with extreme force. Rocks embedded his arm and he could feel the warm sensation of blood flow from his arm. He was sent flying into the air and he landed against a tree. _Sakura through me so hard I smashed through two levels and flew fifty feet into the air?_

Sasuke turned to get up and his body ached. His shoulder was dislocated and his spine hurt. This was tougher than he thought. He was already panting, and the fight had only begun.

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath. The rapid succession of attacks and the amount of chakra it took to launch Sasuke out of the hideout was taking its toll. Sakura was glad though. She needed to get out of that small room and into a large opening. She needed more room if she was going to get anywhere in this battle. She was surprised to find she didn't have too many wounds on her body at the moment. A few scratches, but Sasuke had yet to do any real damage to her. She watched as he slowly got up and she could tell he was in pain. She was torn between running over there, healing him, and saying she was sorry or continuing the fight. She knew though, deep down, that she had to continue. It was the only way.

He realized now that Sakura did grow and that she wasn't messing around. _I have to end this quickly_. With that thought, Sasuke activated his sharingan.

Sakura saw that Sasuke had activated his sharingan. A shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't going to deny the fact that Sasuke scared the hell out of her, and the sharingan was his most deadly asset. But she was not going to be swayed in her decision to fight. She owed it to Sasuke, to Naruto, and also to herself. She had grown and she was going to give Sasuke a piece of her mind and fist.

She needed to stall for a few more moments so she could replenish some much needed chakra. Taking the opportunity, she decided to just state things that he had missed while away.

"Do you know, Sasuke, that I'm now Tsunade-sama's apprentice? She says that I'm only a few years away from surpassing her," Sakura began.

Sasuke watched her as she spoke. He did in fact know that she was the hokage's apprentice. Kabuto had mentioned it once. He was surprised to find himself relatively happy at the news. He always knew that Sakura's hands were meant for healing, not hurting, and he also knew that she would make a wonderful medic-nin. He did not, however, anticipate her to inherit Tsunade's monstrous strength.

"Naruto, he's learned so many things from Jiraya-sama. He's even developed his own original jutsu. It's really powerful, powerful enough to take out one of the Akatsuki members," Sakura continued. She watched Sasuke closely, hoping to get a read on him. She could tell he was shocked at what she had just told him. Thinking this might be a good route to take, she kept going. "That's right. Shikamaru also had his revenge by killing another member of Akatsuki."

Sasuke stood still. "What do you mean Shikamaru's revenge? Revenge for what?" Sasuke said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, that's right, you probably don't know. Asuma was killed by a couple of the Akatsuki members," Sakura explained. She watched for any reaction from Sasuke, but she found none.

Sasuke was shocked by the news, but not that affected. He didn't know Asuma that well, so the death wasn't that important to him, but to know that the Akatsuki took out one of the most powerful jounin in Konoha did affect him. _Just how strong are they?_

"Shikamaru was like you. He wanted revenge, and he, Ino, and Chouji were about to leave the village to get revenge, but Kakashi-sensei stopped them. Kakashi-sensei, however, understood their need for revenge, so he went with them. Later, me, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato came to help and we ended up defeating both Akatsuki members," Sakura stopped for a moment, letting the information sink in.

Sasuke was angry now. How could Sakura compare Shikamaru's revenge to his? "How dare you say that Shikamaru is like me? He lost a teacher; I lost my entire clan to my own brother!" Sasuke shouted, not able to control the outburst.

Sakura felt bad at the moment. The truth was-she couldn't compare the two. It was completely different. She didn't want to anger Sasuke, only make him see other ways for his revenge. Feeling the need to explain herself, she stuttered out an apology. "Sasuke, you're right. I'm sorry. I can in now way compare what happened to you to what happened to them. But, I will say this-I may not understand what you are going through, but I'm willing to understand if you just help me!"

Sakura stared at Sasuke and he just stared back. Sasuke sighed, before shaking his head and looking to the ground. "You can never understand. This has nothing to do with you! That's what I want you to understand! I want you to leave me alone! Go your own way Sakura; it's the best thing for you. And allow me to go my own way!" Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't take her anymore or this situation. He was getting restless. He didn't like all these emotions or feelings Sakura was enticing in him. He worked hard to bury his emotions, and yet here she was trudging them up again.

Sakura kept the unshed tears at bay. She wanted to reach Sasuke; somehow she had to reach him. "That night, when you left, I meant everything I said. And I still do," Sakura admitted. She didn't even care about the fact that she was blushing. She had to say this, and say it now.

Sasuke was a bit confused by her confession. He was irritated. _She still held on to that futile crush all these years! _He wanted to strangle her.

"I don't know why I do, but I know I do. It's my resolve. Just as yours is to kill Itachi, mine is to save you from yourself," Sakura said.

"I don't need saving! If you love me like you say you do, then you would leave me alone like I asked!" Sasuke said, his voice raising just a few notches above normal.

"No Sasuke, it's because I love you that I can't leave you alone. I have to keep trying, even if I have to give my life up," Sakura admitted.

Sasuke stared; his heart was pounding a little in his chest from anger. _Will this girl never learn?_ It was time to continue the fight, no more useless words. Slowly, he unsheathed his katana. He pointed it directly at Sakura and said, "I hope you mean that, because I'm not going to go easy on you. Today Sakura, you just might die."

Sakura wanted to cry from the harsh words Sasuke had just said, but she remained strong. She was expecting this, right? She could handle this, right?

Getting into a fighting stance, she eyed Sasuke. "If that's my fate, then so be it. But, here I stand, saying to you that I'm not leaving without you," Sakura said.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say before he vanished in front of Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke moved quickly behind Sakura. He poised his sword, ready to thrust it into her chest. _I will finish this in one quick move._ He thrust his sword, but Sakura ducked down, the sword slicing open her shoulder.

Jumping forward, to get away, Sakura saw Sasuke's shocked look once again. "I'm full of surprises," she merely said to him.

She mentally thanked Tsunade for forcing her to train with a blind-fold. When she and Naruto had come back from their first encounter with Sasuke and informed her of Sasuke's amazing speed, Tsunade had suggested they both train all of their other senses. She and Naruto wore a blind-fold every day for two months. Both of them improved their other senses dramatically. They now could tell where someone moved, just by the angle of the wind. They could feel everything around them, to the point where they knew almost everything that lay before them. Their hearing increased dramatically. After the two months, both her and Naruto were strong enough to give Gai-sensei a fairly decent match blind-folded.

She ran forward, ready to attack, keeping her senses sharp and alert. She punched into Sasuke, but was shocked to see him vanish and be replaced by a log. She looked around, hoping to spot him.

She listened for him and just when she thought she knew he was coming from the left, she felt a sharp jab in her right.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "You're not the only one full of surprises," Sasuke said, before he ripped his sword from her side.

She stumbled for a moment, but quickly healed it haphazardly. She couldn't waste any unneeded chakra. The wound was sealed, but she knew that there was still damage that needed to be fixed.

"Go home Sakura, before you really get hurt. You're no match for me," Sasuke said.

"You still think I'm weak, don't you _**Sasuke-kun**_," she said the last word with malice and even Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. He had noticed that she stopped calling him Sasuke-kun, but when she said it now, with such hate, he sensed an unknown feeling growing deep inside. Why, he didn't know.

Sakura took the initiative and charged. Aiming a well placed fist to the ground, the ground underneath Sasuke gave way. He jumped up, and away from the hole, but as he moved, Sakura's fist came in contact with his cheek. He was sent sprawling to the ground.

Using the advantage, Sakura continued to assault him. Landing punch for punch. Sasuke, grabbed her wrists, and kicked her hard in the stomach. She flew across the ground and landed against a nearby tree.

She looked over and saw Sasuke staring at her with so much hate. She just smiled. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Can't handle being beaten by a girl, no less me?" Sakura sneered. She looked to the ground, ashamed. Why was she acting so cruel all of a sudden? Wasn't her objective to save him, not hurt him?

She was about to look up and apologize when she felt breath on the back of her neck. "Never turn your eyes away from the enemy, Sakura," Sasuke said, hatred hanging off every word.

Sakura gasped. She felt a strong kick to her back, and she was thrown to the ground. Turning over, she almost cringed. There was Sasuke, but not the Sasuke she knew. No, standing in front of her was something she hoped she would never be on the receiving end of: The curse seal.

Sakura didn't know what to think as fear consumed her. Black marks spread over Sasuke's body, and he was looking at her in such a way she felt like she would turn to stone.

Sasuke no longer saw Sakura. He saw hatred, anger, and power. He felt the seal flowing through his veins, and he wanted revenge on Sakura. How could she belittle him like that? How could he let her get in so many hits? It was beneath him. He should have been able to take her out in one hit. How could he be challenged by someone this weak? How weak was he? _I've been training and working so hard, and this stupid annoying medic-nin comes and shows me up!_

Sakura used her hands and knees to crawl away from Sasuke as he slowly made his way towards her. This was not good. She was no match for Sasuke this way. She could feel the anger radiating off his body and she shivered. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the boy she loved.

Before she could register anything clearly, Sasuke was upon her. He punched her repeatedly. In the face, back, stomach, legs. Sakura tried to counter, but she was too slow. He was always one step ahead. Her chakra was depleting, and she didn't know what she could do.

He stabbed her a few times with his sword, before grabbing her by her throat. Sakura felt faint. Her body hurt so much, and she didn't have enough chakra to heal any of her wounds. She felt her face swelling up, bruises forming all over her body, and countless wounds bleeding. She knew she had quite a few broken bones, but nothing could compare to the broken heart she now had. This was Sasuke, the man she loved. He was actually doing it. He was actually trying to kill her. _He's probably going to succeed._

* * *

**The second part should be out soon, I already have most of it written. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but they're one of my specialties and I love them!**


	6. One Look: Part 2

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 6: One Look: Part 2**

* * *

She clawed at his hand, desperately trying to make him let go, but the effort seemed futile. She had used up all her strength. _I can't give up now; I just can't give up now._

She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she stared into the cold, black eyes of her former teammate.

Sasuke's mind was running wild with thoughts. His mind was filled with so much anger and hatred, but something seemed to be clawing at him; those tears, her tears. They were causing a reaction in him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill her so bad, but a part of him was screaming at him. This wasn't him. He wasn't a murderer. If he was, then he would be no better than Itachi. He didn't want to be like that. He had to get control over his body. He had to release Sakura now, or she would surely die. Why should he care, right? He didn't care if she lived or died, he was sure of it, but he could not cause her death himself. He would not sink to Itachi's level. He would not.

Just as she felt the life leaving her, the grasp around her neck unclenched.

Sakura fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She looked up to see Sasuke looking down. "Go," was all Sasuke said as he turned from her and began walking away.

Sakura didn't know what to make of this. Sasuke had been so eager to kill her just moments before, and now he was walking away.

Sakura's body protested as she stood up on shaky legs. She couldn't let him get away. There was still some fight left in her, and by god she was going to fight.

"I can't do that Sasuke. I already told you, I'm taking you back," Sakura began. She coughed up blood, and fell to her knees from exhaustion.

Sasuke did not turn around as he spoke. "Don't be ridiculous. You can barely stand, let alone fight. Leave now and I may let you go without having the sound nins follow."

"Don't patronize me and don't turn your back on me! Either come back with me or fight!" Sakura screamed. Her throat was aching and she continued to cough up blood.

Sasuke turned around to look at her. She was beaten. There was no way she could continue to fight, but why did she keep trying to get up? "Hn, you can't fight me. You're hurt and you're alone."

"She's not alone," a voice said and Sakura did not have to turn around to know that Naruto was standing just a few feet behind her.

She was about to stand when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, I'm here now. You don't have to do this alone. You rest; it's my turn with the teme!" Naruto said quietly. Sakura took in Naruto's form. He was rigid and it obviously took everything he had to control his anger. He had a vice-like grip on her shoulder at the moment, but she was too weak to say anything to him.

Letting go of her, Naruto stood in front of Sakura. Sasuke eyed Naruto with a glare. "Take Sakura and go home dobe, if you know what's good for you," Sasuke said.

"Can't do that. We're here to take you back, and I'm not leaving without the both of you," Naruto protested.

"This is ridiculous! What do I have to do to get through to both of you idiots? I'm-not-going-back!" Sasuke shook with rage. He clenched his fist in anger. Why in the hell were they doing this to him? All he wanted was to be left alone! Why did he have to be cursed with two idiotic teammates?

Naruto stared at his best friend trying so hard not to lose it. Everything seemed to be boiling inside him. He looked over to Sakura, whom he could tell was barely able to keep her eyes open, and to the man who did that to her. And then there was the point of Sasuke all together. He really didn't want to come back, and it almost seemed like a lost cause. But, he wasn't going to give up, he couldn't. How could a person become Hokage if they can't even save their best friend? He had said that to Sasuke the last time they met, and he still meant it now. His heart was in this until the end, and he knew Sakura's was too.

"I'm not saying it again, Sasuke, I'm not leaving without the both of you. This time, you really will have to kill me," Naruto began.

"If that's the way you want it, then so be it!" Sasuke shouted, and the two charged at each other.

Sakura surveyed her wounds. They were rather serious, but not life-threatening. She had healed them enough to stop any blood loss, but she needed medical attention soon. She turned back to the two men in front of her.

Sakura watched as the two kicked, punched, did everything they could to beat the other senseless. Had it really come to this? It wasn't that long ago that Sakura saw the world through such innocent eyes. She believed that love won through everything, but now, her heart wasn't so sure. Maybe they were fighting a losing battle. She didn't know. She didn't know much of anything these days. Her thoughts were always filled with such confusion. She continued to watch the two clash, and her heart hammered in her chest. She only hoped that this time, Naruto would be the victor.

No words were exchanged as the two continued to fight. They matched each other punch for punch. Naruto was able to land a kick on Sasuke that sent him flying backwards.

Sasuke landed on the ground ungracefully and pulled himself to his knees. He was exhausted, and he could tell Naruto was too. The two had been fighting for well over five minutes now without a break.

Naruto panted, happy for the momentary break. He watched as Sasuke did the same.

"This has to end Sasuke. Just come back with us. You'll be able to grow strong in Konoha, stronger then you think. You should see all of us, we've grown so much!" Naruto said, his voice portraying his desperation.

"Just go home, forget about me," Sasuke said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"We can't forget about you! Why can't you understand that?" Naruto admitted.

Sasuke shook his head. This was it; he was done, with this fight and with them. "Let's end this," he said as he charged chidori into his hand.

Naruto didn't say anything as he formed rasengan in his, and they both charged at the same time.

Sasuke ran, and he wasn't surprised to find himself remembering the past. Although this time, Sasuke was not in CS2 and Naruto had not let the Nine-Tailed fox consume him. Was this a comment on their emotional states? He didn't know. He watched as Naruto got closer and he rammed his hand into Naruto's; Chidori versus Rasengan once again.

Naruto pushed with all his might, trying so hard to break through Sasuke's powerful attack. He felt himself moving forward a little, and his insides jumped. Was he actually going to do it this time?

Sasuke could feel his arm being pushed back. Naruto was breaking through his attack. Suddenly, Sasuke started to panic. He couldn't go back. He had to defeat Itachi, he had to. How could he make Naruto see that?

"Don't you understand Naruto?! I have to do this! I have to kill Itachi, and this is the only way I know how. If I go back, I'll lose everything I've worked so hard for. I can't go back, not until he is dead!" Sasuke admitted.

"But Orochimaru will have your body by then!" Naruto contested.

"I don't care, as long as he's dead. For my clan, I have to avenge my clan!" Sasuke shouted, and he pushed with all his might. His hand started moving forward, and he knew he was making some progress.

Naruto felt himself losing the battle with Sasuke. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes trying to understand him. He did not have a family, so he had no idea what it would be like to lose them. But he did have Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. They were the closest thing he had to a family. When he thought Sasuke had died that one time on the bridge, he did feel that pain, and it was unbearable. He could only imagine what it must feel like for Sasuke to lose every member of his clan, and the murderer be his older brother, the one person he admired more than anyone else in the world.

Maybe they were doing this wrong. Maybe the only way to save Sasuke was to let him go. Naruto didn't like that answer, but he also knew that sometimes the hardest things in life are the best choices.

Maybe he and Sakura were being selfish. They wanted him back, because they missed him. Sure, he did not want Sasuke to lose his body to Orochimaru, but wasn't Sasuke smarter than that. Maybe he could actually free himself from Orochimaru's grasp and return to them on his own.

A few tears leaked out of Naruto's eyes as he made his decision. "Alright Sasuke, I understand. I know now that I can't save you by forcing you to come back, but at least I can do something that will hopefully help you in your quest. Because, I want you to know, that's all we wanted to do was help you," Naruto confessed before he released his rasengan. He shifted to the right just a little, so Sasuke's chidori would crash through his shoulder.

He felt the pain immediately as Sasuke's hand tore through flesh. Blood spurted everywhere. Naruto gritted his teeth through the pain, knowing this was the only way. Gripping onto Sasuke's hand, he began to release his chakra.

Sasuke stood shocked, looking at Naruto. He didn't know what to think, or what to do. At that moment, his hand was inside Naruto's body. He cancelled chidori immediately, but Naruto kept a vice-like grip on his arm. He noticed Naruto's eyes were scrunched from either pain or concentration, which one he didn't know, and that massive amounts of his chakra were being released.

Sakura stared at the scene in front of her trying to contemplate what was happening. She almost screamed out loud when Sasuke impaled Naruto. She watched the scene with intensity. Suddenly, a yellow light began to surround Naruto, and a blue one surrounded Sasuke. She had heard Naruto's confession before, and she wondered how he expected to help him.

"This is my gift to you, my brother. I'm giving you all of me, all my power, chakra, everything. Hopefully this extra power will help you kill Itachi, and maybe then you'll be able to free yourself from Orochimaru and come back to us. I need you, Sakura needs you, the village needs you, don't ever forget that." As Naruto finished, he began channeling everything he had into Sasuke.

Sakura now understood what Naruto was doing. It was like when she was out on the field, and she didn't have enough chakra to heal someone, she would have to get one of the other members to lend her some chakra. But she had never seen anyone lend all of their chakra. She didn't know what would happen to Naruto, he could die. _I can't let him do this all alone._

With that thought, Sakura crawled over to Naruto and Sasuke. Once she got near, she laid her hand over Naruto's and Sasuke's. Closing her eyes, she focused on what she had to do and began transferring everything into Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even notice Sakura until she laid her hand on top of his. He watched the two of them. He couldn't move-his body was frozen in place. He watched as pink began to envelop Sakura. He stared as the yellow and pink mixed with his blue. What was happening? He was at a loss. Never in his life had he been more confused.

Suddenly, he felt energy encompass his whole body. He felt powerful, very powerful, like he could do anything. Then, his head began to hurt. He gripped his head, trying to ease the pain.

Flashes and emotions began filling his body. He saw everything. He saw how Naruto and Sakura cared for him. He felt their emotions. How they hurt to see him gone; how they missed him so much. He felt their determination to bring him back, their desperation. But the most powerful emotion he felt from the two was love. The love the two of them had for him spread throughout his body. Everything they were as people, every part of themselves was being embedded in Sasuke and he could feel it coming together. Any minute now it was sure to explode.

He didn't know what to do. He hadn't had this many emotions in his life, and it was all too much. He felt like his body was going to be ripped in two. When he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore, there was a loud jolt, and he was thrown into the air. He felt a sharp pain as he crashed into the ground.

He rolled over and vomited on the ground. He grabbed his head in agony. It was throbbing. He could feel the essence of both Sakura and Naruto inside him. He laid there trying to sort it all out. He felt different, so very different. He understood both of them now. He knew why they wanted him back so badly; he knew that they both loved him more than anything.

Why? He didn't deserve any of it. He looked up, trying to find both of them. He saw each of them, unmoving, about fifty yards away from him. What if they were dead? It would be his fault. They had done what they did out of desperation because he was too damn stubborn to go back.

He got up and quickly moved to each of them. They were both breathing, but barely and their pulses were weak.

What should he do? He knew he had to get both of them to a hospital. He couldn't take them to Kabuto; Orochimaru would just order them to be killed.

The only other medic he knew of that could help them was the one person he really didn't want to see and even worse, she was in the one place he never wanted to go back to.

_I can just leave them here; someone will find them…right?_ For some reason, he knew that wasn't an option. _I can just take them back to Konoha and drop them off in front of the Hokage tower. I'll leave a note so that the Hokage will know what is wrong._

Happy with his plan, Sasuke grabbed his two teammates, holding them close to his sides and took off in the direction of Konoha.

Many thoughts were running through his mind, but he could only focus on one:

_I know I'm going to regret this…_

* * *


	7. Sacrifice

**SALVATION**

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

* * *

Sakura heard voices, but she couldn't distinguish whose they were. Her arms felt heavy, and her whole body was sore. 

She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired. She focused in on the two voices in the room.

"It's quite a shame, she had so much potential," a voice said.

"Yeah, she was sure to pass the Hokage in a short time," another voice said.

"Can Tsunade-sama do anything?"

"She's looking into it. She's been up for the past three nights going over as much as she could trying to find anything that could help,"

_What are they talking about? I wonder what happened and how long I've been out._

Sakura knew she was in a hospital by the way the two people were acting. She could hear charts being flipped through. She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard the door shut.

Trying again, she forced her eyelids up. Her vision was blurry and she blinked her eyes a few times to help focus them.

She forced herself to sit up and immediately grabbed her stomach in pain. She could feel bandages wrapped around her waist. She didn't feel any broken bones, which she knew had been healed, but there was some lasting pain from her sore muscles. _I'll just heal myself a little more to help the pain._ She laid her hand over her waist and began to form chakra into her hand.

Nothing happened. _Hmm, that's odd_. Again, Sakura tried to form chakra into her hand and waited for the bright glow of the chakra that would usually emit as she healed wounds, but again, nothing. _What's going on?_ _Maybe they stopped my chakra flow, sometimes they do that when a person is really critical._ Happy with her conclusion, she looked up at the room.

Recognizing everything, she knew she was in Konoha. _I'm glad to be home. I wonder what happened to Sasuke and Naruto._

Sakura thought back to the last thing she remembered. She, Sasuke, and Naruto were all joined together, and she was feeding all of herself into Sasuke. She remembered the feeling of electricity run through her body, and after that, her mind was blank.

_How did I get back here? And what about Sai and Kakashi?_ So many questions were running through Sakura's mind and she was getting frustrated. There was no one around to answer her questions, and she hated it. She wanted to get up and go find Tsunade, but she knew that she shouldn't get up in her condition.

Slumping back on the bed, she huffed in annoyance. As she closed her eyes, she started to flashback to the events that had just taken place.

_Did I really fight with Sasuke? Did all this really happen?_ It seemed so surreal to her at the moment. Everything was so confusing, and the more she thought about it, the more her head started to hurt.

_Relax yourself, Sakura. You'll just make things worse._ Taking a deep breath, she decided it might be best to try and go back to sleep. Just as she was about to take a nap, the door opened.

Sakura opened her eyes and watched as Tsunade made her way over to her.

"Ah, Sakura, I see you're awake. That's good, you've been out for a week now," Tsunade said.

"A week?" Sakura exclaimed. _Has it really been that long?_

"Yes, you had several severe injuries and if you had been treated any later, you probably wouldn't have made it," Tsunade admitted as she checked over Sakura's vitals and medication.

"Yeah, how did I get here anyway?" Sakura asked, looking down at her hands in shame.

"That Uchiha brat actually brought you back, along with Naruto," Tsunade said, and Sakura jerked her head up to Tsunade.

"What? How? Why?" she blurted out, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't really know why he did it, but he arrived here in the middle of the night, banging on my door. I was shocked to see him, but then I saw you two were in horrible conditions, so I got to work right away," Tsunade said and Sakura could see the gleam of anger shining in her eyes.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yes, and I won't even say how disappointed I am in you for doing such a thing," Tsunade said, but with a little less anger than before.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke now?" Sakura asked, surprised to find herself scared to know the answer.

"Naruto is in the room down the hall from you. He woke up yesterday, and he's fine now. He'll probably go home today. And Sasuke, well right now he's down in a prison cell, waiting for me to decide what to do with him," Tsunade said.

"Do you know what you're going to do with him?" Sakura asked, finding the threads in the bed sheet more appealing then looking into her sensei's eyes.

"Not yet. I'd like to talk to you and Naruto and we'll go from there. I was all for sentencing him right away, but he did bring you and Naruto here when he could have left you. I guess I felt like that counted for something," Tsunade admitted.

"Kakashi and Sai?" Sakura asked.

"They're fine. They arrived the next morning. They were caught in a battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru escaped, but they were able to catch Kabuto. He's also down in a prison cell." Tsunade grabbed the charts by Sakura's bed and made a few notes before replacing it in its holder.

"Tsunade-sama, I tried to heal myself earlier, and I wasn't able to form any chakra. Did you have to stop my chakra flow?" Sakura asked, looking up to her sensei.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, before turning around and heading for the door. "You should get some rest Sakura, we'll talk later."

Sakura was surprised. Something was up and she was nervous to ask, but she knew she had to. "Tsunade-sama? What is it? What's going on?"

Tsunade stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She seemed tense, and that only served to make Sakura more nervous. Tsunade took a breath before turning around to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to tell you this but…," Tsunade began, and Sakura could see the sadness dwelling in her eyes. Sakura's heart began to beat faster in her chest and she could feel pressure building in her head. This was not going to be good, she knew that deep down. She stared at Tsunade, waiting for her to continue. After a moment, Tsunade began to speak again. "Sakura, you're no longer a kunoichi."

&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke didn't move much as he sat in the cold, damp cell. His mind kept replaying the events of the last week. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and even more so, about Sakura. What they had done for him, he still couldn't believe it.

Over the past week in the cell, it left him a lot of time to think about all the thoughts, well all of _their_ thoughts, that had filled his head. He still couldn't sort through them, or even really understand them, but he could respect them. He respected both Naruto and Sakura more than anyone else; for what they were willing to sacrifice for him.

He thought back to the night he had brought Sakura and Naruto back here. He was able to easily slip back inside. There wasn't much patrolling at night, and he was a genius ninja, so the task had been rather simple.

He could feel that Naruto and Sakura were both getting weaker by the minute, so he sped to the Hokage tower as fast as he could.

No one was around, and he laid both of them down in front of the tower. He was about to turn and leave when thoughts of what they had done began to resurface in his mind. He couldn't shake them.

He couldn't leave them like this. They could be out there all night before someone found them, and he knew they needed medical attention now. Grabbing both of them again, he made his way up the tower and to the Hokage's office.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He continued to knock louder, until his knocks became bangs. He was getting desperate. He needed the hokage now, they needed the hokage now.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Tsunade stood on the other side. She was angry, beyond angry. Sasuke also noted the fact that she was definitely drunk. _Can she even care for them in this condition?_

"Uchiha?" Tsunade said, and Sasuke could tell she was about to lash out at him.

"Naruto and Sakura, they need your help," Sasuke admitted.

Tsunade looked down, and Sasuke could tell she obviously didn't notice Naruto and Sakura before. He was surprised when she suddenly sobered up and became very professional. "Hospital, now," was all she said as she ran in front of him, heading directly for the hospital.

Sasuke didn't get to stay long. As soon as Sakura and Naruto were hauled away, so was he. _Thrown into this cell, and I've been here ever since._

The next morning he was awoken by a few guards dragging someone down the steps. Sasuke watched as an unconscious Kabuto was being pulled down the hallway. He was a bit shocked that Kabuto had gotten himself captured.

He was grateful that the cell was at the opposite end. He couldn't stand the thought of being right near Kabuto and having to listen to him talk.

No one had come to see him except Kakashi, who didn't say much of anything. He only seemed to hint at how disappointed in him he was, but also about how he was glad he was back.

Tsunade had also been down on the first day to make him recount the events that had occurred. He didn't lie, he didn't need to. There was no need anymore, so he told Tsunade everything. He told her about fighting Sakura, then Naruto, about how the two of them had started forcing their chakra into him. He also admitted that he didn't know anything about Orochimaru. He explained how he never cared, so Orochimaru never told him anything. He had only heard of experiments being performed, but what kind, he had no clue. He also had no clue as to where Orochimaru would be hiding at the moment or what his next move would be. He could only imagine that Orochimaru would be looking for someone else to transfer his body into.

Tsunade seemed pleased with the fact that Sasuke had divulged all that he knew to her without a fight, but she was still deciding what his punishment would be. She also informed him that she would not go easy on him; he would receive the punishment he deserved. And he knew she was serious about every word. He couldn't blame her though. He deserved it, and he was going to face his consequences like a respectable ninja. He would take what they threw at him with a straight face and deal with it. He only hoped it wasn't death, which he would probably fight with everything he had to escape if it came to that. He had to kill Itachi, and he couldn't do that if he was dead.

He wondered how Naruto and Sakura were doing. They were both in such bad shape the last time he saw them. Kakashi had mentioned earlier that week that the two of them had yet to awaken, but they were both stable. He didn't say much more and he hadn't been back since. _That was three days ago. They both could be awake right now and I wouldn't know. Or they both could be dead and I wouldn't know._ That last thought he actually knew wasn't true. For some reason, he knew Kakashi would come tell him if something like that had happened.

He leaned his head against the wall, trying to find a way to clear his mind. All these new thoughts and emotions were giving him a headache.

&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&

"What?" Sakura asked, trying to hold back her terror.

Tsunade made her way over to Sakura. "When you transferred your chakra into Sasuke, you transferred it all. There's nothing left in you Sakura, no chakra at all."

"Oh my god. This can't be happening. Oh god, how is Naruto taking this?" Sakura said, tears threatening to fall.

Tsunade closed her eyes, before she grabbed Sakura's hand. "Naruto wasn't affected like you. He has the Kyuubi inside, so he didn't give up all of his chakra like you."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to breath. This couldn't be happening; no way could this be happening to her.

"But Lee, he doesn't have any chakra, and he's able to be a ninja," Sakura said, trying to grasp at anything she could.

"You are right about that, but Taijutsu was never your specialty. You had perfect chakra control. You were meant to be a medic-nin. Your hands were built for helping, not hurting," Tsunade said as she squeezed Sakura's hand.

Sakura knew, even if she started to train now, that Tsunade was right. She needed her chakra to be a kunoichi. If she didn't have it, there would be no reason for her to try and be a kunoichi.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. What you did, it was beyond brave. You and Naruto were trying to save Sasuke, and you did. He's back now, and if it helps, he's being very cooperative. What you two did, it's affected him. I could see it in his eyes. Kakashi said the same thing to me. This time, you actually got through to him," Tsunade said. She rubbed Sakura's hand, trying to find any way to comfort her.

Sakura stared at the bed covers, but not really seeing them. She was trying hard not to cry, trying hard to be brave. She nodded her head. "You're right. It was for a good reason. I always said that I would save Sasuke at any price, and now I just have to live up to that statement."

She looked up into Tsunade's face and smiled. "I'm ok, Tsunade-sama. I'm ok."

Tsunade looked at her with sad eyes. "Sakura, I'm here for you, no matter what. And I want you to know that I'm going through everything I can to try and reverse what's happened to you. I know there has to be a way, you just have to believe. Remember how we didn't think Lee would be able to be a ninja again, and look at him. He's stronger than ever before." Tsunade slowly rose from the bed.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, I will keep up the hope. But if not, I really think I'm going to be ok, Tsunade-sama. I promise," Sakura said, and she gave another smile. "I think I want to rest a little bit now."

Tsunade nodded her head, before getting up and walking to the door. "Remember Sakura, you have so many people who love you and are here for you. Don't forget that," Tsunade said before she left the room.

Sakura stared straight ahead. She had made a huge sacrifice, and although she knew it was the right choice and that if she had it to do over again, she would do the exact same thing, it still didn't change the fact that it hurt just as much.

Gripping the blanket in a death-hold, Sakura squeezed with all her might. She closed her eyes, and she cried. She cried harder than she had in a long time. She didn't care how weak she looked at the moment, she didn't care how annoying she may seem- she continued to cry. As the tears hit the bed, soaking the blanket, she thought about the fact that she had just been pushed back to stage one again.

Back to the useless person she used to be…

* * *

**Sorry about nothing really happening in this chapter, but I had to get in some important information and it was necessary. I want everyone to know there is much, much more action coming up soon. I'm sorry if most people are hoping this is just now going to be Sasuke becoming a member of the village again, people learning to accept him, and he and Sakura getting together. While my story is going to incorporate that, there's also going to be much more with Akatsuki, Itachi, etc. Also, Orochimaru is going to make an appearance very soon! **

**On a side note- I started a new C2 that is strickly for Sasuke/Sakura stories that I feel are the best ones out there. Since I know there are so many stories, and I've read quite a few, I wanted to start my own C2 to house the stories I feel have the most well-rounded plot, correct grammar, and characters with flaws!  
It's called High Class Sasuke and Sakura Stories. You can find it in the C2 section for Naruto. I would put the link, but that's not allowed in stories anymore. **

**Also-In my profile I have links to two Naruto AMV's I've made. If you have a chance, check them out. I'm always anxious to see what people have to say-good or bad!**


	8. With Love And Regret

**Salvation**

**Chapter 8: With Love And Regret**

* * *

Sakura blinked a few times before she opened her eyes. The sun was blinding, and she brought her hand up to block the light. 

_Where am I?_ She thought for a moment, when things suddenly clicked. _That's right, I'm in the hospital. And I'm no longer a __kunoichi_

She didn't have long to dwell on her thoughts before a loud voice boomed in the room.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Naruto said, and Sakura turned to look at him fully.

He was standing by her bed, looking at her with concern-filled eyes. Movement toward the back of the room caught her eye, and she looked over to see Kakashi sitting on a chair, reading his famous book.

He gave a small wave to her before turning back to his reading. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and focused back on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said cheerfully. She wanted to mask her feelings right now. She didn't want Naruto and Kakashi to know how upset she was about all of this.

"Finally. We've been sitting here for hours hoping you would wake up. Tsunade-baa-chan said you can probably go home today. Are you okay?" Naruto said with amazing speed. Sakura wondered how he could have so much energy.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I'm glad I'll be able to go home today. It will be good to get out of this white room and back to the world of color," Sakura said. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

Naruto's smiled faltered a bit before he said, "No, I decided to wait until you were up and we could go and see him together."

"Is he still locked up?" Sakura asked, before reaching over for the glass of water on the table. Before she could grab it, Naruto got to it first. He handed her the glass. Sakura smiled. It was just like Naruto to always be there for her.

"Yeah, he has to stay there until they decide what to do with him," Naruto answered. "Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see us in her office to recount the events from before."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "So, how are you Naruto? You seem to be fine. Have all your injuries healed?"

"Yes, basically. I have a few small scars, but maybe when you're feeling better you can take a look at them and work your magic on me," Naruto said and Sakura could tell he was only trying to make her feel better. _He doesn't know that I don't have any chakra anymore. _

Sakura looked down at the bed. "Yeah, someday," Sakura muttered.

"Naruto, I think it's time we leave Sakura to get some more rest, especially if she wants to leave here today," Kakashi said. Sakura looked up to see he was standing right beside Naruto now. She couldn't see his face, but his eyes conveyed everything. Sakura knew that Tsunade must have told Kakashi about her situation.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said before turning back to Sakura. "Get some rest Sakura-chan. I'll see you later today when you're out of this place!" Sakura smiled and nodded her head. He turned and headed for the door.

Sakura looked back up to Kakashi who was giving her a sentimental look. "Don't worry Sakura, I truly believe things will work out," he said before ruffling her hair around like a child. Sakura pouted for a bit, but smiled, none-the-less. Waving to them both, she watched as they exited the room.

_I can't wait to get out of here. I've got to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. And I need to tell Naruto the truth. That will be tough. _

Getting out of bed, Sakura walked over to the window. She stared out and watched as a couple children were practicing some of their skills. Sakura envied them. But she stopped herself. _I can't be like this. Why am I sitting here feeling bad for myself? That isn't me. I made the decision, it was my choice, and I have to live with it. It's not like I can't help out in other ways. _

Sakura smiled at her new resolve. Even though this was going to be a challenge, she had to believe that everything would work out_. I'm going to get through this and I'm going to live my life, regardless of what I've lost._

&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Sakura both walked out of Tsunade's office. They had just finished telling the Hokage everything that had occurred on the mission to bring back Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised when Tsunade congratulated them for completing the mission, but right after she yelled at them for being so reckless. Sakura knew the statement was meant more for her than Naruto, but for now that information was going to stay between the few who knew, which included Tsunade, Kakashi, and herself.

"Well, that went better than expected," Sakura commented as her and Naruto made their way down the steps of the Hokage Tower.

"Yeah, and now there is just Sasuke to deal with," Naruto commented.

"Well, Tsunade-sama said that she would take all his actions into account. She said she would speak with Sasuke some more and determine from there what the punishment will be," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised the teme waived the trial. I wouldn't ever believe that he would just accept whatever punishment was thrown at him without being able to plead his case," Naruto said.

"Well, you know Sasuke. He's so stubborn and he doesn't talk much anyway. I don't really think you could defend yourself if all you could really say was 'hn'," Sakura said and they both shared a laugh. "Maybe they'll get something out of Kabuto. Tsunade-sama mentioned they were interrogating him right now."

Naruto nodded his head. "Hopefully. We need to take down Orochimaru before he causes any more destruction."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," a voice said and Sakura looked over to see Hinata standing before them. She was blushing and Sakura couldn't hold her smile.

"Hinata! Where did you come from?" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"I-I was on my way to get some food, and I saw you two. I-I wanted to say hi," Hinata stuttered, the red getting just a little deeper on her cheeks.

"Hey Hinata. Looks like you're doing well," Sakura commented.

"Ye-yes," Hinata said.

"Well, food sounds good. Let's go get ramen, want to Hinata?" Naruto said, his mouth already drooling.

"Yes-ye-yes," Hinata said.

"You wanna come to, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, looking over at her.

"No, you two go ahead. I've got some things I need to do," Sakura said. She waved bye and watched as the two headed off in the direction of the ramen stand.

_What a cute couple. If only Naruto would wake up and see that Hinata is totally in love with him. Hmm, maybe I can work something together._

Sakura's mind was spinning with ideas as she headed toward her house.

&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was awoken by the sound of a slamming door.

"Wake up, Uchiha," a voice said. Sasuke rolled over and looked up to see Tsunade standing before him.

Sasuke got up and slowly made his way toward the front of his cell.

He was about to speak when two more guards came through the door. He watched as they carried an unconscious Kabuto back to his cell. He was wondering why, and then suddenly it clicked in his head. _Interrogation. Of course they would interrogate him._

"I've spoken with Naruto and Sakura. They both confirmed what you already told me. They also both admitted the fact that they were the ones who decided to transfer their chakra to you," Tsunade said, looking sternly at Sasuke with her hands on her hips. "But just because you told the truth now, doesn't mean I can trust you. You have a long way to go before I can do that. Naruto and Sakura may trust you, I don't know why, but they do so that gives you a little bit of credit."

Sasuke looked down at the floor. Again, guilt was welling up in his stomach. When had he started to get so damn emotional?

"I've come across some new information, and I've also determined your punishment," Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked up in interest.

"Kabuto eventually admitted that Orochimaru has something that we need; something very important. I want _you_ to retrieve it," Tsunade said.

Sasuke frowned. This was his punishment? To go back to Orochimaru? Were they serious? He wasn't an errand boy. He could do probation, but not this. "Why would I do that?"

Tsunade frowned. She gripped one of the bars in front of her and squeezed it in anger. It immediately crushed inward. "If you want to avoid death, I suggest you take it. It's in both our best interests."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you know Orochimaru better than any one, well besides me and Jiraiya. And he's out getting information on Akatsuki and I'm needed here at the moment," Tsunade told him.

"So that's all I have to do? Get this and that's all?" Sasuke asked, curious. There had to be more.

"No, but the success of this mission will greatly affect the overall punishment. I'll let you know exactly what that is when you return," Tsunade said to him.

"How do you know I won't just run off once you let me go?" Sasuke said.

"Well, if you do, then when we do catch you, there will be no negotiation about your punishment," Tsunade answered and Sasuke knew she meant death. "But, also, to make sure I'm sending Naruto with you."

Sasuke frowned. He couldn't do this with that idiot. "Hm, that dobe is no good," Sasuke commented.

"You better think twice about that, Uchiha. He did almost sacrifice his life for you, just to save your sorry ass," Tsunade said, anger dripping off every word.

Sasuke again felt the guilt, and he knew he should. Tsunade was right; he should give Naruto more credit. But it was so hard for him to do. It was another thing he needed to work on.

Sasuke nodded his head, not really sure what to say.

"I'm sending him with you because I trust him, and he's one of the only two people that can handle you and keep you in check. And since Sakura can't do it, Naruto's the best choice," Tsunade told him.

_I wonder why Sakura can't do it?_ She _must still be recovering from her injuries._ Again, the guilt hit him.

"What is it that I need to get?" Sasuke said.

Tsunade looked down the hall, then back to Sasuke. "You need to get a vile. It's purple in color. Kabuto stated that it would be with Orochimaru's other viles down with his experiments. He said that it was unlike any other bottle."

"How do you know you can trust what Kabuto tells you. He's loyal to Orochimaru," Sasuke asked her.

"Oh, we have our ways, but that's not something you need to know about," Tsunade said.

"What's it for?" Sasuke asked.

"It's for Sakura, and it's important," Tsunade admitted.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade. "Sakura?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Tsunade looked down and Sasuke could tell she was contemplating on whether or not she should tell him.

"When she and Naruto transferred all their chakra to you, well Naruto was able to recover just fine, but Sakura wasn't so lucky," Tsunade told him.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in concern. "What do you mean?"

"She gave all of her chakra to you, and because of that she has none left. She is no longer a kunoichi," Tsunade told him.

Sasuke's heart seemed to skip a small beat at this information. Because of him, Sakura gave up what mattered most to her. She was no longer a kunoichi. How could this have happened? He had caused this. _Now's your chance to fix it._

"So this vile is supposed to do what exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"It restores chakra to a person's body. It's the only way to give back to Sakura what she lost," Tsunade said.

Sasuke didn't need anymore convincing. Looking up to Tsunade with resolve in his eyes he said, "When do we leave" and for the first time Tsunade smiled.

* * *

**I know what you are wondering, where is the Sasuke/Sakura interaction. Well, don't worry, it's coming. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but next chapter is very important to the story! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Also, I wrote a little One-Shot called _A Modern Myth_. If you get a chance, you should check it out!**


	9. The Path Opens

**Salvation**

**Chapter 9: The Path Opens ****

* * *

**

"What?" Sakura shouted to Tsunade, clenching her fists by her sides.

"I'm sending the two of them on the mission and that's that," Tsunade said, looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

"But Tsunade-sama, you can't! They don't even know what's happened to me yet!" Sakura commented.

"Well, actually that's not true," Tsunade began and Sakura eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sakura prompted.

"Uchiha knows," Tsunade answered.

"Sasuke-kun knows!" Sakura shouted again. She couldn't believe Tsunade. She didn't have the right to tell him such things; just as she was about to voice that opinion, Tsunade spoke.

"I had to Sakura. It was the only way I knew I could convince him to go," Tsunade told her. "You'll have to inform Naruto though, he still has no clue."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look out the window. She was beyond upset. Tsunade had called her in for an emergency meeting and she had explained the mission that Sasuke and Naruto were about to embark on. She didn't like it at all; not only about the fact that she couldn't go, but also about the fact that they were going out, risking their lives, for her.

"Listen Sakura," Tsunade began. She got up from her desk and made her way over to Sakura. She laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I know you don't like this, but it's the only option I have. You know they are the only two qualified ninjas available to take on this mission. They will be ok, and when they return, you'll have your chakra back."

Sakura looked down, nodding her head in agreement. As much as she hated the situation, she knew Tsunade was right. "When do they leave?" Sakura asked.

"In two days. That should give the shinobis I sent out to collect information on Orochimaru enough time to get back," Tsunade answered her.

"I hate feeling so useless," Sakura commented and Tsunade sighed.

"Listen Sakura, you have to understand that sometimes life is going to throw some curveballs, but they are only there to make us stronger. You'll get through this and you'll be back to your regular self in no time at all."

"How long will they be gone?"

"I'm expecting a week or so. From what I understand, Orochimaru is only two days from here, so it all depends on how long it takes them to retrieve the vial from Orochimaru," Tsunade said, moving back to her desk and sitting down. She crossed her arms under her chin and looked over to Sakura.

"And they don't have to confront Orochimaru, right?" Sakura questioned, turning back to Tsunade.

"They are under strict orders to avoid conflict if at all possible. They are to retrieve the vial and come straight back here. I know that you don't like this situation, but you know how you always want Naruto and the Uchiha to trust you on missions, well it's time for you to give them the same courtesy," Tsunade said. She searched through all of the files on her desk until she pulled out a brown folder.

"Why don't you take this," Tsunade began, handing Sakura the folder. "That's all the details for the mission. Maybe if you read that, you'll feel better about it."

"Alright, I will. Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura told her, eager to read the folder at that moment, but she had one more question to address before she could leave. "Is Sasuke going to have to stay in prison until they leave?"

"I'm afraid so. It was hard enough for me to convince the elders that Uchiha was the only choice for the mission; I can't go back and ask for him to be released. He's still a liability, and even if you think he won't leave, I'm not so sure about that," Tsunade said truthfully. Sakura could hear a hint of sympathy in her voice and wondered if maybe Tsunade was warming up a bit to Sasuke.

Sakura stood up to take her leave. "I guess I'll go and find Naruto to explain things to him so he's not so confused. He didn't ask what the details of the mission were when you explained it to him earlier?"

"Surprisingly, no. As soon as I said he was going on a mission with Uchiha, all other details were lost on him. His eyes lit up so wide. I don't know what it is about that boy that has the two of you so smitten," Tsunade commented.

Sakura laughed a bit. "I don't think Naruto would like you to say he was 'smitten' with Sasuke-kun," Sakura commented. She held the folder closer to her chest. "One day Tsunade-sama, you'll see what's so special about Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade smirked. "Hmm, maybe you're right, but I won't believe it until I see it. I'd bet on his betrayal again, if I was a gambling woman," Tsunade said and Sakura laughed a little louder.

"That's right, Tsunade-sama, you're definitely not the gambling type," Sakura said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at her mentor; only she had the power to make Sakura laugh in such dire situations.

Deciding to change the subject, Sakura asked, "Can me and Naruto go and visit Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't really like that idea, but if I just forbade you, I know the two of you would find a way in there anyway," Tsunade commented, looking down at all the papers on her desk.

"So, is that a yes?" Sakura urged.

Tsunade looked up at Sakura, a hint of annoyance on her face. "Get out of here Sakura," Tsunade said and Sakura knew that was her way of saying yes.

Sakura made her way to the door. She pulled it open and just as she was about to go through, Tsunade's voice stopped her. "And Sakura," Tsunade began. Sakura turned around to look at her sitting behind the desk. She had a stern look on her face and Sakura knew that she was about to say something important. "Do not, under any circumstances, try to follow the two of them when they leave. Don't forget that right now you have no chakra, you're just like any other civilian, and you're vulnerable. You would not be able to survive it out there in your condition."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding before turning to leave the room. _You know me too well Tsunade-sama._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura walked down the street with Naruto by her side. She held a couple tomatoes wrapped inside of a cloth as the two made their way to where Sasuke was being held.

"So you have absolutely no chakra at all?" Naruto questioned for the third time and Sakura was getting annoyed.

"That's right Naruto. I'm as dry as a bone," Sakura said to him, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe that happened, Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry," Naruto said. His eyes were full of apologies.

"Like I already said before Naruto, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't yours or Sasuke-kun's. It was my decision, and this was the consequences. I just hate that you two are forced to go on this mission because of me," Sakura admitted.

"Well, you know I love missions. And I'm sure Sasuke is relieved to be getting out to go on a mission. Tsunade-baa-chan said that if Sasuke completes this mission then that will be taken into consideration when she determines his punishment," Naruto commented.

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto continued to talk. "And I know that we'll definitely succeed."

"You don't know that Naruto," Sakura told him.

"But I do. You're involved, and when it concerns you, Sakura-chan, failure isn't an option, and I know the teme feels the same way," Naruto said, giving Sakura a huge smile.

Sakura smiled at Naruto. He was her best friend, he cared about her so much and she felt the same way. She didn't know how Sasuke felt though. He might hate her right now for making him come back. _But he did save us, that has to count for something._

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. If you can't get the vial without confronting Orochimaru, then just come home, please," Sakura pleaded, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, everything's going to be ok," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded her head, just deciding to leave the issue alone. They approached the prison, and walked down the stairway to the cells.

One guard was stationed outside the gate.

"We're here to see Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura told him.

"You don't have permission to be here," the man said, looking at the two of them.

"Listen here," Naruto began, stepping in front of Sakura and moving right in front of the man's face. "The Hokage gave her apprentice," Naruto said, pointing at Sakura. "and me, the future hokage, specific permission to come here. So move out of the way, teme."

Sakura was a bit taken aback. Naruto didn't usually act like that toward other people. _Unless Sasuke-kun's involved._

The man didn't argue anymore. He stepped back and let the two of them pass. "His cell is the third on the right and you have ten minutes," the guard said. Sakura was tempted to argue with him about the time constraint, but decided it was best to take what she was given.

They walked down the dark path to the third cell. Looking in, Sakura saw that Sasuke appeared to be asleep on his bed.

"Teme, wake up!" Naruto shouted, and Sakura shook her head. _Way to announce our presence, Naruto._

Sakura watched as Sasuke sat up and looked at the two of them. He seemed to widen his eyes a bit for a second, but before Sakura could really tell, his eyes were back to their usual, distant way.

"Get over here and talk to us. We only have five minutes," Naruto said to him.

Sasuke seemed to shake his head. Getting up he made his way closer to them. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked at the two of them.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed the bags under his eyes. _He's not sleeping much. I guess I wouldn't either in this place. It's not exactly homely._

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said cheerfully, hoping to bring some life into the dank cell. "I brought you a few tomatoes because I know you like them."

Sakura put her hand through the bars and held the tomatoes out to Sasuke. He eyed her for a second before taking them from her. He set them on the bed.

"Thanks," he muttered and Sakura was a bit shocked. She really didn't expect a reaction at all.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Both of the people who had almost died to help him were standing in front of him. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't. He had so many things to ask, to say, but he couldn't force himself to say them.

"How have you been, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders a bit. He really wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat, but the least he could do was oblige them with some words. "As good as I can be in this shit-hole," Sasuke admitted.

"Tsunade-sama said that she couldn't release you until the mission because you're still considered a threat by the elders," Sakura told him.

"Figures," Sasuke said, turning his head to the right to stare at the wall.

"So teme, it looks like we're going back on a mission together. We'll be like Team 7 again," Naruto said. Sakura's smile faltered a bit. It would be like team 7, except her and Kakashi wouldn't be there.

Sasuke saw Sakura's smile falter a bit and he bit back a remark at Naruto. He felt that guilt again and he wanted to say something to help the situation.

"How are you doing Sakura, since-," Sasuke said, not really sure what to say.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes_. Did he really just ask me how I was doing?_

"I'm doing fine. I just wish I could go with you two. I hate being left out again," Sakura said. She rubbed her hands together in nervousness, but what she was nervous about she had no idea.

"I told you Sakura-chan, everything's going to be ok, right teme?" Naruto said and Sasuke saw Naruto looking at him.

"Naruto's right. We'll get the vial and you'll get your chakra back," Sasuke said to her.

"Thanks you two," Sakura said, trying to hold back tears.

"Do you have people watching you?" Sasuke asked Sakura and she looked up, confused.

"Watching me? Why would people be watching me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since you don't have any chakra, you're really vulnerable now. I'm sure people know about you, so they might try and attack you when you can't fight back," Sasuke said.

Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up as the blush spread across her face. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had said something like that to her. _Maybe he really does care._

Sasuke was berating himself inside. Why did he have to go and say that? It was like he cared again. He didn't want that. He didn't want these bonds again, but he couldn't make himself stop thinking about the fact that he was happy to see Sakura blush.

"Tsunade-sama has kept it very secret. Only you two, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-sama know about it. So, I'm sure I'm not in any danger," Sakura told him. She turned away from him, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"I'll take care of Sakura-chan," Naruto stated, almost in a challenging way toward Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted to himself. It was just like Naruto to take it the wrong way. Deciding it was best to hold his tongue, he just shook his head.

"What happened after me and Naruto passed out that day, Sasuke-kun? Tsunade-sama told us how you brought us back, but we still don't know what occurred between the time we fought and the time you brought us back," Sakura asked. She had been wondering that for quite some time and she thought this was as good a time as any.

Sasuke looked down. He didn't really want to tell them what happened, but again, he felt he owed it to them. _I hate owing people something._

"After the loud bang and we were all thrown apart, I looked up and you two were unconscious. That's when I realized that I had gained all of your emotions and feelings. I felt everything that the two of you have ever felt; your loneliness, happiness, hope, determination. It was overwhelming. That's when I finally understood you two. It's hard for me to explain," Sasuke said.

Sakura contemplated what he had just said. _Did he really gain my feelings? All of them?_ She felt her heart speed up a bit.

"I felt that both of your pulses were getting weaker, and the only person I knew who would be able to heal you was Tsunade. So, against my better judgment, I brought you both back here."

Sakura listened to the whole story and she felt her heart flutter a bit. They really did it. They were able to get through to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began. She looked up to him. "Thank you. Thank you for saving the two of us."

Sasuke wanted to stop her and tell her that he was thankful for the two of them saving him, but he just couldn't do it. _Not now, maybe in time, but not now._

"So, does that mean you're here to stay for good, teme?" Naruto asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Sakura looked over, eager to hear the answer.

Sasuke looked at the two of them, at both of their eager faces, and sighed. Yes, he wanted to leave, yes he wanted to be back out there hunting for Itachi, but a part of him wanted to stay in Konoha. A part of him wanted to grow stronger with his two old teammates. After everything that Naruto and Sakura had done for him, there wasn't any way he could leave them again. Even though he was screaming inside to say no, he knew he couldn't.

"Seems like it," Sasuke said and Naruto and Sakura both smiled.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm just happy because I've been waiting so long to hear Sasuke-kun say that, and now it's finally happened," Sakura admitted. She wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Well, we're going to go and get the vial for you and get your chakra back. We'll get teme's punishment out of the way and restore Team 7 to its original glory," Naruto said, smiling fully.

"Time's up," the guard said from down the hall.

Sakura didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here and talk with the two of them like old times. It made her feel safe, like everything was going to be ok.

Sakura and Naruto stood up. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I wish we could stay longer, Sasuke-kun.," Sakura told him.

"Criminals don't get much freedom now do they," Sasuke said trying to hold in his frown. Truth was: he didn't want the two of them to leave either.

"Enjoy the tomatoes and we'll be back again tomorrow," Sakura said to him.

"Yeah, and then the day after that we head out for our mission," Naruto said. "Bye teme." Naruto then walked ahead of Sakura and down the hall.

"Bye Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. She watched as he nodded his head and she made her way out.

Sasuke watched the two of them go. _Bye dobe. Bye Sakura._

Turning around on his bed, he leaned down and picked up one of the tomatoes that Sakura had given him. Biting into it, he relished in the juiciness that flowed down his throat.

It was just like Sakura to think to bring him something so simple, yet so needed. The food in prison wasn't all that great, and he was happy to have some of his favorite food.

He thought about the mission that was about to take place. "We have to succeed. We need to," Sasuke said aloud. And for once, Sasuke was actually thinking of someone else other than himself when he said that statement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha ready to take off for the mission. It was still dark outside, as Tsunade wanted them to leave before the sun rose so that no one would see Sasuke out of prison. She didn't want it to cause an up-roar in the community.

Sasuke didn't really like that, but he had expected it. Most of the villagers were going to shun him for running off.

Tsunade stood before them, briefing them again on the details.

"Don't you try to run off, Uchiha," Tsunade said, looking directly at Sasuke. She then turned to Naruto. "And if he does, you'll have to suffer my wrath when you get back, Naruto."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him a I-will-kill-you-if-you-run-off look. "Hn," was all Sasuke said and it seemed to satisfy Naruto.

"Remember this is important mission, a very important mission. Success is a must," Tsunade told them both.

"We know, Tsunade-baa-chan. We'll definitely succeed," Naruto stated.

"Alright, then off, both of you," Tsunade said, and Naruto and Sasuke took off for the trees running at top speed.

&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&

She watched as Tsunade made her way to the Hokage tower. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Sakura came out of her hiding place. _Well, one thing about not having chakra is that no one can sense your presence._

Sakura pulled her bag up as she began walking to the exit of Konoha.

She was about to walk out when movement stopped her in her tracks. Slowly turning around she came face to face with Hinata.

"Sak-Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata?!" Sakura said, surprised. "What are you doing out here this early?"

"I wanted to make sure that Naruto-kun left alright. Wh-what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm trying to, I've," Sakura stuttered. She didn't know what to say. How could she cover for herself now?

"Are-are you leaving after the tw-two of them?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked like a deer in headlights at that moment. "No, what makes you think that?" Sakura said.

"You have a pa-pack. And you were heading toward the exit," Hinata commented.

Sakura was trying to think up a lie, but she just couldn't do it. Sakura just decided to tell Hinata the truth. "Alright, yes, I'm going after them. I know it's a stupid idea, but I can't let the two of them go alone to fix my problem."

"Why-why is it your problem?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura completely forgot that Hinata had no idea that she had lost all her chakra. "Well, the mission where me and Naruto went to get Sasuke-kun back," Sakura started to say and Hinata nodded her head in understanding. "I ended up losing all of my chakra. And now Sasuke-kun and Naruto have gone to retrieve this vial from Orochimaru that will restore my chakra. See why I can't let them do this alone."

Hinata nodded her head. "But-but if you have no chakra, the-then you're vulnerable to any attacks. You won't be able to defe-defend yourself."

"I know that, but I have to go anyway, regardless of what could happen," Sakura said.

"I ca-can't let you go, Sakura-chan," Hinata said and Sakura looked at her with sad eyes. She really won't let me go? "At least not without-without me."

Sakura looked up at her. "No Hinata, it's too dangerous."

"Sakura-chan, that's m-my line. You're the one wi-with no chakra, remember," Hinata said. "Give m-me a few minutes, and I'll be rig-right back and ready to go."

Sakura wanted to tell her no, but for some reason she decided to let Hinata go. It would be good to be with another person, and Hinata was a great fighter. "Alright Hinata, but hurry," Sakura said.

Hinata took off in the direction of her house in a hurry.

Not even two minutes later, Hinata was running back to Sakura. "I'm ba-back Sakura-chan, let's go," Hinata said.

They began to walk out of the village together. Hinata looked over at Sakura. "Wit-without any chakra, you're never goi-going to catch up to them," Hinata commented.

"I know, I thought I would just figure out something," Sakura said.

Hinata went and stood in front of Sakura. "Get-get on, please, Sakura-chan," Hinata said.

Sakura, realizing what she meant, shook her head. "No Hinata, I can't make you carry me. I'm too heavy and you don't have enough strength."

"Don't-don't underestimate me, Sakura-chan. I'm stron-stronger than I look," Hinata said.

Sakura didn't argue any longer. She climbed onto Hinata's back and she took off into the trees at an amazing speed.

Sakura was impressed. Hinata moved as if Sakura wasn't on her back at all. "Just let me know whenever you need me to get off," Sakura said and Hinata nodded her head.

As they moved through the trees, Sakura turned around and watched as her village disappeared from her view. Turning back around, she looked ahead at the path before them.

Even though she knew this was probably a horrible decision, for some reason she felt like it was the right one. She couldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke to shoulder the entire burden.

_I know I can't help a lot, but I'm going to help as much as I can._

_Sasuke-kun, Naruto, I'm coming._

* * *


	10. Choices

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, this chapter gets pretty violent at the end, so if you don't want to read it, just skip the last part.**

**Salvation**

**Chapter 10: Choices**

* * *

"I think we should stop here for the night. We're almost there, and we need to be well rested for what we might have to face," Sasuke said, gliding down to the ground from the trees.

Naruto landed right beside him. "Why do we have to wait? I think we should go in now," Naruto complained.

Sasuke didn't look at him as he began building a fire. "We've been traveling for two days non-stop. We can't afford to go in there tired. You know as well as I do how important this mission is."

"Yeah, I guess for once I agree with you," Naruto said before he began setting out his small blanket to sleep on.

Sasuke finished placing the logs on the fire and quickly used his most famous jutsu to light the flames.

"I'm going to go and find us some water," Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a nod that he had heard him and Naruto took off into the woods.

As the fire burned, Sasuke stared at the flames, seemingly hypnotized. _This feels so strange; to be here, with Naruto, on a mission for Konoha. I really never thought I would do this again. In a way, I hate in, but in another, I'm somewhat happy…no, not happy, but comfortable. Yeah, comfortable's a better word._

Sasuke added a few more branches into the fire, shifting around some of the fallen ash. He didn't really know what to do. He was tempted to run away. He could be off before Naruto came back, and he knew Naruto wouldn't try and find him. He would go to get the vial, because Sakura was much more important. _But, she is more important._

Is she important? Was she important? At one time, they were comrades; he would give her that, but now? What were they? Acquaintances? Friends? Enemies? No, he knew they weren't enemies or Sakura would never have sacrificed what she did for him.

He heard a rustle that startled him from his thoughts. Turning around, he saw Naruto walk up with filled canteens.

"Here teme," Naruto said, passing one of the canteens to Sasuke. Sasuke took a sip, and placed it on the ground.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke didn't really know what to say.

"Strange, I guess," Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, well it took your dumbass long enough to realize that you needed to come back," Naruto said to him.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto shot him a glance.

"Yes, you did. You could have left me and Sakura-chan there and took off. But you didn't," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't really know what to say. He had a lot of things he wanted to ask, but he didn't know where to begin. And as much as he hated talking, he felt somewhat comfortable talking to Sakura and Naruto. They were the only two people that were ever there for him, well maybe Kakashi, but mostly Sakura and Naruto. They never gave up on him, no matter what.

"Why?" Sasuke asked Naruto, and Naruto turned to him.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Why did you and Sakura do what you did?" Sasuke asked, still staring into the fire.

Naruto sighed. "I couldn't think of anything else. I finally realized that I couldn't force you to come back. You have every right to try and track Itachi for what he did. I get that now. At first I didn't. I didn't understand why you would want to leave us for revenge. But, now I do. We were going at it all wrong. Instead of trying to get you back, we should have been trying to make you take us with you to get Itachi and all of those other Akatsuki-temes," Naruto said.

"I wouldn't have taken you with me," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed a little. "Yes, you would have. You told me once it was too late to for you, and yet, here you are, sitting with me, on a mission for Konoha. I can be very persuasive when I want to be," Naruto explained.

"I'll admit it. You do have a knack for making people 'see the light'," Sasuke commented, and a smirk formed on his face. He thought of Gaara and Neji, and even himself. Naruto really did know how to turn around someone's viewpoint.

"But, it wasn't just me. It was Sakura-chan too. Without her, I don't think I would have been able to come this far," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over and he saw that Naruto's eyes had taken on a distant look. He knew Naruto was worrying about Sakura.

"You two seem to have gotten stronger. Everyone back at the village seems to have gotten stronger," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, but so have you," Naruto told him and Sasuke looked up at Naruto a bit surprised. "It took both me and Sakura to take you down Sasuke, and we didn't even actually do that."

"Sakura told me how you took down one of the Akatsuki members," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his head. "Again, that wasn't just me. It was a lot of us that helped. But that fight was nothing compared to what Sakura-chan and Chiyo-baa-sama had to go through," Naruto told him.

Sasuke stared, confused. What was Naruto talking about? Naruto must have noticed the confused look on Sasuke's face because he said, "Did she not tell you?"

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto smiled. "That's just like her to leave out her own accomplishments. Well, besides being one of Konoha's top medic-nins, the Hokage's apprentice, she also helped take down Sasori," Naruto explained.

"Sasori, the puppet master?" Sasuke asked. He had heard of Sasori and of his death, but he never knew that Sakura was the one who took him down.

"Yeah, it was a fierce battle from what she told us. Sakura-chan has this scar on her stomach from where Sasori stabbed her. She almost died," Naruto explained.

Sasuke didn't know why, but his jaw clenched to think of an Akatsuki member almost killing Sakura. He turned back to the fire and attacked the burning flames with a stick.

"She doesn't talk about it much. Mostly because Chiyo-baa-sama gave her life to save Gaara's," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't look up as Naruto continued to explain everything that had happened leading up to the battle. How Akatsuki had taken Gaara, how he and Kakashi went after Deidara, and how Sakura stayed with the Chiyo to fight Sasori.

"They won't take you, Naruto," Sasuke said, not really caring that he was expressing some emotions. Sasuke felt Naruto look at him. "We won't let them get the nine-tails, and we won't let them get you."

Sasuke felt Naruto stare at him for a bit, and then Naruto began to laugh. "They won't get me. I've gotta become Hokage, so I'll at least live until then."

Sasuke didn't say anything at the moment. He felt the need to cover himself up, saying that his concern was not for Naruto, but to stop Akatsuki, but he couldn't do it. For all Naruto had done for him, he felt he at least owed him a moment of concern, even if it was small.

Getting up, he threw a few more branches into the fire. "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch," Sasuke said, before jumping on a high tree limb.

Naruto didn't complain. He laid down and fell right asleep, his snores filling the night air.

Sasuke watched through the forest thinking of all that Naruto had told him. He had missed quite a lot while away. He didn't really know what to make of it all. _Could I have gotten stronger if I would have stayed in Konoha?_ That thought plagued him. To think that he had made the wrong decision; that everything he had been through these past three years was for nothing. It was something that he didn't want to think about.

Trying to shift his thoughts, he turned to a subject that had been on his mind a lot lately: Sakura. The name seemed to haunt him and he didn't know why. She had brought down an Akatsuki member. That was more than he could say. She was stronger, much stronger than he would have ever guessed.

He sat against the tree and stared up at the sky, thinking about what he wanted to ask Sakura when he saw her again. He was especially curious about this scar she had. He wanted to see for his own eyes the mark that had almost killed her.

A few bushes began to shift in the distance, and Sasuke stood up. Looking around, he kept his senses alert. He could sense someone's chakra. It was familiar, but he could not pinpoint exactly whose it was.

Leaping down, he heard the rustling some more. He kicked Naruto in his side to wake him. "Get up, dobe. Someone's coming," Sasuke whispered and Naruto shot up, kunai in hand.

The two stood, side by side, awaiting what was coming from the bushes. They were both in attack mode, ready for anything that might happen.

Suddenly, a heap rolled out of bushes, landing ungracefully beside the fire. Sasuke stared at the form in front of him. Before he could react, Naruto shouted, "Hinata?!" and ran for the girl.

Naruto got down on his knees beside her and helped her sit up. There were cuts on her face and she was out of breath.

"Hinata? What happened? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked still holding Hinata up. She took in a few breaths before looking up.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed a water bottle, handing it to her. Hinata accepted it and drank the water. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, before turning to Naruto.

Sasuke saw red begin to form on her face as she stared at Naruto. He didn't say anything, but he eagerly wanted to urge her on.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, trying to hide her blush. She looked down at her hands.

"Hinata, please tell us what's going on," Naruto urged and Sasuke silently thanked him.

"We were coming here. We were trying to catch up to you. You two were running at such a high speed, it was hard to keep up. We were both so exhausted, but we knew we were getting close, so we didn't want to stop. Out of nowhere, three sound-nin attacked us. We were caught off guard, and there wasn't anything I could really do because I was so exhausted," Hinata said in such a high speed, Sasuke had to go over all the details in his head.

"Wait, you said we. Who else was with you?" Sasuke asked, staring down at Hinata.

She looked up and met his eyes. "Sakura," Hinata said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan? What were you two doing here? Why were you trying to find us?" Naruto asked, his eyes showing his concern.

"I saw Sakura-chan about to take off after you two when you left the village. I tried to get her to stop, but she was so determined. She told me what your mission was about and how she didn't have any chakra left. I couldn't let her go alone, so we both left to follow you two," Hinata explained. She was rubbing her hands together and Sasuke could tell she was close to tears.

"What happened to Sakura? Where is she?" Sasuke probed.

Hinata looked up and tears began spilling out of her eyes. "I don't know! We got separated," Hinata began. "They threw an exploding tag at us. I was able to get us away from it, but not far enough and we were both thrown in different directions. I kept calling her name, but I couldn't find her anywhere and she never answered me. I couldn't do anything. I was so weak. The only thing I could think of was getting to you two. I could see you two ahead, so I ran as fast as I could."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Great. And now she's out there, alone, and completely vulnerable to everyone. Goddamit!"

"I'm sorry," Hinata muttered and Naruto rubbed her back.

"Don't be, the teme is just worried about Sakura. He isn't mad at you," Naruto said, turning around and giving Sasuke a glare.

He knew it wasn't Hinata's fault, but he wanted to yell at someone, to punch someone. _How can you be so stupid, Sakura?_

"Where did the sound-nin go?" Sasuke asked.

"They took off in different directions. I didn't feel them chasing me," Hinata said.

"You stay here with Hinata. I'm going to go and look for Sakura," Sasuke said. He didn't wait for a reply before jumping into the trees and taking off.

He was about to activate his sharingan, before he realized it was already activated. He ran as fast as he could, jumping from tree to tree, hoping to get some sort of clue as to where Sakura was. He couldn't feel for her chakra because she didn't have any more. _This is going to be tough, but I have to hurry._

&&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&&

Sakura didn't move from under the tree root. She sat as still as she could possibly be. She watched the feet of a sound-nin circle her for the third time.

She didn't think they knew she was there, but she really had no idea.

When the explosion happened and she was thrown from Hinata, she rolled down quite a steep hill. Her body was riddled with bruises and cuts, but to her advantage, no broken bones. She would surely be caught if she had sustained a broken bone, especially since she didn't have the chakra to fix it. _But, no chakra at least means they can't sense me._

After she had stopped at the bottom, she jumped up and ran. She hid under the first thick root she could find.

_Alright Sakura, you don't have any chakra, but you do still have your mind. Think, how are you going to get out of this one?_

She continued to watch as the sound-nin paced no more than ten feet from where she was hiding.

She took in slow breaths, trying to slow the pace of her heart. Sure, she had been in plenty battles, but none of them as a regular civilian. It was the worst feeling. She couldn't really defend herself or her comrades.

She watched as the sound-nin seemed to leave the area. She waited for a little while. She knew she had to find a better place to hide. It was only a matter of time before they found her.

She slowly edged her way out of the small hole. As soon as she was out, she got as close to the tree as she could.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone. She closed her eyes, using her hearing to listen for any footsteps. She could hear a few about fifty feet from her. She had to move away from them.

Slowly, she crept out and began moving away from the footsteps. She looked back a few times, and she didn't see anyone following her, so she continued on.

She walked as quickly and as quietly as she could. She began to feel some of the fear ebb away. _You did it Sakura, you got away._

A smile was growing on her face until a voice stopped her. "Thought you got away from us, didn't you?"

Sakura turned around, only to see nothing. She turned back around and ran straight into a sound-nin.

Sakura didn't waste any time. She turned and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

She twisted around trees, but it was no use. The ninja was just too fast. He jumped on her from behind and the two fell to the ground.

He gripped both of her wrists in his and Sakura struggled with him. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Scream all you want, bitch, but no one's going to hear you," the man sneered. Sakura looked up to the man that was holding her. He had short, brown hair that fell in front of his face. He looked rather normal, and if it wasn't in this situation, Sakura would have thought the man was fairly attractive. He gripped her wrists tightly and she spit in his face.

"You little," he began and Sakura took the moment to reach up and bite his hand with all of her might. She broke the skin and blood trickled out and into her mouth. She wanted to gag, but she had to hang on.

Suddenly, she began to remember the chunin exams and how she had done the same exact thing to another sound-nin.

But that time, she had chakra, here she didn't. It didn't take long for the man to pry her off. He backhanded her hard across the face.

Sakura spat out the blood and tried not to move her aching jaw too much. _I have to keep screaming, keep struggling. Someone is bound to hear me. Hinata's out there. And maybe Naruto and Sasuke will hear me too._

So Sakura began to scream as loud as she could. "Get off me! Someone help me," she screamed, over and over.

The sound-nin had had enough. He punched her hard in the face and Sakura saw stars. "You're pathetic," the man said before pulling her up.

Sakura was a bit dizzy from the hit, so she couldn't really stand all that well. The man threw her up against a nearby tree. Her back hit hard and she let out a whimper from the pain.

"From your forehead protector I gather you're a Konoha ninja, and yet, I can't sense any chakra on you. What are you? Playing pretend?" the man said, leering in her face.

Sakura had the urge to lean up and bite him again, but she didn't want to risk making him madder. She continued to struggle away from him, but he had a firm hold on her.

"Kin! Get over here," the man yelled. Sakura watched as another man appeared in front of her. This one was taller and thinner. He had dark, black hair that reached his shoulders. His face held an evil aura and Sakura knew he was even worse then the one who had caught her.

"What the hell are you doing, Saizo?" Kin said. He looked over at Sakura, then at Saizo.

"Look what I've caught us. I think she likes to pretend to be a ninja, but she's so weak. I think we should show her why she shouldn't trespass in Sound," Saizo said and Kin smiled.

"Pink hair, I like it," Kin began, looking over at Sakura. She turned away from his face. "Very, unusual and I love unusual."

Sakura didn't know what to do. She felt her heart racing and she knew she was in a horrible position. "Help! Get away from me! Let me go," she yelled and Kin grabbed her by her hair, yanking her head back.

"Looks like you got a feisty one," Kin said before he pulled out some cloth from his bag. Sakura was about to scream again when Kin placed the cloth through her mouth. He tied it tightly to the back of Sakura's head. She continued to yell, but it came out as muffled screams.

Kin then took some rope, tying Sakura's hands behind her back. He tied her feet together, making sure they were tight. The ropes dug into Sakura's skin, and she could already feel them getting raw. Saizo roughly shoved her to the ground.

He kicked her hard in the stomach and Sakura tried to gag, but the cloth constricted it. She felt her ribs burning with pain.

Kin was next. He leaned down and pulled her into a sitting position. He ran his finger across her face, before pulling away. "We shouldn't waste such a beauty by just beating her up," Kin explained and Sakura blanched.

She knew exactly what they were talking about. Tears began running down her face and she couldn't stop it. She was in a horrible situation with no one to help her and she had no way to help herself.

Saizo smirked. "I see what you're saying Kin. Let's cut her up a bit and then we can each have a go. I like mine to be bloody," Saizo explained.

Sakura searched her surroundings, hoping something would come to mind. She had to get out of this and fast.

Reaching behind her, she searched for anything she could use to help get free of the binds, but there was nothing.

She watched as Saizo reached for her this time. He grabbed her hair and ran his tongue down the side of her cheek. Sakura turned away from him. She was disgusted.

Kin pulled out a kunai from his pack and made his way over to Sakura. She turned and tried to move away, but he just pushed her to her back and got on top of her.

"You're going to love this," Kin said as he traced the knife along Sakura's arm, making a shallow cut. Sakura screamed through her gag as the pain engulfed her. She continued to struggle, but it was futile.

"My turn," she heard Saizo say and Kin backed up. Saizo then made a small cut along her stomach. Sakura screamed again.

They took turns, both of them giving Sakura shallow cuts. Her screams were getting weaker as time passed. It felt like forever and Sakura could feel the blood caked on her body.

She couldn't move; the pain was too great. She continued to cry. She felt so weak…so helpless.

"Alright, I think that's good enough for now. I'm ready to take her. You think she's a virgin?" Saizo said, looking over at Kin.

Kin had a feral look and he licked some of the blood from the knife. "Yeah, she's definitely a virgin," he said.

"Great, let's do this," Saizo said as he made his way over to Sakura, suddenly he was thrown back.

"I think I'll go first," Kin said, looking down at Sakura.

"What the hell?" Saizo said and Kin turned to him, threatening him with the knife. Saizo didn't say anything after that.

Sakura stared as Kin approached her. She turned her head, searching for anyone, anything to help her. This couldn't be it. She had to get away, she had to.

She felt herself being grabbed and slammed against the ground. Kin climbed on top of her. Her shirt was shredded from all the cuts she had received, so Kin just gave it a tug and it pulled apart.

Sakura felt so vulnerable. She wanted to cover up, but she had no way of doing so. Kin looked at her and his eyes were filled with lust and hate. Sakura couldn't stare at him. She turned her head away.

She felt him fumbling with her pants and she twisted and turned as much as she could. "It's useless, you're not going anywhere," Kin explained to her. Sakura knew he was right, but she couldn't give up. She had to fight as long as she actually could.

He grabbed her head and slammed it hard to the ground. Sakura felt herself go dizzy again. Her movements stopped as she tried to get her bearings. The hit wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but hard enough to make her lose her focus.

She felt his hands moving down her legs and she wanted to throw up. _This is it. There's nothing I can do._

Just as she felt like giving up, there was a loud explosion behind them. Kin and Saizo turned to see what was going on. Sakura lifted her head up to see what was going on, but her eyes wouldn't focus. Everything was blurry. She could recognize smoke, but nothing else.

Slowly, her eyes adjusted a bit more and she saw a figure standing on a tree branch a little above them. She couldn't tell who it was though.

"Who the hell are you?" she heard Saizo say.

Kin didn't move off of her, but his attention was drawn to the intruder.

"Get the fuck off of her," the voice said and Sakura instantly knew who it was.

Her eyes widened at the person. It only took a moment more for her eyesight to go back to normal. She looked up at the person

The figure stood with his arms by his sides, his eyes filled with rage. Sakura couldn't stop staring at him as tears of happiness ran down her face.

_Thank you so much. Thank you for coming…_

………..

* * *

**Hmm, so who could it be? Let me give you a hint, I'm full of clichés…**


	11. Consequences

**_In the spirit of Halloween: A New Chapter!_**

**Salvation**

**Chapter 11: Consequences**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stood on the branch looking down at the scene before him. He watched as the two sound-nin faced him. He glared hard at them and tried to control his anger.

He got there only moments before. He watched as the one man climbed on top of Sakura, and he knew he had to do something and quick. He wanted to jump down and knock the guy away from Sakura, but he didn't want to risk hurting her, so he decided it would be best to throw an exploding tag to get their attention.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, taking in her shaking form. She was covered in blood. Gashes lined her body and her shirt was ripped down the middle exposing her bra. Her arms and feet were both bound and she had a number of bruises on her face. Her left eye was swelling and her pink hair was matted to her forehead with blood and sweat.

But what caught Sasuke's attention the most was the look in her eyes. Sakura's eyes showed everything about her. She couldn't hide anything from anyone if they really looked into her eyes, and what Sasuke saw now was fear. Not just a little fear, Sasuke could tell she was scared out of her mind.

Her wide eyes were looking at him, and he could see a flicker of hope flash through her emerald orbs.

"Who the hell are you?" the one closer to him said. Sasuke looked at him, his sharingan blazing, and his fists clenched.

"Get the fuck off of her," he said, surprising even himself with how much hate was filled within that one sentence.

"When asked a question, one should always respond with an answer," the one of top of Sakura said. Sasuke met his eyes and he could see the arrogance wafting off of him.

"I said, get off of her now," Sasuke said, trying to calm himself. He had to figure out how to get Sakura out of there so he could take them both out. He could tell she was completely exhausted and the fact she had no chakra to heal herself or help him fight was crippling.

Sasuke watched as Kin smirked. He reached down and grabbed Sakura's hair, jerking her head back.

Sakura's scream was muffled, but Sasuke could tell she was in pain.

Kin took the knife, tracing Sakura's neck with it. Not enough to cut, but with a little more pressure he could easily kill her.

Sasuke's teeth were grinding together as he tried to calm himself. When had he ever been this mad? Only when facing Itachi, so why now was he so angry? He needed to get a hold of his emotions before he made rash decisions which could easily get Sakura killed.

"She's quite a catch, huh," Kin said, continuing to move the knife across Sakura's neck. "You should have heard her screaming and yelling for us to stop. I've never heard a sweeter sound, and I do come from The Hidden Village of Sound."

Kin placed the knife closer to Sakura's skin, drawing blood. The red liquid flowed down her neck, over her bra, and down her stomach.

Sakura flinched from the pain, but she didn't scream. She wasn't going to give the guy any satisfaction.

Inside Sakura was elated. Sasuke was here, which meant she was going to be safe. The guy was only trying to get a rise out of Sasuke. _Good luck with that. He wouldn't flinch if you threw a knife by his head. He'd just laugh and tell you that you needed to train more._

Sakura's head was still being pulled back, but she could see Sasuke still standing on the tree above them. _He's probably trying to work out a plan right now. Well, hurry the hell up Sasuke. I want this asshole off of me._

Sasuke knew he had to think of something quick, or things were going to get bad really quick. He looked at his surroundings, and an idea clicked. In an instant, he was gone.

Sakura saw Sasuke disappear from sight, and for a second she panicked. _What if he left me? They'll kill me or worse, keep me as their play thing. I can't let that happen. Sasuke, please don't leave me!_

Sakura's eyes frantically searched for Sasuke.

"Where the hell did he go?" Saizo said, and Kin looked around. He lowered the knife a little, and let go of Sakura's hair, but he still did not move from his spot on top of her.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared from the right. He leapt up, effectively kicking Saizo in the side, sending him careening to the ground.

Kin leapt up, ready to attack. Arms suddenly grabbed Sakura from behind, pulling her behind a tree.

Sakura's heart began to race, wondering who now had their hands on her. She was turned around, coming face to face with Sasuke. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"That's my clone in their, Sakura, so I don't have much time. I'm going to untie you and I want you to get as far away from here as possible," Sasuke told her.

He untied the cloth from her mouth, and then began working on untying her arms and legs.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I can't leave you here," Sakura said, watching as Sasuke untied her legs.

"What can you do, Sakura? You're useless right now," Sasuke said, throwing the ropes on the ground.

Sakura's eyes became watery at the comment. She knew she couldn't really do anything and what Sasuke had said was true, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She had felt useless her whole life and she hated it. She was finally starting to get over that, feeling that she was actually an asset in battle rather than a burden, but here she was again, being rescued.

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes convey many different emotions and he really didn't know why.

"Sakura, you need to go," Sasuke told her and Sakura looked up at him. She didn't say anything, but nodded her head.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see his clone disappear. He looked at Sakura one last time, motioning for her to go, and then he jumped into battle. Sakura was hoping that Sasuke would at least offer her his shirt so she could cover up. She felt so insecure and vulnerable with her chest exposed. But, she knew he had his mind preoccupied by the two ninjas, so she didn't say anything. She would deal with it now and then she would borrow one of Hinata's shirts when they reunited. She pulled what little shirt she had left together as much as she could, trying to cover up, even if it was just a little.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke to see him fighting both Saizo and Kin at the same time. She wanted to stay, worried that he might get hurt, but she knew better. These two sound-nin were nothing for Sasuke. He would take care of the both of them in no time at all.

Sakura tried to stand, but her body protested. Her ribs ached, the cuts were too many, and she knew she had lost a lot of blood. Not enough to be life-threatening, but enough to make her weak, even more weak then she already was.

She couldn't wait to get the vial from Orochimaru. She wanted her chakra back. Not just for herself, but also for Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. They needed her to be able to fight, not just be someone they had to watch out for.

She crawled away from the battle, keeping her pace slow so she wouldn't do any other damage to her body. Once she felt she was far enough away, she leaned against a tree, resting her head against the bark, and thinking about how much she hated being weak.

&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&

"So, is the pink chick your girlfriend or something?" Kin said, staring at Sasuke. Saizo was lying on the ground, upside down. Sasuke had taken him out with just a few punches, but Kin was proving to be quite the nuisance.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued to stare, trying to figure out a plan.

Kin held up a knife higher, waving it in front of Sasuke. "This was what we used to torture your little friend back there," Kin said before licking the knife with his snake-like tongue. In that instance, Sasuke was reminded of Orochimaru and more anger consumed him. He hated Orochimaru almost as much as Itachi. Even though the snake sannin was able to teach him quite a few powerful jutsus, he never respected him and he would never call him his teacher.

Sasuke felt his blood pump a little faster with Kin's taunting. The way he spoke of Sakura irked him, and what they had done to her, only fueled his anger.

"As soon as I kill you, I think I'll go and find her. I'm sure she's not far from here. And don't worry, I won't kill her. I've been looking for someone to keep in my room for those lonely nights," Kin said, smirking at Sasuke. "I love it rough. She'd learn to love it to. I'll break her, and it'll be fun. She's so innocent, so pure. You don't find that much these days. I can't wait to watch her scream again."

Sasuke didn't know what made him do it, but before he realized what he had done, his arm was sticking through Kin's chest, his chidori blazing on the other side.

Kin looked at him for a moment, blood trickling out of his mouth. He didn't say anything as he slumped forward. Sasuke cancelled the chidori, throwing the ninja across the clearing, along with Saizo, who would have to see his dead friend laying on him when he woke up.

Sasuke looked down at his arm covered in blood, and for some reason, he didn't feel sorry. He wanted to kill that guy, and he felt good when he did that. _But, I took someone's life. I try not to kill, and I didn't have to kill him. I could have taken him out with just a few more hits or combos, and yet, I killed him. Why? Why did I do that? I just remember him talking about Sakura, and…oh wait, Sakura!_

Sasuke looked up and dashed in the direction he had sent Sakura. He saw a blood trail, and followed it. It was not very long before he rounded a tree to see Sakura leaning against it.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and she smiled. "You're okay, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Her eyes were a bit glassy and Sasuke knew she had been crying.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, not too sure of what to do. "Are you okay?"

Sakura shook her head. "I think so," she said. "How did you find me?"

"Hinata found our camp. She told us that you two were attacked and that you got separated," Sasuke explained. "Why did you come Sakura? That was so careless of you. I thought you were smarter than that."

Sakura looked down, ashamed to be lectured by Sasuke. "I just couldn't leave the two of you to fix my mess. It was my burden to bear, not yours," Sakura answered and Sasuke could hear the remorse in her voice. He wanted to berate her more, but felt it was best to leave it alone for now. Sakura had just been through a horrible event, so he could cut her a little slack.

"Well, let's go and meet up with Naruto and Hinata. Can you stand?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded again.

She grabbed the tree for support and attempted to lift herself. She tried to hide the pain, but Sasuke could see it written all over her face. She began to sweat even more from the strain, and Sasuke stopped her.

He grabbed her arm and looped it around his neck, supporting most of her weight. He didn't ask her why she lied, he already knew the answer. It was just like Sakura to not ask for help.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, for being a burden," Sakura said and Sasuke almost smiled. "Thank you for saving me. If you didn't get there on time then they would have…" Sakura stopped, not being able to finish her story. A few tears leaked out of her eyes, but she brushed them away, ashamed.

"But I did, and they didn't," Sasuke replied, trying to bring some sort of comfort to her. He saw Sakura's lips turn upward and he felt a little better.

"What happened to Saizo and Kin?" Sakura asked as the two began to walk toward where Naruto and Hinata were.

"They won't be bothering us again," Sasuke replied. Sasuke didn't want to tell her he had just killed one of them, he couldn't right now. Even though he knew that Sakura wouldn't look down on him, there was still that thought that she might, and he couldn't face that.

They continued to walk, and Sakura tried to hide her whimpers. The pain was increasing and she knew she should stop and start to patch them up, but she was scared to ask Sasuke. She didn't want to annoy him.

Sasuke looked over and he knew Sakura was in more pain then she admitted. Her wounds were bad. He wished he knew something about healing, and then he could help her, but he didn't. He stopped and Sakura looked at him. "Sakura, do you want to stop and treat some of your wounds?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. We can keep going," Sakura said, but Sasuke could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to stop.

He grabbed Sakura's hand, unhooking it from around his neck. "I need to stop anyway so I can figure out exactly where Naruto and Hinata are. Might as well fix some of your wounds," Sasuke told her.

He helped Sakura to the ground and he pulled out some bandages and some salve from his pack. "Here, take this and try and clean up some of your wounds," Sasuke said, handing Sakura the objects.

Sakura put some cream on her fingers and rubbed it into the various cuts on her body. It stung a little, but she bared the pain. She couldn't believe how many cuts she had. There were probably fifty covering her body. She felt so dirty and grimy from all the dried blood and dirt, and she couldn't wait to wash herself.

When she was finished, she closed the cream and gave it back to Sasuke. She bandaged most of the bigger wounds, leaving some of the smaller ones exposed. They weren't that serious and they would heal on their own.

Her hair felt horrible and she knew she probably looked like a mess. Her face hurt a little to move and she could feel swelling around her left eye. It wasn't enough to obscure her eyesight, but it still hurt like hell.

"How ugly do I look, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked, looking down at her hands.

"What kind of question is that," Sasuke answered, not really sure why Sakura would ask.

"I know my face is all screwed up and my hair is all crazy. I just wanted to know. Nevermind, it's a stupid question, forget it," Sakura said, looking away.

Sasuke looked over at her and he didn't know what to do. He knew she was looking for some sort of validation that she didn't look horrible. She did look like hell, but hadn't she just been through hell. It was okay to look like that. _Why would she be worried about her appearance after going through something like that? Girls, I will never understand them._

Sasuke found himself wondering exactly what Sakura had been through. "What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up to him for a moment before looking back down to her hands. She was clasping them together on her lap. "When me and Hinata got separated, they ran after me. I tried to get away, but they found me. They tied me up and started kicking me and punching me. Then they took a knife and started to cut me all over. And they were about to," Sakura stopped, looking over at Sasuke, hoping he understood what she meant. "well, you know, and then you showed up."

Sasuke nodded his head. He felt so lost. He didn't know what to do. He knew Sakura needed comfort, but he didn't know how to give it to her. He could at least try. "It seems like you went through hell and you tried to fight. You made it out alive, without having any chakra, that's more then a lot of people could do," Sasuke told her and Sakura looked up to him.

Sakura was a bit speechless. If she wasn't mistaken, that seemed to be some sort of semi-compliment coming from Sasuke. She tried to meet his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her, but instead out across the woods.

"Besides the cuts and the bruises on your face, do you have any other injuries?" Sasuke asked, this time looking over at her.

"I think I have a few broken ribs," Sakura answered him and Sasuke looked over to Sakura. He was drawn to her chest and he could see the bruising around her ribcage. He then caught sight of the thin scar on her stomach. He remembered Naruto telling him about how Sakura had fought Sasori, killed him, but was left with that scar. _Hmm, so that's the scar. I'll have to ask her about that fight sometime. Wait, why can I see her chest? Shouldn't that be covered?_ That's when Sasuke realized that Sakura's shirt was ripped. He had forgotten about that.

He immediately turned away, his cheeks growing a little red. He didn't hesitate before pulling off his shirt and handing it to Sakura. He was happy he had decided to wear an undershirt because he didn't like to go around without a shirt on.

Sakura took a moment to grab the shirt. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually doing something like that. Outside, she remained passive, but inside she couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said, before slipping the shirt over her head.

Sasuke nodded his head. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. "What happened to the other ninja?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata said there were three sound-nin," Sasuke told her.

"I don't know. I only saw two, the two back there, that's it," Sakura explained.

"Great, now we have another sound-nin out there somewhere," Sasuke said, jumping up.

"No, you don't," a voice said, and Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Naruto and Hinata standing just a few feet away from them.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, staring at the two.

Naruto smirked. "You can't expect me to let you have all the fun," Naruto said.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Hinata asked, coming over to look at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, running over to her. "What the hell? Teme, why did you let her get hurt?"

Sasuke scoffed a bit and Sakura looked at Naruto. "No Naruto, Sasuke-kun saved me," Sakura explained.

"Why, what happened?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"It's a long story," Sakura said and Naruto looked at her. She could tell he was about to ask for her to continue, but she didn't feel like it tonight. She was exhausted. Just as Naruto was about to speak, Sasuke spoke up.

"I think we should get back to camp. We need to be well rested for tomorrow," Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him. She caught his eyes, silently conveying a thank you. Sasuke didn't say anything but nodded his head in understanding.

Sakura tried to stand, and Naruto and Hinata helped her up. She was a little sad about the fact that Sasuke wasn't holding her anymore, but he did show quite a bit of concern for her and that was enough.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I treated a few of my major wounds. Once I get my chakra back, I'll be able to heal myself in no time flat," Sakura told them.

They seemed to except that answer and they all continued to walk back to the camp. Sakura looked up at Sasuke walking in front of them.

She saw him constantly wiping his arm, and she could see the red stain covering it. She knew it was blood. He didn't say anything about it, so she didn't want to press it yet, but it was definitely something she was going to ask him about later.

* * *

**_Happy Halloween!!_**


	12. Conviction

**Salvation**

**Chapter 12: Conviction**

&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&

Sakura grunted a little as she awoke to the bright, morning sun. She shifted from the position on her side and her body ached all over. Her wounds were still pretty bad and her muscles were so sore.

She could feel the swelling on her eye had gone down, but it was badly bruised. The bruises on her face stung a bit and she knew she had many blue and black marks all over her face. Being a medic-nin, she knew a few things about how to treat wounds without chakra. She had taken a cold cloth and placed it over her face for most of the night to help with the swelling. She made sure she kept checking her wounds, changing the bandages when necessary, and applying cream over all of the cuts.

Sleeping on the ground did nothing for her aching body, as the various items in the dirt dug into her body. She stayed awake most of the night, thoughts running wild of her encounter yesterday, her few moments with Sasuke alone, and why Sasuke was so tormented over the blood on his arm.

Sakura looked around and saw both Hinata and Naruto asleep still, but no Sasuke. Her eyes shifted around the area, looking for the ebony-haired boy. She couldn't make herself shift her body anymore because the pain was becoming a little much, so she resorted to just using her eyes and ears.

Listening closely, she didn't hear any movement. Her eyes continued to scan her surroundings, and then she spotted him.

He was sitting on a branch, high up into a tree, looking out at who knows what. He didn't seem to notice she was awake, because he didn't say anything and he didn't move.

_He must be in deep thought._ He was positioned with his back to her, but she could see a small part of his face. He looked preoccupied with something and she found herself eager to know what he was thinking.

She felt a small breeze blow through the area, and she watched as some of Sasuke's hair blew away from him, revealing more of his face.

She noticed his sharp jaw-line, and his perfectly shaped features. She always thought Sasuke was good-looking when he was a kid, but now, as a man, it was so different. He was so different, she was so different. The way she perceived him was different. He still had his boyish good looks, but they were outlined with hints of a man.

He had seen so much, and even when they were kids, she could always see his torment, but now, he had been through so much more, most of which she would probably never know about. She wondered about what he really had been doing these last few years and she ached for him to talk to her, to open up, even if just a little. She wanted to help him; that was all she ever wanted to do. It almost seemed like that was her purpose in life: to help Sasuke find his.

That thought made her feel alone and ashamed. She knew that she probably would never succeed. Sasuke almost seemed beyond reach. _Yeah, but there was a time when I actually thought we would never get him back, and look what happened, we did_.

Sakura smiled a little at that, knowing it was true. Even though she always had so much hope, she couldn't doubt that a little part of her thought it would never happen; a part of her was sure Sasuke was gone forever.

And maybe that actually wasn't a lie, in a way, he was a little gone. He wasn't ever going to be the Sasuke he was when they were twelve, but was that a bad thing? She was questioning herself. She wasn't the same, neither was Naruto, and their change was definitely for the better, so why couldn't she believe that Sasuke's change would be good as well. _Because, you're scared; scared that it won't be a good change, so it's better to wish he hadn't changed at all._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," a voice said from above and Sakura jumped. Breaking from her thoughts, she focused on Sasuke, who now was looking at her.

Sakura quickly looked away, a blush forming on her face. _When had he noticed me? How long was I staring at him?_ She opened her mouth to comment, but words stuck in her throat. She focused on the dirt ahead of her, trying as hard as she could to rid the red from her cheeks.

She heard Sasuke jump down from the tree, but she still couldn't look up. She felt so embarrassed.

"I guess we should get going. I'll get our stuff together if you want to wake up Hinata and the dobe," Sasuke commented and Sakura nodded her head.

She heard Sasuke messing with his pack, putting everything together. Sakura forced herself to sit up and grabbed her stomach trying to ease the pain. Most of the smaller wounds had sealed, but a few of the larger ones were beginning to cause problems. They had not healed on their own, and they were sure to cause her serious problems if left in that condition. _Just a little bit longer and I'll have my chakra back._

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke had stopped moving a bit, watching her as she shifted. She couldn't force herself to meet his eyes, so she concentrated on standing up. As she finally pulled herself up, she looked up at Sasuke.

He turned his head as she looked at him and Sakura couldn't help the blush that formed again. _Was he looking at me? Was he concerned?_

She was a little reluctant to wake up Naruto and Hinata. She knew as soon as she did that her time alone with Sasuke would end.

The silence was killing her so she decided to start a conversation. "How long have you been up?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at all the weapons in his pack. He didn't look up to her, but shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, a while now," Sasuke replied and Sakura frowned. _Had he been up all night?_

"I thought you said it was essential for us to get some sleep tonight," Sakura said to him as she shifted her outfit. Currently she was wearing one of Hinata's shirts. It was gray, long-sleeved, and fell a little below her waist. She was also wearing a pair of Hinata's black pants. They were a little baggy on her, but she was dealing with it. She felt so weird to be in someone else's clothes. She was so used to her usual outfit that she felt so out of place.

"Someone needed to stand watch and I knew the dobe needed to sleep, so did Hinata. And well, you're hurt," Sasuke said, using one of his kunais to motion to Sakura's various cuts. "I usually don't need much sleep anyway."

Silence prevailed and Sakura tugged on the hem of her shirt, suddenly feeling very shy. It felt so awkward, and she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

Sakura watched as Sasuke continued to check his weapons while sitting on a large rock. He had his one leg propped up, using it as a make-shift table to clean his kunais.

"Sasuke-kun, what was with the blood on your arm?" Sakura asked, surprised at her courage.

She watched as Sasuke stilled his movements. He didn't look at her and Sakura stared at him for a moment. His eyes seemed to darken and his features clenched. He was gripping the kunai so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white. Sakura suddenly found herself wishing she hadn't asked him anything.

He continued to sit in silence and just when Sakura was about to say something, Sasuke spoke. "Are you going to get Hinata and Naruto up, or what?" Sasuke asked, harshly. He looked up at her and Sakura could feel the anger in his eyes.

Sakura suddenly felt like a little kid under his gaze. She didn't know if he was mad at her for asking, or mad at himself for whatever it was that was bothering him. Sakura didn't want to risk urging him to tell her so she quickly nodded, and slowly made her way over to Naruto and Hinata.

She shook Hinata first. Hinata stirred and looked up at Sakura. "M-morning, Sakura," Hinata said, rubbing her eyes quickly as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Morning Hinata," Sakura answered. "We should be leaving very soon."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. Sakura turned to make her way over to Naruto, but as she moved forward, the cuts on her stomach caused her to wince. She stopped her movements for a second.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked, laying a hand on Sakura's back.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry about that. The cuts sting sometimes and it catches me off-guard. Do you think you could wake up Naruto for me?" Sakura asked.

"Ye-yes, of course!" Hinata said, as a blush formed on her face. Sakura smiled and walked back over to Sasuke. She looked up to see him looking at her again. She held his eyes for a moment before he looked away, putting all of his weapons back into his pack.

Sakura walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. The bark was rough on her aching muscles, but it helped take the pressure off of her wounds, so she didn't care too much.

"We're leaving?" a loud voice boomed and Sakura looked over to see Naruto jumping up, full of energy.

"Not so loud," Sasuke commented, before standing. He made his way closer to Sakura and she was happy that he at least granted her the liberty of not having to move while he explained the plan.

Naruto and Hinata walked over and Sakura caught Naruto's eyes. She saw that he looked concerned at her condition, but she just smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright, here's the plan. It's best that we split up into two teams. One will be the lookout, while the other team will go inside to retrieve the vial," Sasuke said.

They all nodded their head, agreeing with the plan.

"So, who's going with who?" Naruto commented.

"Me and Naruto will go in and grab the vial while you two stand guard," Sasuke said and Sakura immediately shook her head.

"No, I'm going in too. I told you, this is something I have to do!" Sakura said, turning to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"No, it's too dangerous and you're too weak," Sasuke commented and Sakura fumed.

"I'm not weak, and I don't care what you say, I'm going. I didn't come here to stand guard, I came here to get my life back," Sakura said. Sasuke was about to talk, but Sakura stopped him. "Look, what good would I do on watch? The purpose of the lookout is to make sure no one spots the people inside. If it's me and Hinata, I won't be able to help her if the situation arises that we have to fight and take down an enemy quickly. It's only reasonable for me to go inside since I'll be less likely to have to fight."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Sakura could tell he was seriously considering it.

"Fine. Sakura, you'll come with me. Naruto and Hinata, you two will stand guard," Sasuke said and Naruto looked up.

"Why do you get to go inside?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I know Orochimaru better than all of you," Sasuke said and they all looked at Sasuke. They could see that that statement went far deeper than just surface level. _Sasuke-kun, what did you go through?_

"Alright, the plan sounds good. Let's go," Sakura said. She pushed herself off of the tree and began walking forward, toward their destination. She felt Sasuke just beside her, while Naruto and Hinata followed behind. Sakura gripped her stomach a little harder. The wounds were really starting to hurt her, but she had to fight off the pain.

"Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura looked over to him. He was looking at her oddly and she began to feel shy again.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sasuke asked, looking her over. "Your wounds…," he trailed off.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Yes, I know I can, because I have to get my chakra back."

"Why…," Sasuke started to say, looking at the ground. "Why are you so determined to get your chakra back? I mean, you could live a normal life, free of danger, and you wouldn't have to feel guilty for it. You gave up your chakra for someone else, and while I know most people despise me, I'm sure they wouldn't look down on you for it."

Sakura was a bit shocked. She hadn't heard Sasuke say this much at one time ever. And here it was, in what could be seen as some kind of concern for her.

Sakura caught Sasuke's eyes and smiled again. "You're probably right, but I couldn't live with that. Especially if I knew that there was a way for me to be kunoichi again. As much as you may not think it, Sasuke-kun, I'm meant to be a ninja," Sakura said to him.

"That's not…," Sasuke started to say, but stopped himself.

"I'm not completely useless, and when I get these wounds healed, I'll prove it to you," Sakura said.

"Well, when we get the vial, you'll at least be able to heal yourself," Sasuke commented and Sakura shook her head.

"No, Sasuke-kun, I'm not doing this so I can heal myself, it's so I can heal others. It's who I am; it's who I've always been. I can't change that, and to be frank, I really don't want to," Sakura said to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled again. "And besides, there's someone who I want to save more than myself, and I'll do anything to reach that goal."

Sakura didn't elaborate and Sasuke didn't ask her too, but Sakura thought it was pretty obvious who she was talking to. She was happy with herself for being so bold and she walked forward with a little more grace and her head held a little higher.

&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&

"Naruto, Hinata, you two wait here. Take down anyone that you feel is suspicious. We'll meet you back here in one hour. If we're not back by then, assume things went wrong and head back to where we camped last night," Sasuke told them in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura wasn't surprised that Sasuke had fallen into the leadership role. She always knew he was one to give orders, rather than take them. What did surprise her was the fact that he seemed so composed within the role, as if he had done this a million times before.

"Why can't we come in to find you if you don't show up?" Naruto questioned.

"Because, it's too risky with that many people inside. It would be best for you two to get away then all four of us get caught," Sasuke explained. Naruto was about to speak again when Sakura interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun's right," Sakura said and Naruto turned to meet her eyes. He seemed a bit disheartened about the fact that Sakura seemed to follow Sasuke's lead, but she knew what Sasuke said was right. They shouldn't take the chance of them all getting caught. "Besides, if something happens, you will be free to go and alert Konoha. You wouldn't be able to do that if you were taken with us."

"What makes you so sure that they'll take you rather than kill you on sight?" Naruto questioned, his eyes full of concern.

"Because, Orochimaru still needs me," Sasuke answered, looking down at the ground.

"And Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't speak for a few minutes, before looking up. He shoved a few of his bangs from his face, before meeting Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Well, let's just say that there aren't many women in sound, and a lot of hormonal men," Sasuke explained and Sakura's eyes widened.

She understood completely what he meant by that statement, and apparently so did Naruto and Hinata. Hinata looked shocked while Naruto's face filled with anger.

"Teme, you would put her in that position?" Naruto shouted, his fists clenched by his sides. Suddenly he shot toward Sasuke, grabbing part of his clothes, slamming his back into a nearby tree. "Some things are worse than death!"

Sakura watched the scene in front of her. She knew Naruto was protective, but not that protective. Sasuke just glared at Naruto before shoving him off.

"You should know by now I would never let something like that happen," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Sakura's eyes stared at Sasuke. She couldn't believe he had actually said that.

Sakura looked back to Naruto who also had a look of shock on his face. Sasuke and Naruto both stared at each other for a few minutes and Sakura could feel the tension in the air.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She wanted to say something to ease the tension but words escaped her. Then, Naruto did something that shocked her completely.

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright, we'll meet you here in an hour," Naruto said. Sakura looked over and met his eyes. They showed concern, but understanding. Sakura could tell in his eyes, even though he would never admit it, that he knew Sasuke would never let anything happen to her if he could help it.

"Be careful you two," Sakura said, hugging Hinata. She turned to Naruto and gave him a long hug. As they were embraced, Naruto leaned over and whispered into her ear. "One hour," he said and Sakura nodded against his shoulder.

Sakura stepped away and turned to Sasuke. He was looking at them with an odd expression, but it disappeared quickly. Sasuke motioned his head for them to get going and he turned and started walking away. Sakura quickly followed without looking back.

&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&

Sasuke softly stepped up to the door that would lead them into Orochimaru's hideout. The new lair looked like an old farm house, but Sasuke knew differently. Inside would be some of the worse things that a person could ever be forced to see.

He could feel Sakura right behind him and he turned to her.

"Sakura, be prepared for this, and I don't mean physically. You're going to see some disturbing things," Sasuke told her and Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke considered leaving her there. He could get in and out quickly if he didn't have to watch out for her, but he knew it would be futile. She was dead-set on helping out, and he couldn't blame her. If the roles were reversed he would be just as stubborn as Sakura.

He wasn't lying earlier when he told him about the sound ninjas and what they would do to Sakura. He had seen many, many things while in sound, and one of those was the constant rape and torture of people. And yes, he did mean people, as in both men and women.

He had been appalled when he first found out what the men around him were doing.

&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He was walking down the hallway, minding his own business. He had been in sound only a few weeks so far. He had decided to train late that night, and was walking back to his room, exhausted._

_Suddenly, he heard a woman screaming. He ran toward the sound coming from a large room at the end of the hall._

_What he saw inside almost made him vomit. A young woman was chained to the wall, naked. She was covered in blood. Sasuke could see many different stab wounds over her body. He could see the teeth marks on her neck and forearms._

_Standing in front of her were two sound ninjas. One of them was holding a knife up to, ready to stab her again. The other was standing in front of her, his pants around his ankles, grunting loudly as he pounded into the helpless woman._

_Sasuke looked up to the woman's face and immediately wished he hadn't. Her face was horror-stricken and in obvious pain. She was crying profusely and screaming for the men to stop._

_The one holding the knife turned to acknowledge him. Sasuke glared at him and the man just smiled. "Come to join the fun?" the man said and Sasuke continued to glare. He was about to attack the man, when suddenly, he appeared in front of him._

"_Don't even think about it, boy," the sound-nin said, before striking Sasuke in the gut, sending him flying into the wall opposite the room. _

_Sasuke fell to the floor and coughed up blood. He looked up with blurry eyes and saw the man standing in the doorway._

"_I know who you are, and I really don't know why Orochimaru chose you. You're pathetic and weak," the man sneered. "And get used to stuff like this. You'll be seeing a lot of it. Who knows, maybe you yourself will get a few late night visitors."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened at the man. The man smirked and slammed the door shut. The screams continued and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and ran to his room. He opened his door and locked it behind him. He fell to his knees and vomited right then and there._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&

Even though he had seen so much, he hadn't seen torture like that before. He was only twelve year old boy, and the scene had haunted him. The man's words had haunted him.

From then on, Sasuke was very cautious. He continued to look over his shoulder, locking the door to his room every night.

He heard the screams, he heard the cries, but he had ignored them. Even though it killed him a little inside to do that, he knew there wasn't another choice, at least not until he got stronger.

There were a few times when people would proposition him, but as he grew stronger, he was able to fend them off a little more each time. It didn't take long for everyone to stop bothering him altogether, but that didn't mean they stopped with other people.

He thought he would get used to it as time passed, but he never did. Each scream and cry pierced his soul just as much as it did that first night. He did, however, find the ability to ignore it, feeling it wasn't his business.

And that's exactly what he did. When the situation would occur, he would walk to his room, lock his door, and drown out all the sounds he heard during his stay in that disgusting village.

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts when Sakura stepped up beside him. He looked at her, studying her innocent eyes and caring face, and he knew he could never let something like that happen to her.

He thought about it being her in the situation of that woman so long ago. Tear-stained and soaked in blood, being raped by a couple of sickening sound ninjas. The thought brought rage through his veins. He would never let Sakura get tainted like that. She had come so close earlier, and that incident still irked him. He was almost too late, and in his mind, that was too close for comfort. He couldn't let that happen again, he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sakura, stay close to me," Sasuke told her and Sakura turned to meet his eyes.

"I will, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in that sweet voice of hers, and Sasuke's conviction only hardened. _We're going to get in and out quickly, nothing is going to happen. _Sasuke had to keep telling himself that.

Sasuke felt someone grab his hand, and he looked down to see Sakura's hand loosely holding his. He stared at the hands for a moment, before looking up.

He caught Sakura's eyes and he felt an unknown emotion flow through him. He was about to release her hand, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed under her gaze, but Sakura gripped his hand tighter.

She looked at him with two bright, emerald eyes and Sasuke didn't mind anymore that they were holding hands.

He needed the comfort of her being there. He couldn't let anything happen to her, and he wanted to know she was still there. Even though this wasn't the exact place he had spent the last three years, it still contained the same vile people with the same disgusting thoughts. The thought of Orochimaru brought up so many bad memories; he couldn't let them taint Sakura.

"Come on," he said, pulling the door open. The two slipped inside the darkness quietly, their hands still entwined.


	13. Expectations

_See if you can find the __**Dane Cook**__ reference!_

**Salvation**

**Chapter 13: Expectations

* * *

**

"Stay low and to the right," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head, even though she knew Sasuke couldn't see her. Currently, they were walking down a narrow path encased in darkness.

The anticipation was killing Sakura. She had no clue what to expect. She was too nervous to ask Sasuke, who at the moment seemed to be somewhere else.

She looked over at him, and although she could only see his outline, she could imagine his face riddled with worry lines and tense with anger. She knew Orochimaru wasn't Sasuke's favorite subject and it must be even worse to be close to him at this moment with a burden by his side.

Sakura scowled at the thought. Yes, she was about as useful as a talking bowl of ramen at the moment, but it wasn't like she was always this way. She was always useful in previous battles. She could heal wounds in a flash and create an earthquake with just a single punch. She was far from useless and she couldn't wait to prove it to Sasuke.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her arm tightly, shoving her into the wall.

"I said to stay against the wall," Sasuke hissed, not letting go of Sakura's arm. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her and she didn't need to see his face to know he was glaring at her.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, ashamed she had lost focus on the task at hand. _This isn't a good way to prove your usefulness, Sakura!_

Sasuke finally released her and she looked up the hallway. She could make out a couple of Sound-nin standing at the end. If Sasuke hadn't of pulled her against the wall, she would have been spotted.

Sakura and Sasuke stood against the wall, flattening them-selves as much as possible. The sound-nin took no notice of them, and eventually the sound-nin left the area.

Sasuke and Sakura continued their trek, until they came to a steel door. It was covered in seals and Sakura knew it would take a lot of skill to get through them.

"This is it," Sasuke said, and Sakura looked over to him.

"How do you know?" Sakura questioned.

"I saw the one he had before and Orochimaru is not one to change," Sasuke answered.

"How do we get in?"

"I know how to open it," Sasuke said, staring at the door.

"Yeah, but how do you know it's the same?" Sakura didn't know why she was questioning Sasuke so much. Maybe it was because she was scared to think that they might get caught, and she didn't want to think about what would happen to her if that occurred.

"Because, Orochimaru didn't know I knew how to get into the other one," Sasuke said. He didn't elaborate further. He made a few quick hand signs before pointing them towards the door.

Seven long snakes erupted from Sasuke. They coiled their way up the sides of the door until they made a symbol Sakura didn't recognize.

The door suddenly clicked open, and Sasuke pushed it slightly. He looked over to her. "Come on," he said before walking inside.

Sakura didn't hesitate as she quickly followed.

&&&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&&&

Sakura stood staring at the room in front of her. It was filled with many different chemicals and potions, covering several different tables.

There were bookshelves lined along the walls, filled with hundreds of books.

Sakura started to walk over to a table, ready to investigate, when Sasuke grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, but rather in front of him.

"We need to find the vial and get out of here," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded in understanding. Now was not the time to snoop around with Orochimaru's experiments. She needed to find that vial soon before anyone found them.

"Tsunade-sama said it would be in one of the cabinets in the back room," Sakura said, walking around the tables towards the back.

She could hear Sasuke's footsteps behind. Reaching the back wall, they both began looking through the various vials that were lined up on the shelves.

Scanning through them, she couldn't find it. She looked over at Sasuke who was still searching. He seemed to be frustrated.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, getting Sasuke's attention. "It's not here."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, looking back over the vials that now littered the floor. "We're missing something," Sasuke commented and Sakura frowned.

"Maybe Kabuto was lying," Sakura said, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Maybe, but there's more to this room then we're seeing. I know how Orochimaru works and this room is too…," Sasuke trailed off.

"Sane," Sakura finished, and Sasuke nodded. Sakura knew what he meant. Orochimaru would have human subjects and grotesque items lying around his lab, not just mere vials and schematics.

"I'm sure there's a hidden room around here or something. There has to be," Sasuke said, looking around.

Sakura walked closer to the wall, inspecting it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything was normal. _It has to be some sort of spell or genjutsu, wait, that's it._

Sakura almost hit herself for not noticing right away. This room was rigged with a genjutsu, so that if anyone were to come in, it would look normal.

Turning toward Sasuke, she shouted his name. "Sasuke-kun, it's a genjutsu," Sakura told him and he looked at her a moment, contemplating what she said. He placed his hands together and said, "Release." The room blurred for a moment before disappearing.

Sakura immediately brought her hand to her mouth to keep from vomiting. Looking around the room, she was horrified at the site. The room was dark and dirty. Tables were all around covered in what looked like blood. There were random body parts scattered everywhere.

There were about thirty or so jars lined up on the counter across the room that contained everything from eyeballs to ears to brains. The smell was awful, and it took everything she had not to puke up the non-existent breakfast she had.

She placed her hand on the table beside her and came in contact with something cold and slimy. Looking down, she saw that her hand was on top of a part of a leg. She almost screamed when something covered her mouth. She began to panic, when someone whispered in her ear.

"Calm down, Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura stopped moving. She immediately turned in his embrace and covered her face into his shirt. His one hand remained on her back, while the other was held her arm.

"This is…, this is just horrible, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I told you Sakura that you would see some disturbing things," Sasuke said to her, moving her away from his body.

Sakura felt a little sad having Sasuke push her away, but she knew such close contact was hard for Sasuke, and especially in this type of situation.

She quickly wiped her eyes and steadied herself. "I know, I'm sorry for losing my composure," Sakura said, looking to the ground.

"Thanks for realizing that was a genjutsu. I was never the genjutsu type, but you always were," Sasuke complimented and Sakura blushed.

"You're welcome," she said, quietly.

"Let's check these cabinets, it's gotta be here," Sasuke said. They both walked over to the back cabinets, inspecting the various vials.

"I found it," Sasuke said, and Sakura turned to him. He held up a vial that contained a purple liquid. On the front was the Japanese sign for chakra, so she knew it was the right one.

Sasuke handed it to Sakura and she gladly took it from him. She inspected it, amazed that such a small thing could be so important to her.

"Are you going to use it?" Sasuke questioned and Sakura shook her head no.

"Tsunade-sama said that I shouldn't inject it into myself without having her test it first. She said they were almost one-hundred percent certain that Kabuto wasn't lying, but she didn't want to take the chance," Sakura explained.

"Tsunade's right, you shouldn't use it until you're sure about its content and effects," Sasuke said.

Sakura placed the vial inside the pocket of Hinata's pants, making sure it was secure, and she looked up at Sasuke.

"Well, we have it, so shouldn't we get back to Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura said and Sasuke was just about to answer her when a voice interrupted them.

"No, I don't think you'll be leaving here," a voice said, and Sakura looked over to the other side of the room.

Orochimaru stood before them and Sakura could feel the anger radiating from Sasuke.

"Nice of you to come back, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru sneered. He then looked over at Sakura and smirked. "And thanks for bringing back such a lovely treasure."

Sakura watch Sasuke clench his fist before stepping in front of her, blocking her view of Orochimaru. "I'm going to kill you," Sasuke simply stated, but Sakura knew how much hate filled those five words.

Sakura looked around Sasuke to see Orochimaru sneering at the two. He seemed unfazed at Sasuke's venomous tone.

"I have to say, Sasuke-kun, I'm very disappointed in you. Surely you wanted power, I never thought you'd abandon that dream for a filthy village such as Konoha, and even filthier ninjas," Orochimaru said as he took a few steps closer to them.

Instinctively, Sakura backed up a little, but her anger soared. How dare Orochimaru speak badly about her home village? She wanted to yell at him, to berate him for his lack of respect, but she couldn't force the words out. She felt scared, she could admit that. Orochimaru provoked fear, in a way that caused Sakura to shiver. She could never know how Sasuke could live with such a being for so long. She could hardly stand a few minutes with the pale, snake-like sannin.

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he flew at Orochimaru. Sakura watched as the two battled. She continued to back up until she was as close to the wall as she could be. She wanted to help, but knew that she would only be a burden to Sasuke. She could do nothing in her state, and with an opponent like Orochimaru, she would be dead before she could even lift a finger.

Sakura watched as both Sasuke and Orochimaru released their snakes. They shot toward each other, trying desperately to reach the other.

Sakura watched Orochimaru fight without the use of his arms. She had to admit, it was fairly impressive. He was a formidable opponent even with such a handicap.

Sakura clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming as Sasuke was hit with a terrible blow to the stomach.

He recovered quickly, but Orochimaru was fast, and he hit Sasuke again, this time he was sent careening toward Sakura.

She moved just in time, as he slammed against a few tables and ended up right beside her.

She reached him quickly, going to his side, helping him to sit up. Sasuke wiped blood from his lip as he glared at Orochimaru.

Sakura watched as he started to get up, but he fell back down, grabbing his chest in the process.

Orochimaru started laughing. Sasuke looked up to him. "What the hell did you do to me?" he said, before coughing up blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, looking him over. She knew that Orochimaru must have punctured Sasuke's lung, severed a few muscles, and cracked a few ribs with that blow.

She was a medic-nin after all, and they were trained to pinpoint the problems before using their chakra. She thanked Tsunade-sama for making it a requirement for all the medic staff to learn how to deduce situations before using any unneeded chakra.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru began. "Too bad you didn't stay with me; you would have had enough power to at least offer me a decent battle."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He gripped at his chest, and Sakura could tell he was in a lot of pain, even if he tried to hide it.

"But, I have to say," Orochimaru stated as he looked at Sasuke. "You were holding back. I wonder why that was. Too afraid to show the girl here the forbidden skills I taught you?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the comment. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Sasuke would learn quite a few forbidden techniques while in sound, but hearing Orochimaru say it out loud like that took her by surprise.

She looked over at Sasuke, trying to catch his eyes, but he kept glaring at Orochimaru.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun, don't give me that look. You should know that it would take a lot more than that to bring me down," Orochimaru chided, kicking over a part of a broken table as he made his way closer.

Before Sakura could register what happened, she was being held in Orochimaru's grasp. He had a firm grip on her neck, holding her at least a foot off of the ground.

She could breathe a little, but just barely. She clawed at his hands, but it was futile. She wasn't getting out of this.

Orochimaru looked at Sakura and started laughing. "And you're supposed to be the hokage's apprentice," Orochimaru said. "I heard you had monstrous strength and almost perfect chakra control and yet you can't even free yourself from my grip."

"Let her go," Sasuke said. Sakura could see out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke was making himself stand. _No Sasuke-kun! You can't fight like this!_

She wanted to yell to him not to move, but she couldn't speak, Orochimaru's grip was too tight.

Orochimaru just laughed. "And what do you think you're going to do? You can barely stand."

Sasuke stood on shaking feet. Sakura watched as he began to make the hand-signs for his chidori. She knew he couldn't do such a technique in his condition; it would most likely lead to his death.

She had to do something, and do it now.

&&&&&&

* * *

&&&&&&

Sasuke felt his rage building up as he saw Orochimaru holding Sakura. It took everything he had not to let the curse seal come out. He wanted so badly to unleash everything he knew on Orochimaru, but he couldn't let Sakura see him like that. Sakura had never seen him in the second stage of the curse seal and he was determined to keep it like that. Naruto had witnessed it, and that was bad enough.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, show the pretty girl the monster you really are," Orochimaru taunted.

Sasuke's fists clenched. He hurt so badly, but the pain he could ignore for now. He had to get Sakura away, if not, she would surely be killed. Orochimaru was not a merciful man.

Sasuke decided it was best for him to attempt Chidori. Even though he knew it would cause only more damage and take away his much needed chakra. He had only one shot at this, and he had to do it right.

He looked down at his arm for only a mere second, readying it for when he unleashed a large amount of chakra, when there was a loud crash.

Sasuke immediately looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes. Orochimaru was pulling himself up on the other side of the room. The wall was now completely cracked. Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her standing there with a smile on her face and determination in her eyes.

She looked over at him and smiled. Sasuke looked down to see a needle sticking out of her leg.

Sakura must have caught his gaze, because she looked down and plucked the needle from her thigh. Walking over, she looked at Sasuke's wounds.

Laying her hand on his chest, she emitted a green light and the pain vanished. Sasuke watched, amazed, as his severe wounds were gone in a flash.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have done that," Sasuke said and Sakura shook her head.

"I had no other choice. Plus, I feel fine. I have my chakra back, now," Sakura said.

"What about your other wounds?" Sasuke asked.

"I healed those as soon as the chakra flooded back into my body," Sakura answered.

Sakura looked over at Orochimaru who at the moment was staring at his right leg. He looked up at her. "Severed all my leg muscles in one hit. Just the type of thing I would expect from Tsunade's apprentice," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke and Sakura readied themselves for battle, but Orochimaru only smiled. "We will continue this at another date and know this, everything has a price," he said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to think on the many things Orochimaru could be talking about with that statement. He had more important things to worry about, like getting out of here.

"Who knows, but we have to get out of here now," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke headed to the door. He opened it slowly, looking out to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, he turned back to Sakura. "Alright, we're going to try and go out the way we came. Stay close and be quick," Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. He noted that she smiled a little more now and that she seemed to have more confidence. He also felt the small need to give her a compliment, she had done very well back there and she took a great risk by using the potion immediately.

He looked up at her and caught her eyes. "Nice move back there," Sasuke said and Sakura's eyes lit up. She smiled at him, and he could see her cheeks tinting a little. He smirked to himself for still being able to cause such a reaction in Sakura so easily.

"Thanks," she muttered, before breaking their eye contact.

Sasuke smirked, before turning back to the door. Checking once more, he made his way out into the hall, ready to get the hell out of sound.


	14. Savior

_**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay. Work and Christmas have got me running around like crazy these days. _

_And since I won't be updating before then, I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (for those who don't celebrate Christmas)!_

**Salvation**

**Chapter 14: Savior

* * *

**Sasuke moved slowly down the hallway, making sure to keep at a steady pace so Sakura could keep up. 

Currently, they were looking for another way out. Their previous way was blocked and although they were sure they could take out a few sound-nins, they knew they couldn't take on fifty of them.

Sasuke figured that Orochimaru must have alerted everyone to their presence after he vanished earlier. All the sound-nins were too alert and there were too many. They had been lucky so far as to being able to avoid any confrontation.

One guard spotted them, but Sasuke was able to render him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke couldn't wait to get out of there. He had enough and he didn't think he could take any more.

Sasuke heard shuffling up ahead. He turned around to face a puzzled looking Sakura.

"I think we're going to have to do some fighting," Sasuke whispered and Sakura nodded her head.

She crept closer to him and Sasuke had to resist the urge to tell her to be careful. _She looks too eager for this._

Turning around, they made their way to the end of the hall.

Keeping his voice low, Sasuke said, "Alright, we're going to have to go through the basement and head out that way."

"Let's just get out of here," Sakura replied and Sasuke could tell that she hated this place more than anything.

He opened the door and they walked slowly down the stairs. Reaching a dark room at the end, they both stopped. Sasuke wanted to shield Sakura's eyes from what she was about to see, but it was too late. Sasuke heard Sakura gasp beside him and he inwardly cringed. The sight before them was not something he wanted innocent Sakura to see.

**&&&&&&&

* * *

****&&&&&&&**

Sakura couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions as she stepped farther into the hallway. Both of her hands were currently covering her mouth and she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

Down the hallway, lined up on both sides were cages. Inside those cages horrified Sakura.

They were humans. All types of humans: older people, men, women, and even children ranging in age. Sakura counted thirteen of them. Thirteen imprisoned souls.

Sakura walked forward and she felt Sasuke grab her arm, stopping her, but she shook him off. Even though the site was terrible, she had to see this…needed to see this. She knew that not everyone came from a village like Konoha, but the shock of seeing it first-hand would forever be imprinted in her mind.

She walked to the first cell, which had a young man no older ten, in it. He had bright yellow hair that reminded her a little of Naruto. He was curled up in the corner, and his eyes were wide with fear.

Sakura laid her hands on the bars, looking over at him. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly. She reached her hand in and signaled for him to come closer. He didn't move, instead he sat still eyeing her hand.

The boy shifted some and Sakura saw a pained look spread across his face as he tried to move his leg. Looking at it, Sakura noted that it was badly broken. "Your leg…I can heal that for you," Sakura said.

She grabbed two of the bars and forced her strength into them, but they didn't budge. Sakura looked over to Sasuke.

"Why can't I move these?" Sakura asked.

"Chakra infused bars," Sasuke simply replied.

"But why would he need that if he was only keeping civilians?" Sakura contemplated.

"Because, some of these people used to be ninjas," Sasuke replied and Sakura gasped.

She looked at all the prisoners. They were so scrawny and unhealthy; their skin a nasty, yellow color from malnutrition. Their eyes were black and dull-signifying that they were completely broken.

Sakura couldn't believe that some of these people used to be ninjas. It seemed so impossible. Ninjas were made to be soldiers, yet they were born human. And every human can be broken. Sakura knew this better than some, as Sasuke was no doubt the person that could break her.

She turned back to the boy who continued to stare at her. "Please, come here. I'm going to heal you," Sakura said. She stared into the boy's eyes, trying hard to comfort him. Finally, the boy shifted and inched his way closer.

Once he was next to her, Sakura brought her hand over his leg. Her hand started to glow green, and the boy's eyes widened in fear. Sakura took her free hand and placed it on top of the boy's in a loving way. It seemed to soothe him a bit, and she continued her work. It took only a few minutes for the boy's leg to be completely healed.

He started moving it around and a smile appeared on his face.

"Now, it'll be sore for a few days, but after that it should be fine," Sakura said and the boy looked at her.

"Are you an angel?" he questioned with eager eyes and Sakura laughed.

"No, can't say that I am. I just have a great teacher," Sakura admitted, thinking about Tsunade and how lucky she was to have her as her mentor.

"Thank you," the boy said and Sakura smiled. This was why she became a medic-nin. Nothing brought her more joy then to see a patient happy.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Kohaku," the boy said and Sakura smiled.

"That's a nice name. I'm Sakura, and the brooding one over there is Sasuke," Sakura said, pointing to Sasuke who gave her a glare.

Sakura didn't think twice as she stood up and made her way around the room, healing each and every person.

She began to feel a little woozy as she neared the end, but she had to keep going. She didn't know what else to do.

She felt arms on her shoulders and she was turned around to meet Sasuke's face.

"Sakura," he said sternly. "You have to stop. You'll kill yourself at this rate."

Sakura brushed Sasuke off and went to the next person. "No, I'm almost done," she said and Sasuke sighed.

Once Sakura healed the last person, she flopped on the ground, resting her head in her hands.

"Thank you, young lady. You truly are an amazing person," an older man stated and Sakura looked up at him.

"No, when I get you out of here then you can say that," Sakura said. She stood up on shaky legs and she felt Sasuke come closer to her. She turned to look at him. "We have to free them Sasuke."

"Sakura, we can't. Not right now. We wouldn't be able to keep them safe. There are too many of them and only two of us. Plus, you used up all of your chakra healing everyone," Sasuke explained.

"We can't leave them here. We have to do something," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she stared at him hard. She couldn't leave these people.

Sasuke was about to say something, when he stopped and looked at the door. "Someone's coming," he said and then Sakura could feel many different chakras heading their way.

"Come on Sakura, we have to go now," Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura by the arm and forcing her along.

"No…no! We have to help them!" Sakura pleaded.

"You have to do as he says. If you stay, you'll never get out," the older man who had spoken to her earlier said. "There's a small exit over on the right. It should lead you to the surface."

Sakura stared at the man and he gave her a half-smile.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, pulling Sakura along. "Let's go!"

Sakura still resisted. "I can't leave you!" she announced.

"Go now, or else you'll never be able to help us," the man said.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed her next to the exit. He was about to climb through when the door busted in and about ten sound-nin came bounding in. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, pushing her to the ground behind a large crate in the corner. He held Sakura in front of him with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

They couldn't slip out without being seen, so they had to wait until the sound-nin left.

"Well, well, look at all the tormented faces we have here today," a sound-nin sneered.

The one sound-nin walked over to the old man's cage. He banged on the cell with his hand and the old man just looked at him.

"Get the hell up," he shouted, but the old man didn't move from his spot on the ground of his cell. "You stupid old bastard!" He did a few hand signs and the lock clicked. He walked inside and grabbed the man by the neck, hoisting him up. The older man just stared in defiance.

"You look healed! Who the hell healed you?" the sound-nin said and Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't think about the fact that they could be punished for her healing them.

The old man didn't say anything; he just stared defiantly at him. "Answer me you filth," the sound-nin shouted and still the man didn't answer.

The sound-nin didn't let the man go as he started to smirk. "Fine, if that's the way you want it," the sound-nin said and in just a matter of seconds there was a loud crack as the man's neck was broken.

Sakura gasp was muffled by Sasuke's hand. She wanted to do something and she tried to get up, but Sasuke held her in place. The sound-nin dropped the old man's lifeless body to the cold, dirt floor as he walked out of the cell. He didn't look in the least bit disturbed by what he had just done and Sakura was completely sickened.

"Now, one of you is going to tell me who did this or you're going to end up like him," the sound-nin said, looking around at all the frightened people.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and another sound-nin ran in. "We've found two of them outside; male and female. We're giving chase and we need help now!" the man shouted before quickly leaving the room.

Sakura's mind shot to Naruto and Hinata. _It has to be them! _

"Alright, let's go," the main sound-nin said before heading to the door. He was the last one to leave, but before he did, he stopped.

"We'll continue this later," he said and then he was gone.

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he threw open the door and shoved Sakura through, even though she pleaded with him to let her go back. It didn't take long for them to reach the surface.

Running out, Sakura's heart dropped. She knew she should have stopped them from killing that man, but she also knew that if she did they would have all been killed.

Sakura could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and this time she wasn't ashamed to let Sasuke see.

"We should have helped them," Sakura muttered and Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No, we did the right thing," Sasuke told her and Sakura pushed him away. She glared at him, not really sure why she was taking her anger out on him.

"He shouldn't have died! It was because of me he died!" Sakura stated, keeping her voice low and dangerous. She looked down at the ground, trying hard to control her anger. She continued to cry when she felt Sasuke grip both of her shoulders fiercely, making her look at him.

"No, Sakura, you saved them! You saved all of them! They were all broken when we got there, but after you healed them, they came alive again. You gave them more than they could have dreamed of," Sasuke explained and Sakura scoffed.

"What did I give them besides a death sentence?" Sakura asked and Sasuke stared into her eyes.

"You gave them hope, Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura stared into his eyes.

"How would you know that?" Sakura asked again, not taking what Sasuke said at face value.

"Because, you did the same with me," Sasuke admitted and Sakura stood, struck at Sasuke's words.

Sasuke rarely opened up, rarely communicated, but Sakura could tell Sasuke was being genuine when he said that to her. The comment helped stop some of her tears.

"How are we going to help them?" Sakura questioned and Sasuke let go of her shoulders. She felt the loss of his touch and desperately wanted it back, but she decided to step away from him instead. She knew that Sasuke would be feeling a little vulnerable at his confession, and he would want to have a little space, and she was willing to give it to him. Sasuke was like a candle; he burns slowly and brightly, and with the right touch, care, and slow going it will forever burn, but with the wrong move, he can easily go out and fall into darkness. Sakura couldn't have that, because if Sasuke succumbed to darkness, she knew she could easily follow. She had to help him, for both their sakes, and maybe one day she could crack the heart of ice, even if just a little.

"We'll think of something, but for now we need to find Hinata and Naruto and get out of here," Sasuke said, looking at their surroundings and Sakura couldn't agree more.


	15. Revelations

So sorry for the long wait. Life is catching up to me. But, I'm back and hopefully I'll be back to updating this story every week!

**Salvation**

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Tsunade shouted as she quickly stood from her chair, putting a large dent into the top of her desk. She was seething with anger and Sakura could only hide her fear. She knew Tsunade was going to be mad at her for what she did, but this type of rage was above Tsunade's normal anger level.

Sakura currently stood before her with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. They had only been in Konoha for a few minutes before being called to the Hokage's tower.

Sakura slumped back a little as Tsunade glared at the four of them.

"Besides the fact that you specfically disobeyed my orders about not going, you injected the vial that I told you needed to be tested first!" Tsunade almost screamed.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry, but I don't regret either decision," Sakura began and Tsunade eyed her angrily. "I respect you, you know that, but this is something I had to do!"

"But the vial, Sakura?" Tsunade questioned, and Sakura tried to explain.

"It was a spur of the moment decsion I had to make and it might not have been the best choice, but it was the right choice," Sakura told her.

"But you don't know the side effects!" Tsunade said.

"I don't care about that. Sas-," Sakura began, but stopped herself. Now was not the time to express concerns for Sasuke. "My teammate was in trouble and I had to help, regardless of what could happen to me." Sakura stood, completely resolved about what she had done. She knew she would have done the exact same thing if she had to do it over again.

Tsunade didn't say anything, instead she just shook her head. Sakura could feel the disappointment in the air.

"And what about you three?" Tsunade asked.

"They had nothing to do with it," Sakura said and Tsunade looked at her.

"Sakura, now is not the time to speak," Tsunade said and Sakura looked down, ashamed.

"Hinata, since you aided Sakura in her escape," Tsunade began and Sakura began to feel bad. She was about to speak up again, but Tsunade shot her a look and Sakura shut her mouth. "You are on probation for one month. No missions for that period. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Hinata said weakly.

"Alright, you may go," Tsunade said and Hinata turned to leave. Sakura caught her eye before she left and Sakura mouthed the words: "I'm sorry." Hinata just shook her head and left quietly.

"Naruto, since ultimately the mission was a success and you didn't have a real role in helping Sakura, you're free to go. However, I want a full-detailed report on my desk tomorrow morning, 6AM sharp," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded. He gave Sakura an encouraging smile before leaving.

"Uchiha, since you went on the mission like you were asked and it did succeed, I will take this into consideration about your punishment. You are free to go and stay where you like, but you have to report to me at 9AM, then I will tell you your punishment," Tsunade explained. She turned around, and looked out the window. "Uchiha, take your leave."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He didn't smile like Naruto or mouth anything to her, he just looked into her eyes, as if trying to convey some hidden meaning. He turned away from her and began to walk out, but before he left, in a very un-like Sasuke move, he laid his hand upon her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sakura felt her heartbeat acclerate a little at the contact, but she did feel a sense of calm flow through her body. Before she knew it, he was gone and she was left alone with the one person she respected and feared the most.

"I hope you understand the full consequences of your actions," Tsunade began, still not looking at Sakura. "From now on you are hereby suspended from going on missions."

Sakura's eyes widened at that. "But Tsunade-sama," Sakura began but Tsunade turned around, staring into her eyes.

"No, Sakura, no excuses. You will take your punishment like a true kunoichi. I'm sorry to say that you have also lost my trust."

Sakura let her head down, trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Listen Sakura," Tsunade began, her anger slowly ebbing away. "I hope you know why I'm doing this. It's for your own good. Now, I want you to go to the hospital and have as many tests done as you can. This is Orochimaru we're talking about. Nothing good can come from it."

Sakura felt small and insignificant at the moment. She let Tsunade down and she couldn't remember a time when that had happened. "What do I do now that I can't go on missions?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade lowered herself into her chair, placing her hands under her chin. She looked defeated and Sakura really didn't know why.

"You are to report to the hospital five days a week and work there as needed. Once I feel that you have earned the right to, I will send you on a D-ranked mission and you shall work up from there," Tsunade answered. She didn't meet Sakura's eyes directly and Sakura knew that this hurt Tsunade just as much as her.

"Alright, I understand," Sakura said.

"You may go," Tsunade replied and Sakura turned around.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura said. It felt weird to talk to Tsunade so formely.

Sakura left the room, shutting the door behind her, but she didn't leave. She rested her head against the door, trying to comprehend all that had just transpired. Just as Sakura was about to leave she heard a glass break inside the room. She listened closely to what was going on. She could hear the sound of Tsunade crying. Sakura couldn't believe that Tsunade was showing such care and emotion.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," she heard Tsunade say and Sakura could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks. She turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry too, Tsunade-sama." Sakura wiped her cheeks and headed down the hallway.

&

* * *

&

Sasuke sat against the rail of the bridge, looking down at the crisp water blue. He watched his reflection ripple under the slight breeze. His thoughts were all jumbled at the moment. He thought about where he wanted to stay, should he go back to the Uchiha district, or should he just purchase an apartment. Naruto had suggested he stay with him, but Sasuke immediately turned that down. He couldn't fathom the thought of having to stay with Naruto longer than he really had to.

He also thought about what Tsunade would decide for his punishment. He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't worried.

He also couldn't keep his mind from drifting to the encounter he had this morning in the Hokage's office. He had no idea what Sakura's punishment was, but he had a feeling it wasn't good. He actually expected for her to come crying to him, expressing her feelings and hoping for some kind of consolence.

At least, that's what the Sakura he used to know would do, but she had not done that, which really showed him how much she had changed. Not only her, but Naruto also. When he was younger, he would have yelled at the Hokage, expressing his distaste with the punishment she gave out to Hinata, but today he did not protest. _Naruto has a newfound respect for the Hokage, I see. I missed alot while I was away._

Sasuke stood up, not really having any destination in mind, began walking. As he started down the path, he caught sight of Kakashi leaning against the tree, his head buried in a book. Sasuke, however, wasn't fooled. He knew Kakashi had purposely waited for him, and Sasuke was curious as to what Kakashi had up his sleeve.

"Hm, don't try and act like you're reading, what do you want?" Sasuke muttered, his voice monotone as he passed right by Kakashi, continuinig on his path.

"Can't I see how my former student is faring?" Kakashi asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

He stopped and looked back at Kakashi who had not moved from his original position. "What is it?" Sasuke pressed. He wasn't in the mood for Kakashi's games today.

Kakashi stood up from his position, putting his book to his side. Sasuke looked him over, and although he did seem exactly the same, there was one major difference in his former teacher's appearance, and that was the look in his eye. Sasuke was never that good at reading people when he was younger, as his only real concern was of himself and his revenge, but as he grew older, he learned to read people, and most people could tell you everything just by looking into their eyes. Sasuke still wasn't all that good at it, but he would say he could read Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi fairly well since he knew them three the best. His former teacher was very good about hiding his emotions, not only through his actions, but also by the mask on his face and the forehead protector dileberatley hiding his one eye.

But Sasuke knew Kakashi could switch gears with the drop of a hat. He could go from comedic to serious, and also from seemingly nonchalant, to a caring person.

Looking into Kakashi's eye he could read a few things. One was definitely sadness and grief, no doubt from all that he had lost throughout the years, another was lonlieness, which was very prominent and also something Sasuke could always relate too. There was something else, but Sasuke couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts when Kakashi said, "So, I heard the mission went well."

"I guess so," Sasuke replied.

"Tsunade explained to me what happened. I suppose you know what sort of danger Sakura put herself in," Kakashi said, walking a little closer. If Kakashi was trying to make him feel bad for Sakura, it wasn't going to work.

Even though it was hard to admit, Sasuke did feel guilty for what happened. He should have been strong enough to stop Orochimaru on his own, rather than having Sakura risk her life to help him. When was he ever going to get strong? When was he going to be able to stop being so fucking weak?

"No need to get defensive Sasuke, I was only pointing out something. I know Sakura is old enough to make her own decision, and the consequences are hers to bare, but I want you to realize how much those two care about you. They'll never stop being there for you, and they wouldn't hesitate to lay down their lives for you. I remember one time when you would do the same," Kakashi explained. He walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just hope you can learn to have that type of relationship with them again. They deserve it for all that they have been through."

Sasuke couldn't help the anger that was filling him, nor could he help the words that flowed from his mouth. "Well, what about me? I didn't ask them to be like that! And I've changed. It's stupid to live for someone other than yourself!" Sasuke shouted, shoving Kakashi's hand off of him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke, you have to learn to grow up, you have to understand that to be a true ninja, to gain true strength, you have to learn to stop being selfish. That's what love is Sasuke, unselfish. You can love many in various ways. Naruto loves you as a brother and Sakura loves you in another way. That's how they feel, and I know they will never change. What you have to realize is that you can't take that for granted. Trust me when I tell you this, you will regret it when they're gone."

Sasuke turned around, anger still flowing in his veins. He heard Kakashi, and he knew it was the truth, but it was hard to absorb. He had lived a certain way for so long, it was going to take time to change, and to be honest, he didn't know if he really wanted to change.

"Listen Sasuke, the last time we had a talk I tied you to a tree, and yet you still didn't listen. You abandoned this village, and you abandoned team seven. Not many people get a chance to change things, but you have. You've been given another chance and I suggest you take it," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke didn't turn around to acknowledge Kakashi. He couldn't for sake of his pride, but he had heard what he said, and he was listening to it. Before he knew it, Kakashi was in front of him. He had moved his forehead protector up, exposing both of his eyes.

Sasuke looked into them, and was amazed at what he saw. Looking back at him wasn't a regular Sharingan eye like before, instead staring at him was the Mangekyo Sharingan. Something Kakashi should not have been able to achieve. Sasuke was stunned.

"This Sasuke, is what you can achieve. In this village the impossible happens. A young kid, who was ostricized by everyone, hated by everyone, who had barely any ninja talent has become a great candidate for Hokage. A young girl, with only limited skills, a bad temper, and an obsession became a the Hokage's apprentice, and the second most skilled medic-nin in this village, and a regular anbu ninja with only a borrowed Sharingan in one eye learned a skill that only a prominent bloodline family was meant to have," Kakashi explained. Sasuke couldn't move from his spot as he continued to stare into Kakashi's eyes. "This Sasuke is what someone can accomplish in Konoha, along with his friends, his family that care for him and stick by him no matter what. Strength is in bonds Sasuke, strength is in friendship, and once you learn this you will truly become a the great ninja I know you can be."

Sasuke again didn't say anything. He finally broke eye contact with Kakashi and looked down. He had alot to think about and he wondered how he could handle it all.

"Now, enough with that," Kakashi said, and Sasuke looked up to see that Kakashi's eye was now covered again, and his mask hid a smirk. This was one thing he could never understand about Kakashi, his ease of changing emotions. "How about we head into town. I'm sure there are plenty of open apartments we can look at. You gotta get one with a big kitchen so you can cook Team 7 some nice meals so we don't have to have our weekly dinner of ramen all the time."

Sasuke still didn't say anything, but he smirked at Kakashi and began walking beside him, heading into town.

"Maybe while we're there you can by some editions of the Icha Icha Paradise series. You need some good reading," Kakashi began, holding the book up in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke pushed the book away from him.

"I don't need that perverted stuff," Sasuke said and Kakashi laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you have such a great love life. So, how's Naruto doing anyway?" Kakashi said with a laugh, before being knocked to the ground by Sasuke's fist.

&

* * *

&

Sakura walked out of the hospital, heading in no particular direction. She had just had about every test possible done on her. Everything seemed to be fine with her, but they still had to run some tests on her blood.

Sakura felt fine, but she could understand Tsunade's concern. This was Orochimaru they were talking about, there was never anything good that could come from him.

Sakura continued to walk along. She wasn't in any mood to go home at the moment.

She thought about many things, about the days events, and the serious risks she had taken. _They were risks, but they were necessary. I would do it again in a second if I had to._

Sakura had to keep thinking that she had done the right thing, or else too many ifs would begin to form in her mind.

"Miss Sakura," she heard someone call, and she turned around to see a small girl running up to her.

"Mya," Sakura said, hugging the small girl.

Mya was a young genin, who reminded Sakura of herself. She had strong chakra control, and a sense for the medical ninjutsu. Sakura would often talk to her about her studies and other various things. The girl was really cute, she was only twelve, but she had so much potential and she was exceptionally smart.

The girl was small, like Sakura was at twelve. She had brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulders. She wore her forehead protector across her forehead, which always reminded her of Naruto because, like him, she never took it off. She had bright, hazel eyes which sparkled with a sense of innocence that Sakura only wished she could have again.

"What are you doing out, Mya?" Sakura asked and Mya looked up.

"We're on a mission looking for a lost dog," Mya answered, with great enthusiasm.

Sakura smiled at her. "Well, that's good Mya. Have you been keeping up with your medical training?"

Mya nodded her head. "Yes, I've been practicing everyday. I'm definitely not as good as you, but I will be one day!"

Sakura laughed. "I firmly believe that Mya."

"Miss Sakura, I'm glad that you're ok. I heard about your mission and I was worried about you," Mya explained.

"Mya, you have no reason to be worried about me. Believe it or not, I'm a strong shinobi," Sakura answered. Even this little girl thought she was too weak for a mission.

"Of course you are, Miss Sakura, that's not what I mean. Even if the person is the strongest person in the world, if they are someone you care about you're going to worry about them. Don't you feel like that about certain people too, like Naruto-kun?" Mya said and Sakura stood, stunned. This little girl brought up a good point. She never thought about it like that. She never thought about the fact that people worried about her or didn't want her to go on missions because she was weak, but because they cared about her. She felt the same about Naruto, Kakashi, and of course, Sasuke. She knew the three of them were formidable ninjas and could certainly handle themselves, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about them whenever they were away from her.

"Mya, come on!" a voice yelled, and Sakura looked back to see two young boys standing by a tree. She recognized them immediately as Mya's two teammates, Shin and Koga.

"I'm coming," Mya yelled back, before looking at Sakura.

"Those two, they just can't do anything without me!" Mya said.

Sakura laughed a the comment. "Well, you better get going but how about you come over my house on Saturday and we'll practice some more medical training?"

"Yes, I would love that!" Mya answered. "Bye Miss Sakura!" Mya waved as she turned around and headed back to her team. Sakura watched as the two boys immediately began talking to her and running off to their sensei. Sakura couldn't help but think of Naruto and Sasuke. I_f only they were like that, things would have been alot simpler. Yeah, but I wouldn't trade either of them for anything._

Sakura felt her stomach rumble a bit and she decided to head back to her apartment for something to eat. It was going to be a tough couple of months, but she would tough it out because that was what a kunoichi did. They persevered, and she wouldn't let a little bout of probation stop her from being the best kunoichi she could.


	16. Memories

**Salvation**

**Chapter 16: Memories**

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the Hokage tower a little before he was scheduled. He knocked on the Hokage's office, in which he heard a mumbled "come in" from behind the closed door.

Sasuke pushed open the door and found Tsunade looking out the window. Sasuke didn't greet Tsunade in any way.

"Sit down, Uchiha," Tsunade said and Sasuke didn't comply. He wasn't in the mood to sit and who was she to order him around.

Tsunade turned to look at him, clearly annoyed. "I said sit down," she said, menacingly, and Sasuke could feel the anger radiating off of him. As much as he didn't want to sit, he knew that if he didn't Tsunade could easily send him to the hospital with quite a few nasty bruises.

He turned and took the chair closest to him and waited patiently for his sentencing.

Tsunade looked back out the window. She didn't say anything for a few moments and Sasuke felt the tension in the air.

"Do you know where I was when I was tracked down by Jiraya and Naruto?" Tsunade suddenly said. It was more of a rhetorical question, as Sasuke knew that Tsunade would not expect him to know such a thing. "I was in a village, quite a ways from here, gambling and drinking my life away. I don't really remember the day I left Konoha, but I remember how I got to that point. I had just lost my fiance, my teammate who I loved and respected dearly, was found experimenting on humans and plotting against this very village, and my other teammate was so consumed with finding Orochimaru that he wasn't ever around. I had no one. My whole family was dead, and my teammates had abandoned me."

Tsunade stopped for a moment and Sasuke watched her. Even though she tried hard to conceal her real appearence, Sasuke could clearly see the worry and stress lines across her forehead as she looked out the window. Sasuke didn't know why Tsunade was telling him this, but for the sake of arguement, he decided it was best not to interrupt.

Tsunade sighed, as if thinking whether or not she actually wanting to divulge such information. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued. "I traveled everywhere I could, trying so hard to put my past behind me and forget everything that I was, everything that had happened, I tried hard to forget Konoha." Tsunade turned to look at Sasuke. "And that's one thing we have in common, Uchiha. No matter how much we tried to run away from this place, it kept tracking us down; in the form of our teammates."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, thinking about what she was talking about. He couldn't deny that she was right. Even though he had done everything he could, he just couldn't get away from this place, especially from his two insistent teammates.

Tsunade sat down at her desk, shuffled some papers, and looked back up at Sasuke. "When Naruto and Jiraya found me, I was at my lowest, and I just couldn't understand why they wanted me to be Hokage. I mean, I had abandoned my village, abanonded my teammates, and abandoned my duties as a ninja, yet they still wanted me, but I think I've finally figured it out. It's because this place doesn't let it's own escape, and as long as the person who left it still has something decent left in their heart, they can always be saved and will always have a chance to redeem themselves."

Sasuke shifted a bit, knowing that Tsunade was about to inform him of his punishment.

"That's why, Uchiha, I have decided to give you a second chance. From this point on your slate is clean. You will no longer be referred to as someone who betrayed this village. There will be no references to you serving under Orochimaru or about any of your past deeds. Today, you start anew. But that also means you have to start from the ground up. You will be sentenced to serve on D-Rank missions and work your way up. However, I do know that your ability level is advanced, so it shall take you no time to reach the jounin level."

Sasuke didn't say anything and he didn't let his emotions falter either, but inside, he couldn't believe it. How was it possible that he could start over, try everything again. Even though he was not at all happy about having to start back over at the genin level, he was not about to complain, because what Tsunade had given him was something he couldn't have ever dreamed of getting. Tsunade's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I will treat you like any other ninja, and as such, you have my respect and my trust. But, if you should ever betray this village or try to hurt one of your comrades again, I will personally see to your execution. Understood?" Tsunade said and Sasuke just nodded his head.

"When I think about you three, team 7 that is, I can't help but compare you to my old team. The only difference is that me and Jiraya gave up on Orochimaru and Naruto and Sakura never even thought about giving up on you. That just shows me that you three are truly remarkable and stronger than any of us ever were," Tsunade expressed. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

"What team will I be on?" Sasuke asked. He was curious if Tsunade would keep him with Sakura and Naruto or not.

Tsunade laughed a little. "Well, of course I can't take you away from those two, so Team 7 is still intact. Sakura is currently on probation, and she can only go on D-Ranked missions for now also, but I may have to steal Naruto every once and awhile to head out on a more qualified mission. Other than that, you three will be together."

Sasuke nodded his head. "You will meet with your team tomorrow at 7am. You may leave," Tsunade said, not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke got up from his chair and moved to the door. He stopped for a moment, before turning around. "Just so you know," he began and Tsunade looked up at him. "There was no saving Orochimaru. He was gone long before anyone could have saved him."

Tsunade didn't say anything, she just sat quiet for a moment. Sasuke could see the look of shock and he wondered whether it was over the truth of Orochimaru or the fact that Sasuke had just said a semi-comforting comment.

Tsunade's small chuckle broke the silence. "Well, you sure are full of surprises," she said, shaking her head a bit. "I look forward to seeing how well you do, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't move, as this was the first time that Tsunade said his first name, rather than his last. It was clearly her way of showing that things had changed and that she was going to hold up her end of the bargain.

Sasuke made little sound as he left the room, closing the door behind him. He really did have a clean slate. He felt like the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, at least half-way anyway. Even though he did feel guilty about all of his past deeds, it was a relief to know that now four people, one of them being the Hokage, had completely forgiven him and he only hoped the rest of the village would do the same. He knew it would take a while to gain any respect from the villagers, but who knew, maybe he could give Naruto a challenge for the Hokage title. That thought made him smile as he headed off to his new apartment.

&

* * *

&

Sakura had just finished some rounds at the hospital when she decided to take a walk around. Before she knew it, she had ended up in front of the Uchiha district.

She felt so weird being here. It was a place no one ever came to, and it just gave her goosebumps standing in front of the entrance. She rubbed her arms a few times as she tried to rid herself of the tension.

Looking up, she noticed the Uchiha symbol, the red and blue fan, hanging above the entrance. The sign was clearly worn. The paint was chipping off and some of the edges were broken off. She felt a wave of sadness run over her at the moment. The Uchihas had been one of the most prominent clans in all of Konoha; they protected this village and its inhabitants and they had been cruely slaughtered by one of their own, leaving only one lone survivor who made it his sole mission in life to find the culprit and bring him to justice because no one else would. They had endured all of that, and yet no one could even bother to keep the sign in nice condition.

It was something that made her question Konoha and whether or not it was as good as people said it was. She loved her village and its villagers, but it wasn't without faults. The people of Konoha really had no right to condemn Sasuke or treat him as though he was a criminal.

This made her think of Sasuke's punishment and what Tsunade had decided to do with him. She knew it was about three in the afternoon, and Sasuke had his appointment this morning. She had not seen him yet, so she didn't have the chance to ask him about it.

"Hey," a voice said, and Sakura turned around to see the person of her thoughts standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura said.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked and Sakura wondered if he was mad that she had come this way.

"I was taking a walk and something caught my attention. How did the meeting go?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke shrugged a bit before walking closer to Sakura. "She said I have a clean slate," Sasuke told her and Sakura looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She said she won't ever bring up my past deeds again. From this day on, I start fresh," Sasuke told her without emotion. Sakura listened and there were two thoughts running through her mind. One was how could Sasuke have no emotion at all. He had just been giving his sentence, which turned out to be incredible and he had no feelings on it, or at least any that he showed. The second thought was on Tsunade and what could have motivated her to do such a thing.

"Tsunade-sama is just so full of surprises," Sakura commented and Sasuke gave off a grunt.

"Hm, well I guess we have two things in common," Sasuke commented, looking out at the district, thinking about the fact that Tsunade just said the same thing about him this morning.

Sakura was about to ask him what he meant when a loud voice interrupted. "Teme! Sakura-chan! What are you two doing?" Naruto shouted and Sakura and Sasuke looked at him as he ran over. Naruto looked up to where they were standing and he looked at Sasuke. "Are you staying back at your old place, teme?"

"No, I'm just here to collect some furniture. I bought a new apartment yesterday, and I thought it would be pointless to waste money buying stuff I already own," Sasuke said.

"You bought a new place and you weren't going to tell us?" Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head. Sakura looked at Sasuke. She was also curious as to why he hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Well, I wanted to get some furniture in it first. What's the point of people coming by to an empty apartment. If they wanted to do that, they could go to your house," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted back and Sasuke smirked.

"Well, how about me and Sakura-chan help grab some things, then we can all go see this apartment of yours," Naruto said and Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Sakura said and her and Naruto looked up at Sasuke, waiting for his reply.

"Whatever," he said with a shrug, before heading into the district.

"Wait up, teme!" Naruto shouted, before running after him.

Sakura watched the two, and she was suddenly thrown back to her genin days, back to the beginning of Team 7. Watching Sasuke walk in front, Naruto chasing after him, and her watching their backs, gave her such a nostalgic feeling. Even though things had definitely changed since then; they had all grown tremendously and been through so much with and without each other, they were back where they started. Sakura had to admit, that even though she was watching their backs then and even now, she knew that they each had their strong points, and it just so happened that they complimented each other perfectly. Naruto with resilience and courage, Sasuke with speed and determination, and herself with intelligence and levelheadedness, they each made up for what the other was lacking. They were a tripod, they were in a sense, perfect. That didn't mean that team 7 was without flaws, it had quite a few, probably more than any of the other genin teams. The one thing she could say about her team though that she knew was completely true, was that they would never give up on each other. Naruto and herself proved that time and time again with Sasuke, and Sasuke had also proved it, even though his was rather small. He didn't loose himself when he was with Orochimaru. He could have easily succumbed to the darkness, letting himself fully submerge within its temptation, but he had resisted, and he had come back to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and Sakura looked up to see both Naruto and Sasuke looking at her, waiting for her to come along. She couldn't hold back the smile that formed on her lips. Even though her two teammates were stubborn, ill-fated, and downright bastards at times, she wouldn't trade them for anything. They were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were Team 7. They were one.

"Coming," she said, before heading into the Uchiha district. She would give anything for everything to stay like it was at that very moment, but for some reason she felt like something was coming. _Why do I feel like this is the calm before the storm?_

Little did she know that Sasuke and even Naruto were thinking the very same thing at that moment.

* * *

**_Sorry that the last two chapters have been sorta slow. But, a story can't progress without even the dull filler chapters. I tried to get across certain information that I felt like was important and to fill plot holes, but I guarantee that next chapter there is going to be action and the story is going to pick up._  
**

* * *


	17. Restoration

**Salvation**

**Chapter 17: Restoration**

* * *

Staring at the four walls of his old room, Sasuke was encompassed with an eerie feeling. Looking around he could see paint chipping off the walls, cobwebs lined every corner, and it would take about a hundred rags to wipe down all of the dust that now caked the room.

He stepped farther into the room and he laid eyes on the bed in the center. It was rather small for him now, but back then he had loved his bed. It was a place where he dreamed of the future, of becoming someone his dad could be proud of, of surpassing his brother as an intelligent ninja. Those dreams were long gone, but the nostalgia of it all still lingered after so long. Nostalgia he often wished would leave him the hell alone.

It was hard to imagine that this place once thrived with visitors, two rivaling brothers, and parents that both yelled and loved at the same time. Sasuke made his way over to the window and noticed the small, overturned picture frame. Lifting it up, he wiped off the dust that covered the picture lingering underneath. He almost smiled as he gazed at the old picture of Team 7.

He from Sakura's smiling face, to Naruto's angry face, and to his own scowling face. And there, watching over them as he always had, was Kakashi. They were all so innocent, young, and naive then. They were completely different today. So many things had happened, so much grief and sorrow, he honestly couldn't even remember the last time he felt happiness. He looked at the picture once more before setting it carefully in his bag. This time, he wasn't leaving it behind.

Walking over to his dresser, he began pulling out all of his clothes and stuffing them into his bag.

"Sasuke-kun," a voice said and Sasuke turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my clothes. What does it look like?" he said, a little too harshly and Sakura just looked to the ground.

Holding onto the doorframe, Sakura leaned into the room a bit more. To Sasuke, it looked as if she were afraid to walk into his room.

"I know that, but what I mean is what are you doing packing all of your old clothes. I'm sure you know that you can't wear that stuff anymore. You're definitely too big," Sakura said as she finally walked over to him. She pulled out a shirt and held it up to Sasuke. It was clearly a few sizes smaller than he was now.

"Hn," Sasuke said, clearly not amused at Sakura's statement. "Well, I'll just wear what I have on." Sasuke looked at his outfit, the long pants, the open-collared white shirt, accompanied by the bright purple rope that held it all together. He had worn this for the past three years, why change now? Sasuke was never one for unnecessary changes. Why fix something that's not broken?

"No, no, no!" Sakura began, waving her arms frantically. "You can't stay in those stupid Sound clothes. Not only do they make me uncomfortable, they also don't do anything for your image. Remember, most of the village is probably not going to trust you. You have to earn their respect back, and wearing clothes from the Sound village doesn't help."

"I don't care about earning their damn respect," Sasuke said, giving Sakura a glare.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure that's true, but how about this-you look like a psychopathic killer with a metrosexual complex."

Sasuke humphed at Sakura's statement, before turning away from her. He caught his reflection in the window and he couldn't help thinking that what she said held some validity.

"Fine, what should I wear then?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Well, why don't you just wear some of your dad's old clothes then you can get some new clothes made," Sakura proposed.

Sasuke immediately thought there was no way he would wear his father's clothes, but then again, he thought it would be nice to wear something more fitting and also something that branded the Uchiha symbol, something he was very protective and proud of.

"Alright," Sasuke said, before unpacking his old clothes and heading out the door with Sakura trailing not too far behind.

* * *

"This place doesn't look too shabby," Naruto said, looking around at Sasuke's apartment. It had taken them the better part of the day before they had everything moved, but as they looked around at their hard work, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were proud of what it looked like.

The apartment wasn't that big, as Sasuke had insisted on something small that would fit what he needed. The living room was to the right of the front door. Currently, there was a white couch in the corner, accompanied by another chair, two brown end tables, and a coffee table in the middle.

On the left was the kitchen. It was rather small, but after Sakura put some fresh flowers in a vase to place on the center of the four-person table, it felt a little more homely.

Through the hallway, there were three doors. One on the left was the bathroom, only decorated with the bare essentials at the moment. On the right was a spare bedroom/junk room. It currently held random boxes and old books and training materials. At the end of the hall was Sasuke's room, equipped with a queen sized bed, brown dresser, and a small night stand.

"Yeah, it does look good. We're going to have to hang out here all the time," Sakura commented and laughed as Sasuke glared.

"Well, now that that's done, I'm starving!" Naruto commented and they all laughed as his stomach began to rumble.

"I'll cook us a meal. Naruto, you go out and fetch Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke-kun, you should finish unpacking the stuff for your room," Sakura commented. She didn't even wait for an answer as she flipped her hair up onto to top of her head and set to work on the food.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who seemed a bit annoyed at the situation. "Oh, suck it up teme, we'll have a nice meal to commemorate the reformation of Team 7," Naruto said, before heading out the door in search of their ever-late arriving teacher.

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. He just wanted them to help set up his apartment and leave. How did it turn into a dinner invite too? He looked at Sakura and was about to tell her to leave, when he saw her face scrunched in concentration.

She had several pots in front of her and was measuring out some pasta to put into one. She looked completely focused and Sasuke should have known she would put just as much energy into cooking as she did her medical jutsu.

He smirked at bit at her before deciding he would just deal with this tonight, but he would make sure they knew this was a one time only deal. Heading into his room, he glanced at the few packages he had to unpack.

Grabbing the first one, he began putting away his clothes and other training materials. He set aside some of his father's clothes in one drawer. He stared long and hard at the Uchiha fan engraved in the back of one. It had been hard to go through his father's things. It brought back so many unwanted memories he was afraid he was going to chock on nostalgia. He considered throwing out the idea altogether until he tried on one of his father's favorite shirts. It fit perfectly, and he did feel more comfortable wearing it then he did the Sound uniform. For some reason, the feeling of the shirt against his skin, calmed his nerves and he was overcome by the feeling that his father would want him to wear his clothes.

His father only had two sons, one of which had murdered him and the other who set out on a path of vengeance; a path riddled with violence and fear, to kill the other. Sasuke knew that his father would not be proud of how his life had turned out so far and he felt ashamed; just as ashamed as he did as a kid when being compared to Itachi. He decided now, he would start the road to becoming the person his parents would be proud of. Sasuke vowed to himself that he wouldn't turn out like his brother, that he would try and become the ninja he would have been had his parents still been alive.

Breaking from his thoughts, he grabbed the last thing he had to put up: the photograph. Wiping it off carefully, he set it on the nightstand by his bed. He turned it so it angled to him and gazed again at the faces of his teammates. He knew things were only beginning, that Itachi would not let up, and that Naruto and Sakura would always be in danger if they were associated with him, but it was something he would have to deal with because he knew the two of them would never leave his side. Hell, he had even tried killing both of them, nearly succeeded in killing both of them, and yet they still devoted their lives to saving him. They were quite the pair.

"Sasuke-kun," a voice said, and Sasuke turned back to see Sakura standing at the doorway again. She had on an apron, which was covered in flour, and her hair wasn't as tidy as it had been earlier today, and Sasuke was struck by this odd emotion and a weird thought. _She looks beautiful._ He shook his head, brandishing thoughts like that away. "Dinner's ready."

Sasuke nodded his head and watched her leave. Turning back to the picture, he wiped it one more time before rising from his bed. Walking out, he flipped off the light and headed into the kitchen where he was greeted by Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura all settled at the table.

"Yo," Kakashi said, giving Sasuke a small wave. Sasuke nodded his head, before taking a seat down at the table. In front of him Sasuke saw quite the little meal Sakura had thrown together. There was plenty of rice and meat for all of them. She had a plate of tomatoes sliced beside him and a bowl of ramen beside Naruto.

"This looks great, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, digging into his food.

"Yes, Sakura, you outdid yourself," Kakashi said, looking around at all of their food.

"You are very welcome," Sakura said. She looked over at Sasuke and he could tell she was waiting for some sort of thanks from him.

Disregarding his pride he muttered a quick thank you, and Sakura's face brightened that much more.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto motioning for him to watch Kakashi. He looked up and realized that Naruto was talking about trying to see Kakashi's face. Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura, signaling her. She looked at him with a confused look, and then realized what he was talking about.

The three of them looked intently at Kakashi, waiting for him to eat. He was completely oblivious to them. They were so into what they were doing, the sudden noise of the oven timer going off, made them all jump.

Sasuke looked at the kitchen and then at Sakura. "Oh, the dessert," she said suddenly, jumping up from the table and running to the oven, taking out a cake she was baking.

"That was excellent, Sakura," Kakashi said, and Sasuke whipped around to see him sitting in front of a clean plate.

Kakashi didn't notice the shocked looks of his three students as they eyed him wearily. _How the heck did he eat so fast?_

Sasuke just shook his head and decided that he would probably never see Kakashi's face, but he vowed that when Kakashi died, he would pull that dumb mask down and see what the heck was hiding underneath.

Sasuke began eating the food and was pleasantly surprised that it tasted pretty good.

They all finished eating and Sakura cut them each a piece of her cake, and of course, Kakashi declined.

After they were all done eating, Sakura cleared away the dishes.

"Thanks so much, Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed and Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura," Kakashi added.

"Thanks Sakura," Sasuke also said and Sakura couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face.

"You're very welcome," Sakura answered. "So, there's just one last thing left to do before we can all head out and leave Sasuke-kun in peace."

Sasuke wondered what else they had for him. Naruto smiled before reaching into his pack and pulling out two different items, each wrapped in white cloths.

Sakura and Kakashi both looked on as he set the two on the table. Reaching up, he grabbed the one on the right.

"Since you've been gone we held a part of you not only as a keepsake, but also as something that drove us to keep going after you. Sakura, Kakashi, and I couldn't lie and say that we didn't think about quitting a time or two when all hope seemed lost, but we would take a look at this and we knew we had to continue, that we had to do all that we could to get you back," Naruto announced. He opened up the cloth and Sasuke was shocked to see his old forehead protector, complete with the deep gash in the front.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to give it to him, but Naruto didn't He picked it up and threw it into the trash. Sasuke was about to protest when Naruto opened the other cloth. Inside, was a brand new Konoha headband. Bright, shiny, and ready to protect.

"So, you're back now, so it's out with the old and in with the new. This, Sasuke, represents your new life. You've been given a clean slate from the Hokage, and that can only be accompanied by a new forehead protector," Naruto said, picking up the forehead protector. "Sasuke Uchiha, I present this forehead protector to you to signify your brand new start and your re-entrance back into Team 7 on behalf of the future hokage, the best sensei in this village, and the best medic-nin in Konoha."

Naruto handed Sasuke the forehead protector and Sasuke took it. Kakashi and Sakura clapped cheerily as he placed it back on his head. Sasuke felt like a part of him was back as he wore it. He couldn't believe that they would think about doing something like this. Sasuke had always been proud of his forehead protector, and the new one he was presented with solidified the fact that he did indeed have another chance at life. Life had actually gone his way if just for a moment, it had taken a turn he never would have fathomed in a million years.

He felt emotions welling up in him, even though on the outside he looked perfectly calm. He looked over at Naruto, then Kakashi, and finally at Sakura. She caught his gaze and held it for a moment. She had a huge smile on her face and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Guess this means I get to prove how much stronger I am still," Sasuke said and Naruto jumped up.

"Hey now! Can't you just say thank you!" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked again. It only took a small comment to get Naruto riled up.

"Well, I think it's best if we leave Sasuke-kun alone now. He's got to get accustomed to his new apartment," Sakura said and Naruto and Kakashi obliged.

"We'll meet at the bridge at 7am tomorrow. Goodnight," Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Bye Teme," Naruto said, then looked at Sakura. "You want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I think I can make it. Goodnight, Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto waved before heading out.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, before heading out the door. Sasuke didn't know what made him do it, but before he knew it, he had reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and for some reason a feeling of shyness flooded through Sasuke, but he immediately squished the emotion.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, looking into her eyes. "Thank you and I mean that."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered. Sasuke let go of her arm and she walked out. Sasuke watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore then shut his door.

Shaking his head, he reached up and ran his fingers over the metal plate on his forehead. As he headed to his room, he thought to himself that this time he'd make sure no one would put a scratch in it again, and he'd also make sure his teammates didn't have to either.

* * *

_So, I know I said there would be action in this one, but I felt like this chapter was needed to sum up any plot-holes that might be presented later. Next chapter there will be action!_


	18. Visionary

**Salvation**

**Chapter 18: Visionary**

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the bridge in the most foulest of moods. He scowled. He groaned. He glared. He did everything he could with his face to express his clear disdain-but he swore it wasn't enough. What he really wanted to do was hit something-actually someone in particular. The "subject" was currently sitting on the ground, across from Sasuke. He acted like the only one around and Sasuke hated him even more for it.

This "it" had a name-Sai-but Sasuke liked the name he had come up with: Rent-A-Ninja. Especially as he repeated it over and over again in his mind. Who was this guy, anyway? His replacement? He was the one who was supposed to act as Sakura and Naruto's teammate? And if Sakura thought he had a metrosexual complex, what about this freak? Cut off shirt, stupid haircut, cheesy smile-what the hell? _And people think __**I'm**__ gay?_

Sasuke wanted to beat him up-wanted to shout profanities-wanted to do anything to wipe that stupid smirk that crossed Rent-A-Ninja's face.

But, he knew if he did that it would only anger Sakura and Naruto. And while, he really didn't care if he angered them-he wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with their loud mouths. So, he went back to scowling, groaning, and glaring-while he waited for Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi to arrive.

* * *

"Good Morning," Sakura said, waving and smiling as she approached the bridge. She could feel the tension in the air between Sai and Sasuke. She almost wanted to run home and grab a knife-just to see if she could actually cut it.

Getting closer, she debated on who to go stand beside, and while she wanted to speak with Sai and catch up, she knew it would only make Sasuke mad. And truth be told, she just cared more about Sasuke.

Taking a breath, she stopped beside Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura began. He nodded in her direction and she turned to Sai. "Hey Sai."

He looked up and smiled at her. He had his sketchbook laid out and he was painting random things. "Hey hag," Sai said and Sakura just smiled. She had gotten used to his names and they didn't bother her anymore, because she knew, deep down, he was genuinely a good guy.

"So, Sasuke-kun, how was your first night at your newly furnished apartment?" Sakura asked, trying hard to break the tension.

Sasuke didn't look at her, he was still busy glaring at Sai, as he said: "Fine."

Sakura could tell Sasuke was not in the mood to speak, so she turned away and walked closer to the ledge. Leaning over, she watched the steady stream of the lake. She could see her rippled reflection in the water, along with the reflection of Sasuke's back.

As she stared, the image seemed to almost come alive. It looked as if her reflection was smiling at her. What? Sakura rubbed her eyes, thinking maybe her lack of sleep was affected her vision. When she looked back, her reflection had now moved-it turned and with sickening speed raised a knife and stabbed Sasuke's reflection in the back. Sakura couldn't hold back the scream that emitted from her moth as she pushed herself away from the ledge. Panting, she heard someone call her name. Looking over, she found Sasuke and Sai staring at her, intently.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura quickly debated whether or not she should tell them or keep quiet. Deciding it was best not to say anything she shook her head.

"It's nothing. I just saw a snake down there," Sakura told them, giving a shy smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hn," Sasuke said and Sai looked at her.

"Only you would be scared of a snake, hag," Sai said and Sakura just smiled.

They both seemed to by her explanation as Sai went back to drawing and Sasuke went back to scowling.

What was that? Was that real? It had to of been because of my lack of sleep. It's the only logical conclusion. Still, that image, really startled me.

She was drawn from her thoughts by the loud arrival of Naruto and for once she could actually say she was happy he had to be so loud and obnoxious. Greeting Naruto, she pushed the image out of her thoughts for now, later she'd have to really evaluate what was wrong.

* * *

Kakashi arrived only moments after Naruto, which surprised all of them.

"Yo," Kakashi began, waving as he sat perched on the ledge of the bridge.

"Since you know that Sasuke is back and has taken a spot into Team 7, that leaves a problem for you Sai. I've taken it upon myself to speak with Yamato on the matter and he agrees with what I have to say," Kakashi said, looking over at Sai. "Sai, you will not work under Yamato, but you both will continue to assist us when necessary."

Sasuke wasn't all that happy with the fact that Rent-A-Ninja would still be around, but at least he was semi-happy that he wouldn't always be around.

"Today, Sai, you may do whatever you want. You can help with our mission or go do what you want," Kakashi said and Sai didn't say anything as he grabbed his stuff and left the area.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he watched him leave. He turned to Kakashi. "So, what's our mission?" Sasuke asked and Naruto jumped up.

"Yeah, what do we gotta do today! It better be important!" Naruto exclaimed and Kakashi just shook his head.

"Now, Naruto, what have I always told you? Every mission is important, no matter how small," Kakashi began and Sasuke saw Sakura role her eyes.

"So, what lame job are we doing today?" Sakura asked and Kakashi scratched his head.

"Mrs. Nakamura needs her fence painted, so that's our mission today," Kakashi said. "So, you three head on over there and get started. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can leave."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Sorry guys, but I'm late for something," Kakashi exclaimed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke shook his head and looked over at Naruto and Sakura. "Well, let's get this over with," Sakura said, leading the way, the other two following behind.

* * *

Sakura continued to scrub her hands, trying hard to get the white paint off of her. It had only taken them a few hours to paint the fence, speed comes with a price, which included paint in her hair, on her clothes, and everywhere else in between.

Bending down, she looked at her clothes and decided it was best if she just threw them out. The paint was not going to come out anyway.

Glancing up, she caught her reflection and noticed something odd. The "her" in the mirror wasn't mimicking her actions, but rather staring straight at Sakura. Her reflection smiled, the same sinister smile she had seen earlier, before pulling out a knife and making deep cuts in her arms.

Looking at her hands, she had large gashes on her wrists. The sink quickly filled with red blood. She immediately put her hand over her arm to heal herself, but nothing happened. Sakura became frantic as she tried again and again to use her medical skills, but her chakra would not form.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her wrists to stop the blood flow. She could tell she had lost a lot of blood, as she began to feel woozy.

Looking up, she watched her reflection laugh at her turmoil, before suddenly becoming somber. Staring into her eyes, Sakura could feel the evilness and darkness within them.

Before she knew what was happening, her reflection leapt forward, hand busting through the glass, gripping her neck in a vice-like hold. Sakura struggled, trying to pull free, but it was no use. Sakura felt time slow down and she even watched as pieces of the shattered glass floated by her, hanging in the air like decorations. She looked up at her reflection, but this time, it wasn't herself. The reflection had black hair, and strange tattoo like markings along her arms. Sakura couldn't make out any of them, but she could tell they were from some old, dark magic. She tried to twist free again, but the grip only became stronger. She was jerked closer to the evil being, close enough to where Sakura could feel its breath on her ear.

"I see you now," the being whispered in her ear before throwing Sakura across the hallway. Sakura could feel the blackness taking her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was the being laughing before she slipped into the unknown.


	19. Entrapment

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is the point in the story where things are going to start getting a lot darker with many uncomfortable themes. But, I hope everyone knows this since it is an M-rated story.

**Salvation**

**Chapter 19: Entrapment**

It had been almost three weeks since the visions had started, and they had only increased in intensity. Currently, Sakura was in her bathroom, curled up in the corner. Sweat poured down her face, mixing with the tears falling freely from her eyes. She probably looked a mess, but at the moment, that was the last thing on her mind.

She thought back to how everything had gotten to this point. Back to the first intense vision when the being had jumped through the glass.

* * *

She remembered waking up with a bad headache and no real recollection of what had occurred. A few hours later, it had all come back to her. She had no cuts on her arms, and even though it all felt so real, she attributed it to her lack of sleep and stress, firmly believing she had a nightmare.

She decided to take a few days off, explaining to everyone she was sick. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke had dropped by to visit her and she waved them off with a cheery smile saying she would get better with some much needed rest. They all seemed to buy her explanation and they went on their way.

The next few days she was vision free, so her assumptions seemed to be correct. It was on the fifth night that Sakura had another alarming vision.

This time she was lying in her bed, trying hard to fall asleep. She was staring at the ceiling, watching her fan go around and around, when suddenly the fan seemed to detach and fly down. She jumped off the bed, panting. When she looked up, the fan was where is should be and she rubbed her eyes. She had heard of this, people having dreams while seemingly awake. She crawled back into bed and turned to the side, staring out her window instead. The room was quiet and she could hear every sound that seemed to reverberate in the room. She watched the wind blow through her cracked window and relished in the fresh air.

Closing her eyes, she felt better about everything and she felt sleep coming. That was when she heard the scratching sounds. She stayed still, listening intently. It sounded just like knives scratching on glass.

Grabbing a kunai out of her dresser, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the window. She listened again, but she couldn't hear the sounds anymore. Slowly, she opened her curtain, preparing herself for anything. Sliding the curtain back, she found herself staring at nothing. Looking around, she caught sight of a branch that was scraping against her neighbors window. Sighing, Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Get a grip, Sakura," Sakura said to herself.

Turning back to her bed, she walked over, sliding the kunai into the drawer. Just as she was about to step back into her bed, something grabbed her ankle, pulling her hard to the ground. Sakura screamed as she kicked her leg, trying hard to free herself from her grasp. The grip was tight and Sakura could feel nails digging into her flesh. She felt the warm sensation of blood flowing out of her leg. She tried to pump her chakra into her leg to increase her strength, but just like the last time, it wouldn't work. The grip only got stronger before she was yanked under the bed, hitting her head hard on the side causing her to fall unconscious.

The next morning she had awoken on her bed. Sakura couldn't believe she was having that strong of nightmares. As she started to get ready to meet her team, she noticed a small gash on her forehead. "That's weird," she thought aloud. Wiping the dried blood, she healed the wound immediately, leaving behind unblemished skin. Sakura smirked at herself. "Man, I must have hit my head last night when I was dreaming," Sakura said aloud, shaking her head.

As she continued to get ready, she was about to put on her sandals when she saw deep gashes in her ankle. _Wait, that happened in my dream too. What is going on? _Sakura healed the bruise and decided she would put it behind her for now, but she would go and see Tsunade after training today, to get her expertise on the subject.

* * *

"I think you're just really stressed out, Sakura," Tsunade began. Currently she was standing beside Sakura in her office, both staring out the window at the children playing below. "And who could blame you? With everything that's happened lately I'd be surprised if you weren't being affected in some way."

Sakura nodded her head. This was why she could also trust Tsunade, she always had a way of making her feel better. "How are things coming with the reconciliation of Team 7?"

"Good. Naruto and Sasuke still fight like crazy, and considering we've only had D-ranked missions, they have a lot of extra energy and time to waste. They usually use that time to spar, but other times it seems to me like they really are trying to kill each other," Sakura explained and Tsunade chuckled.

"Well, then things to be back to normal," Tsunade said. Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, she turned to her and Sakura looked Tsunade in the eyes. "I'm sure everything's all right. How about you take some sleeping medication, just enough to help you for a little while, and you'll be better in no time."

Sakura nodded her head. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I'd better get back to the hospital," Sakura said before leaving the Hokage's office feeling much better about her situation.

* * *

It didn't help. Sakura took the medication, but the nightmares continued. Sakura didn't want to bother Tsunade again. _Tsunade might just have to take me off missions completely and out of the hospital and I don't want to be useless and stay home for some stupid nightmares._ Even though she knew this was more than nightmares, she couldn't really proof it.

Every night she saw the being, and every night she incurred some sort of injury to her body. She healed it easily every morning, but soon the injuries started to become more severe. Once she had deep gashes through the middle of her chest. She healed them, expertly like always, but this time she couldn't hide the scar that remained. It would take a few years before those would go away. She was glad that the scars were in a place that was easily hidden.

That didn't last long though. One night, she was hit so hard in her back. This time, the being had burned her, and a deep burn went from the top of her shoulder to the bottom of her back. She healed it again, but burns were a little tougher, and it would take time before it would heal completely.

She hid it well, making sure her shirt covered every part, but she was sloppy, and at one point she used her shirt to wipe her sweat, which caused it to ride up slightly, and Sasuke saw the offending wound.

He had confronted her about it. "Sakura, where did you get that wound on your back?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her and Sakura laughed a little, rubbing her head, awkwardly.

"I've been doing some training on my own lately, and I was trying a new jutsu, and it didn't go so well," Sakura lied and Sasuke watched her.

"This is why you shouldn't train alone," Sasuke stated.

"Well, I don't do it much, just ever so often," Sakura answered and Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you want to train just come and find me," Sasuke said and Sakura smiled.

"I've been trying to get you to train with me for years. If I knew a small burn would make you do it, then I would have burnt myself a long time ago," Sakura joked, but Sasuke wasn't laughing.

"That's not a small burn and self-inflicted pain isn't funny," Sasuke said and Sakura felt her face fall. She felt like a little kid being branded by her father.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Why haven't you healed it yet?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked at him.

"I did, but burns are a little harder to manage. It will take a few days, but eventually it will go away and I'll be good as new," Sakura explained and Sasuke nodded his head, leaving things alone. Sakura felt her breath exhale as he walked away, but she knew she had to be better at hiding her wounds.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder for Sakura to hide her problems. She kept the wounds under control, but her mind was starting to go crazy. She was jittery and on edge. She said sentences over and over again, stuttering words. She didn't smile anymore and there were dark circles under her eyes.

As she worked missions, she began to feel like she was being torn in tow, both physically and mentally. She took one day at a time, but things were not easy.

She could tell that people were noticing her awkwardness as Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke eyed her during missions, the hospital staff kept telling her to go home and rest, and everyone else she conversed with kept asking her what was wrong.

She had taken to sitting by the lake, watching the ripples in the water and the reflection of the moon as a way to escape. Here, she didn't have any dreams and she felt safe and sane.

"Sakura," a voice said, jarring her from her thoughts. She knew it was Sasuke without even turning around. She didn't acknowledge him and she listened as his footfalls came closer until he was standing next to her. He didn't say anything as he took a seat beside her. They sat like that for a few minutes before Sasuke coughed a little, telling Sakura he was about to speak.

"What's been going on?" Sasuke asked and Sakura closed her eyes. She really didn't want to get into this right now. She thought she had gotten him off of her case.

"Nothing, Sasuke," Sakura said, making sure not to look at him.

"I know something is going on. You hardly ever speak, you never smile, and you don't call me Sasuke-kun anymore," Sasuke said and Sakura didn't make any movement to let him know she was listening. "You're not yourself. So, I'll ask again: What is going on?"

Sakura shook her head, pulling her legs into her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Really, nothing is going on. I'm fine," Sakura said.

"Listen, I know something is wrong. I've been watching you lately. You're on edge, you have strange wounds on your body. Is someone," Sasuke started to say, before stopping. Sakura perked up, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Is someone hurting you?"

Sakura almost let out a few tears as her emotions welled up. Sasuke's concern for her made her heart swell. She almost laughed at the irony. He was finally reaching out and she just couldn't let him get close. Not now, not when she was like this and something was haunting her dreams. Sasuke had nightmares of his own, she just couldn't let him be burdened with hers.

Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke, giving him a half smile. "No, no one is hurting me. I promise you that. I've just been really stressed lately. Tsunade told me I should take a week off and go to the neighboring bath house, but I just don't want to leave all of my responsibilities," Sakura told him. She wasn't lying to him, she just wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"You know, you would be more irresponsible to not take some time off. How can you give people like your teammates and your patients, your best when you're not at your best?" Sasuke reasoned and Sakura smiled. It was just like Sasuke to point out the obvious.

Sakura nodded her head. "You're probably right," Sakura told him and Sasuke smirked.

"You're not the only smart one around here," Sasuke said and Sakura chuckled.

"You, smart? Right," Sakura said, laughing a little. She hit him slightly in the arm and Sasuke actually cracked a smile.

"Seriously though, you should take a break. I think you've earned it. No one would think any differently of you," Sasuke told her.

"I don't think I've earned anything," Sakura admitted, looking back over the lake. She felt a hand on top of her own. Looking down, she saw that Sasuke had placed his on top of hers, gripping it slightly. Sakura looked up and found Sasuke looking directly into her eyes.

"Sakura, you've earned more than you could ever know. You've earned my respect, Naruto's respect, and every other villager in this place. You should be proud of yourself. Naruto and Kakashi are so proud of you. And that goes for me too. You give so much of yourself to everyone else first, never thinking of yourself. You remind me so much of my mother," Sasuke admitted and Sakura couldn't help the few tears that leaked out of her eyes at his words. Sasuke never opened up to her, and for him to be saying these things to her now made her feel important and special.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded his head. He released her hand and stood up, offering his hand to her. She gave it to him and he pulled her up. "Come on, I'll walk you home. And tomorrow, you head out for a week. Don't worry, I'll let everyone know, so just have a relaxing week and come back refreshed and renewed."

"Alright, I will. Thanks again, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said once more. As they walked to her house Sakura didn't miss the fact that he never let go of her hand.

* * *

She had left for the bath house early the next morning, trusting Sasuke in telling everyone where she had gone and that she would be back in one week.

She thought with rest and relaxation the dreams would stop, but she was completely wrong. The dreams seemed to intensify and this led her to now, curled up in the corner of the bathroom in the room she was renting for the week. It was only the first day, the first day, and she had witnessed different visions throughout the day.

She rocked back and forth, muttering to herself, trying hard to drown out the noises that came from the behind the locked door. The being had crawled through her window, crawling over to her. Sakura tried to fight back, but she couldn't use any of her chakra, just like every other time. She was kicked, punched, and scratched. She was able to scramble to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She tried to cover her ears but she couldn't drown out the sounds. It was like something was scratching at the door and she heard her name whispered over and over again.

Sakura felt like she had no way out. What was she going to do. She wanted to find a way out, but her mind was gone. She was on the breaking point and this was going to push her over the edge. Even though back in Konoha she still had the dreams, at least she knew that Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sasuke were all there and she could go to them if she absolutely had to, but here, she was alone. She had no one and she had no way out. She was trapped. She had never been more frightened in her whole life. Even when she had been captured by Kin and Saizo. At least there, she could stand some chance and fight her way out, but how could she fight something she couldn't even touch. It was as if it didn't exist.

Suddenly, the door jerked, breaking inward a little. Sakura held her legs to her as she watched the door closely. Just then she saw something start to come under the door. It was a hand. It was flattened and it slid under the door, followed by another one. Suddenly she could see hair and Sakura began to panic. The being was sliding under the door. It was as thin as paper, but once a part cleared the door, it reformed back to its usual shape.

Sakura watched as the being slid toward her. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. It suddenly flew into her face and Sakura screamed, she didn't even notice as a hand reached around, covering her mouth with a cloth. Sakura struggled, but it was no use. In a matter of seconds she was floating in a world of black.

* * *

"Where is Sakura-chan? Isn't she supposed to be back today?" Naruto complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sick of listening to him complain. The two were at their usual meeting place, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke too couldn't help but think where Sakura was. The last he had seen her she was walking into her house. He had told everyone she was taking a break for a week, and today was a week exactly. He also knew Sakura wasn't one to be late, she would feel too guilty about being away for too long. _Maybe she decided to take a few more days._

Sasuke found himself hoping he was wrong. He was surprised to find he actually missed Sakura while she was away and he wished she wasn't gone for a whole week. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was fond of Sakura. She was his best friend, besides Naruto, and the one person he could probably tell anything too because she would never judge him. He had told himself that when she got back he would make a point of spending more time with her.

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke-kun," a voice said and Sasuke turned to face the person who had spoken, but when he turned he almost fell over. Sakura was walking toward them, but it wasn't the Sakura he knew. Her hair was jet black and she had changed her outfit. No longer was she wearing her red shirt over her shorts. Now she was wearing a completely black outfit with long sleeves and pants that cut off at the mid-calf.

"What the hell? Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted and Sasuke had the same exact thoughts. When Sakura walked up, she stopped in front of them.

"What?" she said and Naruto ran up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean, what?" Naruto shouted. "What did you do to your hair? And your clothes?"

Sakura looked down at her outfit and smiled. "Oh, this?" Sakura said, pulling at her newly dyed hair. "I decided to try something new."

"Why?" Naruto asked and Sasuke was thankful Naruto was asking all the questions he was thinking.

"I just needed a change. I'm still me, just with different hair and clothes," she said. She looked at Sasuke, giving him a smile. She walked over to him, standing so close Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable. She looked into his eyes. "I was told to come back renewed."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Sakura," Sasuke said, finally speaking. He watched her as she laughed.

"I know, but it's not like I'm some evil person now. I'm still Sakura underneath. I've just discovered why I was so stressed out. I needed to start opening up more. I'm sick of being little miss nice girl. I'm just going to be me and I'm going to live life. For now on, life is an open door," Sakura explained and Sasuke shook his head.

While he wouldn't ever believe this was actually Sakura, he couldn't deny it. It was her chakra. Maybe she did need a change. _Its like she said, she just changed her hair and clothes, not who she is inside._

Sudden movement caused all of them to turn around. This gave Sasuke a chance to step away from Sakura, as she was crowding him. He looked at Kakashi as he waved at them.

"Whoa, Sakura, black hair and clothes?" Kakashi said. He looked down at his book before smiling. "Have you been reading my book because I just read this part where a girl with black hair and black clothes showed up in this boy's room and started to blow," Kakashi started to say, but he was interrupted by his three students.

"Yuck!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted.

"My ears!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi looked around at all of them. "What?" he said and the three looked at him.

"Look, keep your pervert stories to yourself," Sasuke said, before turning to Naruto and Sakura. "Let's go train." Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads, both looking back giving Kakashi a weird face, before following after Sasuke.

"I don't get it. I was only going to tell them she started to blow up balloons for a party," Kakashi said to himself before shrugging his shoulders and walking after the rest of his team.

* * *

Sakura awoke to find her muscles sore. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Looking up, she saw her hands were shackled above her head. A chain was connected to the shackles that hooked into the ceiling. She couldn't feel the ground below her. Looking down, she saw she was almost two feet above the ground.

Sakura tried not to panic as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small, dirty cell. There were no windows and only one door that was located across from her. Sakura could tell it was made from very heavy metal, probably steel. She could see the small lines of chakra running through it. _So it's chakra-infused. They obviously don't want me getting out. _ She tried to use her chakra to break free from the shackles, but nothing was happening. When she inspected them, she could see the small lines of chakra running through them also. She wasn't getting out of this.

She thought back to what happened before she lost consciousness. _What happened? Where is the being? What is it doing with me? What is going on?_ Sakura's mind shouted.

She struggled, trying anything to get out of the entrapment, but it was futile.

She didn't know what to do. With everything that had happened to her in the past three weeks and now this, she couldn't contain her anger. Resulting in the only thing she could do at the moment, she opened her mouth, taking a long breath, and let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I could spend twenty chapters leading up to this moment, and I just felt like it was pointless story-telling, since it would be repetitive, so making an executive decision, I decided to condense it all into one chapter with cut up scenes. I hope everyone understands what is going on, at least part of what you should understand now. There is a lot still left to cover in this story, and a lot more will be revealed in the next few chapters.**


	20. Captivity

**Salvation**

**Chapter 20: Captivity**

* * *

&

Sakura awoke from a very unrestful slumber. She was still shackled to the wall and every bit of her body ached. She didn't know how long she had been in the small room, but she could safely bet it had been at least a day.

Since she had been captured, no one had even come to speak to her. She didn't have any clue as to who was keeping her. Even after all the ruckus she had made last night, no one had even come to punish her for screaming.

_That must mean they know no one can hear me._ Sakura shook her head and licked her lips. They were so dry and chapped. Her throat was parched and she could feel the aches in her stomach from lack of food.

She felt so weak and helpless. What could she do? There seemed to be no way out.

She heard a clang outside of her room and she listened quietly. Everything suddenly was silent, and she continued to listen. She could hear the drip of water in the corner from a leak, but nothing more.

Suddenly, she could hear loud footsteps echoing down the hall. They were loud and thunderous, which only meant to her that she was located deep underground. The footsteps grew, and so did Sakura's heartbeat. It matched that of the steps. Thud-bump, Thud-bump, Thud-bump.

Sakura could literally feel her chest moving with the pressure. Her face became hot with anxiety and her hands began to sweat with nervousness. What was going to come through that door? Was it someone to torture her? Someone to kill her?

The footsteps stopped and Sakura could see the thin shadow falling under the doorway. From the looks of it, the person behind the door was very large and Sakura tried hard not to panic. _You have to keep your head, Sakura. _

Keys jingled, then the doorknob began to turn. Sakura was mesmerized by the action. She couldn't take her eyes off the door.

As it opened slowly, the shadow grew, and Sakura couldn't resist closing her eyes. Damn her to hell, but she was scared. Why wouldn't she be? She had no idea what to expect.

She heard movement, but she feigned sleep. Listening closely, she could hear the shuffle of feet. They moved to the back of the room. Whoever it was didn't acknowledge her, so that made her feel a little better. Gaining some courage, she cracked open an eye.

In the corner of the room, she could see a tattered cloth. She couldn't really make out the rest. She could tell whoever it was had their backed turned, so she opened both of her eyes. The figure was short, which surprised Sakura. It was actually rather small, maybe as small as she was. It moved nervously, clanking around and Sakura suddenly felt alot better. This person seemed almost as scared as she was.

She watched as it finished what it was doing, it turned to her, but she closed her eyes. She heard the person turn back and she opened her eyes again. She watched as the figure pulled their hand up and black hair fell upon its shoulders.

The hair was matted and dirty, and Sakura realized that this person was probably a slave, working for someone else. _Unless I was captured by some cannibalistic hobos. _

Sakura watched as the hand lay upon an empty brick space fourteen tiles up from the floor. The brick glowed, and suddenly there was a switch. The person pulled the switch and Sakura was jerked a little, causing her to utter a quick noise. The figure immediately turned around and Sakura saw that it was actually a young girl, probably no older than herself. The girl was dirty and grungy; clearly it had been awhile since she had a proper bath.

She looked at Sakura with wide eyes and Sakura could see the innocence lying within them. She looked like a meek mouse ready to scurry away at any moment.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the young girl broke eye contact with Sakura.

"I didn't realize you were awake," the young girl said and Sakura didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond.

She turned back to the wall, putting her hand back on the tile and Sakura's chained jerked once again, but this time she felt herself being lowered to the floor. Once her feet touched solid ground, she felt how truly weak she was. She didn't even have the strength to stand, instead she opted for letting her feet slide down the wall along with her body. Once she was in a sitting position the chain stopped moving.

The girl came over; clicking a lock on the chains and Sakura's hands fell from above her. She couldn't hold back the scream that emitted from her as her muscles screamed in agony.

Sakura fell over on her side, praying for the pain to subside. It was like she was being burned from the inside out. Her arms were completely useless.

The girl moved away from her and back to whatever it was she was messing with before. As she came closer, Sakura saw that it was a small bite of bread and a glass of water.

The girl sat the tray in front of Sakura, but Sakura couldn't get up the strength to move.

"You should eat something," the girl said, pushing the tray closer. She obviously could tell that Sakura couldn't move on her own, because she came over and helped sit Sakura up. She was careful not to touch Sakura's aching arms. An observation Sakura noticed that led her to believe this wasn't the first captive this young girl has had to take care of.

She took the water, holding it close to Sakura's lips, pouring it into her mouth slowly. Sakura gulped it down greedily, begging for more as the cool water rushed down her dry throat. After Sakura drank the entire glass she felt so much better.

"What's your name," Sakura asked and the girl looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Huh?" the girl said, and Sakura cleared her throat so she could talk more clearly.

"I asked you your name," Sakura said and the girl didn't take her eyes off Sakura. "You must have a name."

"Yes, I do. No one has ever asked me that before," the girl confessed. "Yuna. My name is Yuna."

"Thank you, Yuna," Sakura said as she tried lifting her one arm. It hurt so badly, but she knew she had to or else it would only continue to ache.

Sakura watched as Yuna tore the bread into small pieces. She did it so diligently, taking so much care into getting the pieces exactly the same size.

"Yuna, can you tell me where I am?" Sakura asked and Yuna didn't turn around or divert from her actions.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Yuna said.

"Well, who's keeping me here?" Sakura asked and Yuna shook her head.

"Master will be down to see you soon," Yuna explained and Sakura wondered who "master" was.

"Do you know why they want me?" Sakura asked and again, Yuna shook her head.

"We're not told anything besides what our job is for the day," Yuna told Sakura. Sakura decided to drop it, either Yuna really didn't know anything, which Sakura figured was the answer, or she wasn't going to tell Sakura anything.

Yuna turned around and put the pieces of bread in front of Sakura. "I would eat now because you never know how long it will be until they feed you again," Yuna explained, making sure to never meet Sakura's eyes.

Sakura watched as Yuna collected her things and walked back to the door. "I think Master is going to be down soon. Try not to talk back or bad things could happen," Yuna said, before opening the door and slipping outside. Sakura heard the click of several locks and felt somewhat proud of the fact that they needed to keep her under such strict confinements. It only meant they didn't underestimate her talents. She had grown into a very strong kunoichi, one that was known throughout the villages, and if she was under much different circumstances she could probably find a way out of here in no time at all. But, they had been very aware of her capabilities. They kept her chakra restricted, shackles on her arms and legs, and the door firmly locked with no doubt several jutsus placed around the entire room keeping her from any chance of escape.

Sakura felt her stomach knot with hunger and she eyed the bread warily. She had no idea what was in the bread. She took a piece, smelling it for any such contaminations. She didn't smell anything and it did feel like regular bread. So, against her better judgment, she popped a piece into her mouth. It tasted fine and she consumed the rest in no time at all. Once she was done, she looked back up to where Yuna had let her down.

She had watched as the young slave placed her hand over a tile and it activated the lever that lowered her to the ground. Looking behind her she saw a long metal beam with heavy chains attached. She could see the fine lines of chakra holding up the heavy rod. _Wait, if Yuna had to control chakra to release me, that must mean she's a ninja, or at least trained in some ninja arts. Maybe I can convince her to help me._

Sakura felt her heart numb a little at that; she had no idea how to even convince Yuna to help her. The girl was obviously very weak and broken, mentally and physically. It would take alot of prodding to even scratch that surface.

Sakura leaned her head against the stone wall behind her, her eyes heavy with sleep. Her entire body ached and she needed to recuperate at least some of her strength before she could clearly assess her situation and determine the best solution of getting the hell out.

&

* * *

&

Sasuke stood back and watched as Sakura interacted with Naruto and Sai. He scowled as he watched her, dare he say, flirt with the two of them. He couldn't necessarily call it flirting, but she was standing rather close to Sai and had touched him quite a few times. Sasuke didn't know why it bothered him so much. _Emotions are a bitch!_

"Hey guys," Kakashi said and everyone turned to see their sensei standing atop the ledge of the bridge. He looked down at them and waved. "I've got our mission."

"Finally, a mission. It better be a good one," Naruto shouted and Kakashi raised his hand.

"It's actually an A-ranked mission," Kakashi said and Naruto jumped into the air. Sasuke actually perked up. It was about time they had a decent mission. These last few months it had been torture with so many D-ranked missions.

Kakashi looked to both Sakura and Sasuke. "I know you both are on probation, but the Hokage has decided to let the both of you go on this mission. She's a bit short-handed right now, and even though you will be back on probation when we get back, it was necessary for the both of you to go," Kakashi explained and Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

She looked as if she couldn't care less about this fact. Sasuke found this odd, especially because she had wanted to have some real missions like the rest of them for weeks now.

"We are to escort a young gentleman who is a major witness in a case against a high-profiled killer. Sai, I wish you could accompany us on this mission, but the Hokage needs you for another mission that needs your specific talents," Kakashi explained. Sai didn't say anything, he just grabbed his stuff, gave a wave and left. Sasuke couldn't say he was sad to see the man go.

"So, who's this high-profiled killer?" Sasuke asked.

"No one really knows his real name, but he's known as Pein. Apparently he has a habit of abducting young ninjas and experimenting on them or using them as slaves, both personal and sexual," Kakashi explained and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?! That's sick!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke looked over at him. Even though it was quite disturbing it didn't bother him that much. He knew it was because of all that he had experienced while with Orochimaru. He had hardened himself against such things.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura wondering why she was so quiet. This was something he knew would disturb her. As he looked at her, her face seemed to show signs of disgust, but it was the look in her eyes that pulled at him. It was hard to describe, but her eyes seemed to convey a sense of acceptance, almost a sense of pride.

Sasuke tried to look harder, because there was no way Sakura would look like that. She despised people who hurt others, and especially in that manner. He would have expected her to have tears welling in her eyes from just the thought of others enslaved for such reasons.

It tugged at the back of his mind how different Sakura was acting. Granted, she said she had a new outlook, but to be so completely different in only a week's time was unusual.

"Go get packed and we'll meet back here in an hour." With that, Kakashi disappeared.

"Alright, a real mission! Awesome. I'll see you both back here in an hour!" Naruto said, before taking off toward his apartment.

Sasuke turned to Sakura to see her giving him an odd look. "You better hurry and go get your stuff. You know how it takes you forever to pack," Sasuke told her. Sakura smirked at him before coming closer.

"Why don't you come help me pack?" Sakura said, giving Sasuke a strange look.

Sasuke grunted. "I think you're big enough to pack yourself," Sasuke said. He didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He turned and began walking in his direction, giving a wave over his head.

Something was prickling at the back of his neck. Something was wrong; he just couldn't pick out what it was. _Oh well, maybe this mission is exactly what I need._

&

* * *

&

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all stood at the front gate to the village. They were about to head out; they only waited for their charge to show up.

Sasuke watched Sakura and just felt something wrong. There was something going on with her. He knew he had to keep a good watch on her during this mission.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking over, he saw Tsunade walking with a man, probably around seventeen. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore plain brown pants and a blue shirt. He seemed rather weak and Sasuke knew that this kid was an easy target if he had people out for his life.

"Hokage," Kakashi greeted and Tsunade nodded her head.

"This is Kurosaki Gin. You are to escort him to the Hidden Mist Village. Make sure you keep a good watch not only on him, but on yourselves and your teammates," Tsunade warned. "He has some very powerful enemies. Good luck and report back to me when you return." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Hi Gin," Naruto said, walking up and shaking the young man's hand.

"Hello," Gin said, his voice was calm, but Sasuke could hear the undertone of nervousness in his voice. The boy was scared, and he had every right to be. But, he had to admit the boy had some guts to testify against someone who had a lot of friends that he could easily loose his life to.

"I'm Naruto. That's Kakashi-sensei, the pink-haired girl is Sakura, and the bastard on the end is Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger as he sent a glare toward Naruto.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you. And thanks for protecting me," Gin said.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes took on this unusual glint. Moving forward, she stood in front of Gin, looking him up and down. "Well, hello Gin. Team 7 is happy to protect such a young and strong boy as you," Sakura said, and Sasuke could have sworn her voice sounded seductive.

Gin didn't say anything, just ran a hand through his hair as his face turned bright red.

Sasuke coughed a bit before turning around. "Let's go," he said, walking forward.

"Yes, we better be on our way," Kakashi said, and they all left the village, taking off into the trees.

Sasuke fell a little behind the rest as he watched Sakura talk adamantly with Gin. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that she was so friendly with him, or that she seemed to smile more when she looked at him, or that she was traveling a little too close to the boy.

They continued on through the day. They were only about a third of the way to the Mist village. Kakashi had explained to them it would probably take three days to get there from Konoha.

They stopped at dark to set up camp. They each unrolled their sleeping bags, eager to get some rest. They cooked some food and Naruto, Kakashi, Gin, and Sakura talked.

Sasuke sat there quietly. He just wasn't in the mood to talk. After a while he just couldn't stand to hear Sakura say one more time how nice, friendly, and sweet Gin was.

"I'm going to go and get some water," Sasuke said abruptly, causing his four teammates to stop talking and look over at him.

"Alright, but make sure you take in your surroundings," Kakashi said, and soon they were back to talking.

Sasuke walked away from the fading voices until he could hear nothing. Making his way to the small creek just down the bank, he tried to think about things that had happened lately and how he was feeling.

What disturbed him the most was Sakura. Her attitude and whole personality had shifted. And even though it bothered him that she seemed so fond of Gin, it bothered him even more that she wasn't herself anymore. He missed the old Sakura, he truly did. He hated change, but he hated it even worse when people changed. His brother went from a nice, loving person, to a murderer in a blink of an eye. Even with himself, he had changed from being a boy set on revenge, to a ruthless, emotionless man. And now Sakura, who was, besides Naruto, the one constant he had in his life, was gone. Well, not gone, but different and it bothered him deep into his core.

_Something's up and I have to figure out what._

&

* * *

&

Sakura shifted a bit, trying to stand on her wobbly legs. Her strength was definitely depleted. She grabbed the wall for support as she lifted her frail body off the hard ground.

Leaning against it, she looked around the small room, hoping something would jump out at her that could help her. She found nothing. They made sure she had nothing in sight.

She had no silverware, no pieces of metal or wood, nothing. Even the tray that held her food was nothing but paper. It could do nothing to help her.

She heard loud noises coming down the hall, and she pushed herself farther into the corner.

Her body stiffened, wondering who would be showing up. Yuna had said that the "master" would be coming to visit her later, so maybe this was the main person behind all of this.

The door clanked and swung open. She could see the shadow of two, large people. They wasted no time barreling into the room, striding right for her.

They were two very large men wearing black suits. There faces were hardened and covered in terrible scars. The sight of them frightened her.

She knew that she had no strength to fight them off, but she had her voice and she was going to fight none-the-less.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, as they came closer. She jerked her arms forward, but the fact that she was shackled meant she couldn't move that far.

They both got to her and one grabbed her arms, jerking them behind her. She twisted and turned, trying to break free.

"Stop! Get away! Leave me alone!" she shouted at them. They paid her no mind, just continued to restrain her.

The other grabbed her shackles, releasing the locks on her legs. Taking the opportunity, she used all the strength she had and kicked her leg out. Even though her chakra was restricted, she still had pure strength in her, and she had adrenaline on her side.

Her leg struck the man's shin, sending him to the floor; she kicked hard into the other man's stomach. It was hard enough for him to release his hold on her. She didn't waste a minute and she bolted for the door, before she could get there she felt an arm wrap around her neck. She was hoisted off the floor and the next thing she knew a large needle was being jabbed in her throat. She felt the pain for an instant, the suddenly she was numb. Her world was spinning and before she knew it, her world was black.

&

* * *

&

Sakura awoke to find herself strapped to a large table. Her wrists and ankles were secured with straps and she had multiple cords running from her body to various machines all around her.

She tried to move her head, but it was strapped down. She moved her eyes fast across the room, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she said, hoping to get some answer. "Help me! Help!"

"You can scream all you want, but it's rather futile. I would suggest saving your voice and strength," a voice said, and Sakura looked around for a face, but there was none.

Suddenly, she saw movement to her right and the next thing she knew, there was a person standing beside her.

The person seemed to be a few years older than Sakura, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two. He had jet black hair that was pin-straight. It ended just an inch above his shoulders. His eyes matched his hair and Sakura felt very vulnerable under his gaze. He had a few piercings in his nose and ears.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, even though she felt so cliché for saying such a thing, but nothing else would come to mind.

The man smiled a bit, before checking some of her cords. "Oh, we'll talk more about that later. First, I need you to meet my assistant. Well, actually you already know him, so I should say, see him again," the man said and a figure came to the left side of Sakura.

Her eyes shifted to the newcomer and then they widened in shock. No way was this man standing in front of her now. It just couldn't be.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura-san," the person said and Sakura couldn't hold back a growl that escaped her lips or the anger she directed toward him with her eyes.

"If I could, I would kill you right now," Sakura ground out and the man just laughed.

"That's no way to treat an old friend," the man said. He looked Sakura over and nodded at his partner. "Alright, let's begin."

"Begin what? What are you going to do?" Sakura questioned and the two men were silent.

Sakura began to shake and she had no idea how to handle her situation right now.

She saw a needle and a knife come into view and Sakura struggled with her straps.

Both men just smirked at her. One jabbed the needle into her arm, while the other readied the knife.

He pushed his glasses up and smiled as Sakura started to scream.

&

* * *

&

_Sorry for the long overdue update, but to make up for it, I'm currently working on the next update, which should be out later this week!_


	21. Hope

**Salvation**

**Chapter 21: Hope  
**

* * *

Sasuke awoke early, not really having slept the night before. He looked around him at his sleeping teammates. Naruto was snoring loudly just a few feet away from him. He wondered to himself how Naruto could sleep like that while on a mission. He put the thought from his mind because Naruto was so utterly complex he would never understand the kid, so it's best not to even think about it.

Sakura was sleeping soundly, a little too close to their charge for Sasuke's taste. She looked rather peaceful he had to say as he looked at her, but there was still a foul taste in his mouth. Something was amiss and it bothered him to no end.

Sasuke saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Kakashi getting up, leaning against a tree.

"Morning Sasuke," Kakashi said, before pulling out his pack and throwing things in it.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just nodded his head. He wasn't in the mood for useless talking at the moment.

"We should get them up and get going. We've got a few more days travel, and we'll be arriving at Mist."

Sasuke didn't really feel like moving, so he did the one thing he knew that would wake them all up. Grabbing a rock from the ground, he threw it at Naruto, hitting him square in the head. He jumped up quicker than lighting, looking around at everyone.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed, rubbing his head from the rock's impact. The sudden outburst caused Sakura and Gin to jump up as well, both looking around to see what was going on.

"Well, now that you're up, get packed. We've got to get moving," Kakashi said and Sasuke couldn't hold the smirk that marked his face. Sometimes it was fun being a cold-hearted bastard.

* * *

Sakura groaned and tried hard not to move her body. When she did, she let out a piercing scream. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She was lying down on the ground in her cell. They had dropped her broken body on the ground after hours and hours of torture.

Sakura shuddered when she thought back to what they did. They had cut her, beat her, prodded her, and so much more. They hung her upside down, making shallow cuts in her legs and arms, watching as she became dizzy not only from the fact that all her blood was rushing to her head, bust also because of the blood loss.

They burnt her with hot torches, branding symbols on her body. Symbols she would forever have burned into her skin. If she had chakra, she could heal herself, making sure that scars didn't remain, but they would never allow that. They didn't give her anything, no pain medication, nothing. They had deliberately kept her conscious during the whole thing. They watched as she screamed with every slice, growled with every poke of the needle. All she could do was scream and yell. She was so helpless.

They didn't ask her questions or probe her mind about facts of Konoha or their elite ninjas. Actually, they barely spoke at all during the whole thing. She had asked them over and over again why they were doing this to her, but she was only met with silence. In the end, she was begging, pleading with them to stop. She had taken all the pain she could and her body would allow no more. They must have noticed this too, because they had freed her. At that moment, Sakura had wanted to jump off the gurney and run for the exit, but she couldn't move. She screamed at her hands to move, her legs to kick, but they would not. They had taken all the abuse they could.

So Sakura was grabbed and thrown over the shoulder of the man who had originally come and got her. He didn't walk softly to keep from hurting her wounds. He actually held her a little too tight and Sakura whimpered the entire way to her cell. And when he had thrown her in and her body hit the ground with a sickening crack, Sakura swore people in another planet could hear the scream that emitted from her blood caked mouth.

With everything she had, she pulled herself to the corner using her only good arm, and without protest she fell asleep.

* * *

Her mind was now well rested, but that only meant she felt the pain more intensely then before. She felt everything.

She forced herself into a sitting position taking inventory of her injuries.

She had three broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured ankle, and a shattered cheekbone. Her body was riddled with at least a hundred small cuts and needle punctures. She had symbols she didn't recognize line her arms and the middle of her back. And that was just the physical damage she had received. Her mental state was one she didn't want to think about at the moment. She knew this was an experience that would long haunt her.

She heard movement and Sakura couldn't help but start to cry. She couldn't go through it all again, she just couldn't. The door jingled and Sakura curled into the smallest ball she could, tucking her head between her knees, and she began to chant. "Please leave me alone. Please don't take me. I can't survive this again."

She felt so weak, useless, and, most of all, ashamed. Here she was, the apprentice to the Hokage, and she was pleading for her life, her sanity. What would Tsunade think? Kakashi? Naruto? Sasuke? They would be embarrassed for her and disappointed in her lack of will power. She just couldn't break her mind out of the cycle it was one: one of complete disarray.

Sakura heard the door open and her voice only got louder. Whoever it was, came in quietly.

"Miss Sakura," a small voice said, and Sakura's head jerked up. There in front of her stood the servant girl, Yuna.

"Yuna!" Sakura exclaimed as tears poured down her face in relief.

"I've brought you some food. Here's also some towels, bandages, and some water to clean up with," Yuna explained. She carefully put out all of the items she had brought, stacking them neatly on the ground.

"Are they coming for me again?" Sakura asked and Yuna brushed the hair from her eyes.

"No, they won't," Yuna began. It looked like she was about to speak some more, but she stopped.

"Please Yuna, please, just...," Sakura stopped, she knew that Yuna was too far broken to disobey her masters orders, but she had to get her to open up somehow. "I'm not asking you to help me, just talk to me. Help me understand what's going on."

Yuna didn't say anything. She stood up and headed for the door. "Please Yuna, please help me. Please, I'm begging you," Sakura said, struggling to keep her composure.

Yuna stopped and turned around. She looked at Sakura a moment. "They won't come for awhile. They want your wounds to heal naturally, without chakra. They basically perform experiments on random people. I don't know why they do it, but they've been doing it for a very long time," Yuna told Sakura.

Yuna walked back over to Sakura and sat down. She grabbed the rag and began to wipe off some of Sakura's wounds. Sakura didn't say anything. She was happy to have someone help her out. She needed a friend to help her get through this.

As Yuna cleaned her wounds, she stood up and Sakura became frightened. On instinct, she reached out and grabbed Yuna's sleeve, giving it a slight tug. The sleeve flew up her arm and Sakura gasped. On Yuna's arm was the same markings Sakura was given. Yuna looked down in shock. She ripped her arm away, shoving the sleeve back down.

"Were you...," Sakura began. "Were you experimented on too?"

Yuna didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, Sakura saw her nod her head. "How long have you been here?"

"Fourteen years," Yuna said and Sakura gasped.

"Fourteen years? How old were you when you were captured. You can't be more than sixteen or seventeen," Sakura said.

Yuna smiled a little. "Well, people have said I look young for my age, but not that young. I'm actually twenty-seven."

Sakura couldn't hold the shocked look that came over her face. No way was this girl in front of her a twenty-seven year old woman.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really remember all that much. I do remember that I lived in a wonderful village before I was brought here. They gave me so many drugs and it just began to was away my memories. I remember I was a medic-nin, but I don't really remember how to do any of that now. I was on a team with two boys, but one of them died. That was right before I was brought here. Other than that, my memory escapes me. I don't even think my real name is Yuna," Yuna explained and Sakura felt such sympathy for this girl.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said, not knowing what else to say.

Yuna just gave her a smile. "It's alright. I've come to accept it."

"No Yuna, you shouldn't accept it. We will get free from this place!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I use to say that everyday when I was first brought here, but no one has ever come for me," Yuna said, a sad look making its way across her features.

"Well, my team will come. They know I'm missing, so I'm sure there out there looking for me right now. It's only a matter of time," Sakura said and Yuna looked at her.

"I wish that were true. But they don't know you're missing," Yuna said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"They have someone impersonating you right now. Sometimes they will just make it look like you died, and other times they will actually send one of their ninjas to play your role. They really only do that when they want something or need to know something important," Yuna explained.

"Well, they'll be able to tell the chakra's different," Sakura said, trying to convince herself more than Yuna.

"As soon as they got you hear, they took a sample of your chakra. They are able to replicate it and place that chakra signature into another woman. I believe her name is Karin. She has this special ability where she can take others chakra and use it as her own," Yuna explained and Sakura felt her whole world tumble down.

"But, they will know it's not me. My teammates know me better than anyone. They will know a fake and then they will come find me," Sakura said, again to herself more than Yuna.

"For your sake, Sakura, I hope they do," Yuna said, before standing. "You should eat and wash up. I'm probably the only one you will see for a while, but one of the masters might come down and pay you a visit. They like to do that sometimes."

Sakura nodded her head sadly. Yuna gave her a smile before walking toward the door.

"Yuna," Sakura said, and Yuna turned to look at her. "What does it mean?" Sakura held up her arm and showed her the same markings.

"It means you belong to them," Yuna said, before heading out the door.

Sakura stared at the door, but she didn't really see it. She hoped, with all of her heart, that someone noticed she was gone.

* * *

Sasuke threw his junk into his hotel room before sitting on the edge of the bed. The mission had so far been a rather boring one and he wondered if this guy was truly a witness in such a high-profiled case.

Sasuke heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said and the door opened. Sasuke turned to see Sakura coming in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Is everything alright," Sasuke asked, wondering why Sakura had decided to come into his room, especially since she had made such a scene early about them all having their own rooms for once.

"Oh, yes," Sakura said. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "I just wanted to know what you were doing. We haven't been talking much lately."

Sasuke didn't say anything, frankly he didn't know what to say.

"Our charge, what do you think of him?" Sakura asked and Sasuke snorted.

"He's a prick," Sasuke said and Sakura just gave him a look.

"I think he's cute," Sakura said and Sasuke looked at her. Was she serious?

"Of course you would," Sasuke said and turned away from her. Suddenly he felt a had on his own. He looked down to see Sakura holding his hand. He looked back at her and she was looking at him rather oddly.

"He's not the only one I think is cute," Sakura admitted. She blushed slightly and Sasuke almost smiled. Something was just not right and he didn't know what.

Suddenly, before he could really think, Sakura had grabbed his head and put her lips on his own. She began kissing him and Sasuke felt very uncomfortable. The kiss was nothing like he would have imagined. It was dominating and sloppy, and dare he say, professional. It wasn't the kiss of someone inexperienced.

Sasuke pulled his head away, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and pushing her away. "Sakura, stop," Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Do you not like me?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just looked at Sakura. Sakura grabbed her sleeve, pulling it down her arm as if she was about to take it off. Sasuke jumped off the bed, moving toward the window. "I think you should leave," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked and Sasuke felt frustration building.

"Because, you're annoying and not the person I thought you were," Sasuke admitted, truthfully.

Sakura gave him a glare before jumping off the bed. "You know, maybe if you weren't so closed off all the time, you could actually feel something," Sakura said before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Sasuke put his head to his hand. This was not something he wanted to deal with tonight. He decided it was best for him to wait it out tonight, and tomorrow, he would go and find Sakura to apologize.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he sat there staring out the window, but when he felt his eyes drooping he thought it was time to call it a night. He was about to get into bed when he heard some shouting in the hallway.

"Intruders! In the village! Everyone hide! They're killing every one they see!" a voice said and Sasuke wasted no time getting his stuff pack and heading into the hallway. The first thing he thought of was that he had to find Sakura and then their charge.

Rushing forward, he headed toward Sakura's room. Without thinking, he busted into the room and almost fell to the floor at what he saw. There, on the bed, were Sakura and Gin. They were passionately making out. Sasuke felt disgust and anger build up in his chest. Without thinking he rushed in and grabbed Gin by the neck. He hauled him off of Sakura and threw him against the wall.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who just gaped at him. "Fix your clothes, we have intruders," Sasuke said before turning to Gin. "And you're lucky it's the mission to keep you alive or I would throw you out this window."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. He felt so many emotions running through him he didn't know where to start. Anger was definitely one, confusion was another, and one he would have to say was something close to sadness. Why would Sakura be doing that with him? From what he understood about Sakura she hadn't even been on a date, and yet she would make out with someone she just met. It threw him for a loop. He couldn't think about it right now. He had to take out his frustration somehow. So, he drew his sword and headed outside, making his way toward the enemy. He had a few bodies to pound.

Sasuke didn't know how long he fought, but when he was done, he left many ninja badly beaten. He had abandoned his weapon from the start, wanting to punch his feelings out. He barely had a scratch. He looked over to see Kakashi and Naruto finishing off a few others. He saw Gin standing behind them, looking scared. _What a baby! _He looked around however, and he couldn't find Sakura.

"Where's Sakura," Sasuke asked and Naruto looked over at him.

"She went that way a little while ago, following some ninjas," Naruto told him.

"I'll go find here while you finish up," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head.

Sasuke took off in the direction Naruto had pointed out for him. He was walking up to a few buildings. He didn't hear any fighting, but he did hear some voices. He masked his chakra and slowly crept up to the sounds. He peeked around the corner to see a young boy looking up at Sakura. He had his arm around Sakura's leg.

"Please, help me. I don't know where my mom is," the boy shouted. Sasuke waited, knowing Sakura would try and calm the boy down, before making it her mission to find his mother, but it never happened. He watched as Sakura kicked the boy off of her, looking disgusted.

"Get away from me," she said and the boy began to cry. "Why are you crying? Who cares about your stupid mother? She's probably dead anyway. Get out of here!" Sakura screamed. The boy yelled before running in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. No, he wouldn't believe it. He knew something was off from the start and this had just confirmed it. This was not Sakura, he knew that for a fact. So, if this wasn't Sakura, who was she and where was the real Sakura?

He dashed forward, grabbing the girl by her neck, holding her up against the wall. "Well, Sasuke-kun, if you liked it rough you could have just told me," the woman said and Sasuke just glared.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Why, I'm right here!" the woman said and Sasuke clenched his hand tighter.

"I know you're not Sakura. Now, once again, who are you and where is Sakura?" Sasuke said again and the woman just smirked.

Sasuke glared again. This was going to be a little harder than he thought.

* * *


	22. Realization

**Salvation**

**Chapter 22: Realization**

Sasuke jerked Sakura's body against the wall. He wanted so bad to beat the person up so they would tell him the truth, but he had no idea if this was actually Sakura's body. For all he knew, she could be trapped inside her own mind as this person possessed her.

"Where. Is. Sakura," he said, punctuating each word.

The woman let out a laugh. "Took you long enough to figure out," the woman said. "How sad will Sakura be when she finds out that her teammates couldn't even spot a fake!"

Sasuke felt his anger surge and he drew his weapon. He held the sword up to the woman's throat. "You will tell me."

The woman didn't move or even flinch. "I guess this disguise is worthless now," the woman said before releasing her disguise.

Sasuke watched as the woman's hair grew longer and took on deep shade of red. Her body took on more curves and she pulled out a pair of black-rimmed glasses from her pocket and put them on.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Karin. It's good to be back in my own body again. That stupid pink slut's body is so unflattering!" Karin said and Sasuke felt his anger boil.

"Don't you call her that," Sasuke said and Karin smirked. "Why are you here? What's the purpose of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Karin taunted and Sasuke placed the blade further against her skin, drawing blood.

"I will kill you. Do you wish to test me to find out?" Sasuke asked.

"I will never tell you anything! Go ahead, kill me!" Karin shouted and Sasuke had had enough.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then when he re-opened them his Sharingan was spinning in his eyes. He caught Karin's eye and sent them both into another world.

Sasuke planted them in the middle of a barren room. Blood seemed to run from the walls and Karin was tied securely to the far wall.

Sasuke stood, staring at her.

"What? How could you do this? You don't have the Mangekyou yet!" Karin shouted, her eyes filled with fear.

"I may not have that, but my Sharingan has some special abilities on its own. While it may not be as powerful as the Mangekyou and I cannot manipulate time here, I still can do whatever I want to you and you will feel every ounce of the pain," Sasuke explained. He tightened one of the chakra strings and Karin let out a scream.

"Now, tell me," Sasuke said and Karin still didn't move so he tightened another one. He continued this for a few minutes. Karin kept screaming and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Stop! Stop!" she finally screamed and Sasuke let go of his hold on the strings and Karin's arms went limp. They fell to her sides. Sasuke could tell she had given up.

"I was sent here," Karin said and Sasuke's eyebrow narrowed.

"By who?" he questioned.

"Pein," Karin answered.

"Pein? The man who has been doing all those experiments?" Sasuke felt his breath hitch. That means Sakura might be in his grasp.

"Yes, he needed me to pretend to be Sakura so he could lure you and your team to another location. He wanted to capture all three of you," Karin said.

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Karin said and Sasuke tightened another string. Karin shrieked.

"I don't know! I swear! He doesn't tell us stuff like that!" Karin shouted and Sasuke let go of the tension. He knew she was telling the truth.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She's with Pein," Karin said.

"Why would he want her?" Sasuke asked and Karin looked up at him.

"Why would he not want her? She has the best chakra control of any ninja around, she's brilliant, and she's one of the top medic-nins in the whole world. He used to say she was the perfect package, one he couldn't wait to open," Karin said and Sasuke's fist clenched. He didn't want to think about the things that might be done to her.

Sasuke was about to question where she was hiding, but he felt a strong pull and he was thrown from the alternate world and into the real one. He cursed as he shook his head. This was another one of his drawbacks to not having the Mangekyou. If anyone interfered or shook his body he would be taken away.

He looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi standing beside him. He still had his grip on Karin, who looked completely exhausted.

"Who is this and where's Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"This is Karin. She's impersonating Sakura," Sasuke said and Naruto eye's widened.

"What?" Naruto said and Sasuke told him everything that Karin had said.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and part of the building they were leaning against began to crash down. Sasuke jumped back as pieces of the roof crashed down.

He watched as Gin came around the corner. "Come on Karin! We have to go now!"

Karin jumped away and the two of them took off. Sasuke was about to give chase when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked over to see Kakashi standing beside him.

"We have to let them go," Kakashi said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei! We have to find Sakura!" Naruto protested.

"Exactly. And they are going to lead us right to her," Kakashi explained and Sasuke understood. They needed to follow them so they could find Sakura.

The thought of her made Sasuke angry. How could he not have seen this coming earlier? He should have protected her. She had done so much for him and yet he couldn't even keep her out of harms way. He had to get her back, to show her that he wouldn't leave her side again.

* * *

Sakura finished washing up and threw the rags into the corner. She still felt dirty and grimy, but at least she could wash off some of the dried blood. Her body ached even more than the day before, but she could tell most of the wounds had closed up and her bones were beginning to set into place.

She couldn't get Yuna's words out of her mind. She kept thinking about how Yuna said that she now belonged to them. What did that mean? What was she going to be used for?

Sakura had no idea what she was going to do or how things were going to go from here on in. She needed to think, use her intelligence, her greatest asset so she could find a way out.

Sakura attempted to stand. Her body protested in every way, but she forced herself to move. She needed to at least keep her body moving. She made a few laps around the cell, her body crying the whole time.

Finally she got tired and flopped back down on the ground. Perspiration beaded on her forehead and she was completely out breath. It not only made light of the fact of how out of health she was, but also how weak she was. Anyone could come in and do anything to her and she would have basically no control over the situation. That thought gave Sakura chills, but she forced it from her mind.

Sakura heard someone coming her way. She hoped it would be Yuna. She wanted to talk to her more. She was on the outside, she knew how to get in and out of this place. She had to probe Yuna's mind for any way of escaping.

As the door slid open, Sakura watched as the figure's back was illuminated in light, hiding its face. The door closed and Sakura tried to get a better look at who just came in. "Who's there?" Sakura asked, no longer able to hold back.

"Why Sakura-san, I'm surprised you could not tell it was me," Kabuto said and Sakura's fist clenched.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked and Kabuto just smirked.

He turned and stood against the far wall, just staring at her. Sakura could feel her anxiety growing.

"I just came to admire my work," Kabuto said and Sakura growled.

"Your work? Don't you mean your psychotic ways?" Sakura said.

Kabuto shifted, pushing his glasses up, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I say we did a very good job. You can barely move. We learned quite a lot about you."

Sakura didn't say anything, just turned her eyes away. She couldn't stand looking at the man.

"You know, if you would have asked me three years ago if I would want to capture you, I would have laughed. You were so pathetic then. In the Forest of Death, you didn't serve a purpose. You were so weak, I could barely stand to look at you," Kabuto said and Sakura looked down. Her old weaknesses were creeping up on her again. She felt ashamed. "But, my how you've grown. It's quite amazing actually. And probably the best chakra control of anyone I have ever met. Which is why I need you."

Sakura looked back at Kabuto, confused.

"You know how I tricked Konoha into thinking that clone was me? It was quite simple really. I was able to clone my own chakra and insert it into another. Using this, I was able to basically clone myself. Granted, I had to kill a pathetic servant, but it was worth it. After inserting my chakra and reconstructing the person too look exactly like me, they were completely fooled," Kabuto said and Sakura just looked at him.

"But, how...and me? I don't...," Sakura began confused and stunned.

"I saw your battle that day, with Sasuke. I saw what the two of you had done and I had an idea about what was going to happen to you, so my plan immediately started from there. I took my readied clone and implanted him with the information about the vial to regain chakra, but the vial didn't just give you back your chakra," Kabuto explained and Sakura remembered what Tsunade had told her about there being consequences. "I added a drug that starts to affect your mental ability."

"So, the visions I had, you created those?" Sakura asked and Kabuto smirked.

"I wish I could say I did, but that wasn't me. The drug just helped to lessen your ability to control your mind and allowed you to be more susceptible to the visions. The visions, weren't visions at all. They were real. I bet you thought you were going crazy. Konan is quite the illusionist. She is able to do wondrous things."

"Why couldn't you just take me from the village? You could have when I was completely vulnerable without any chakra. Why go through all the trouble of making sure I had chakra and the visions to get me to break down?" Sakura questioned.

"We couldn't risk infiltrating Konoha. We needed to get you out in the open, I never thought you would actually come out to retrieve the vial yourself. Another thing I have learned: to never underestimate you. I knew that you would be too stubborn to tell anyone about your visions. I figured that you would ultimately take a solo mission to get away, but I was ecstatic to learn that you decided to retreat to a bath house for some alone time. It was the perfect way to push you just past the edge and take you. Quite the perfect plan if I do say so myself. Karin was able to assume your identity. It would have been harder for her to try and play you perfectly, since most of your teammates would be able to pick up slight changes, but being able to say you needed a change, they wouldn't question you acting a little off."

"So, you're using me so you can copy my chakra and hopefully gain my chakra control?" Sakura questioned and Kabuto smirked. He got up from the wall and began to walk closer to her. Sakura curled her legs up instinctively.

"Close, but don't you see Sakura-san? I've almost perfected the way to clone an entire human being. I can clone not only your chakra control, but also your abilities, strengths, etc. Then I can make a hundred different versions of you. They don't even have to look like you, but they will be able to do what you do. See, I just clone everything about you into a worthless servant, making them the perfect soldier. With Pein's ability to brainwash humans and my ability to clone, we are unstoppable. We will have the ultimate army and take over the world!"

Sakura just stared in awe. She could not believe this was what they were doing. And the thing that scared her the most was the fact that it could actually work.

"How can you do this?" Sakura questioned and Kabuto just smirked.

"Because I can," Kabuto said, heading to the door.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Sakura questioned and Kabuto looked at her.

"Why, I absorbed him," Kabuto simply said and Sakura looked confused. "I do believe two chakras are better than one, and he was the perfect pawn in my plan. He so easily assumed he was in charge when I was pulling his strings most of the time. He was greedy, wanted too much power at one time, and that ultimately led to his downfall. But don't worry, he is inside me. I can feel him, screaming to get out."

Sakura looked shocked and Kabuto just gave a small chuckle.

"You should rest now, Sakura-san. You need to heal a bit more. In about two more days I think we'll begin another round of experiments," Kabuto began. "Oh, and just so you know, your teammates seemed to have caught on to our little trick."

Sakura looked up, feeling her eyes widen in hope and a smile tug at her face.

"Yes, and they're heading here, just like we expected. Konoha ninjas are so predictable. They always have to try and save one of their own." He didn't wait for a reply, he just turned and left the room, the door slamming in his wake.

Sakura felt her face fall at the information. So, they had realized it wasn't her all along, but now they were headed right into a trap. Sakura didn't know what to say, or how to react to the situation. She just had to have hope and believe that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke could hold their own and find a way to get her out without getting killed in the process.

Sakura pondered what he had told her and even the fact that he did tell her. He wanted to gloat, was the first thing that crossed her mind. _It was just like Kabuto to point out how smart he was. But wait, if Kabuto could clone my chakra, why is he experimenting on me? He must not be able to do it with anyone but his own chakra right now. That's why he's experimenting. He's trying to make sure that he can read the chakra perfect, or else it wouldn't work. And of course, with a sick lunatic like him, he'd rather cause harm to find out rather than do it humanely. And Pein? Why hasn't he brainwashed me yet? Kabuto only mentioned that he was able to brainwash servants. If he could do it on ninjas, he would have done it already. This has to mean he couldn't quite master that yet._

Sakura felt a little hope at that fact. They had two weaknesses, and she had figured them out. She just didn't know how they would work in her advantage. That was something she was going to have to figure out and she had two days to do it.

* * *

"Don't get too close. We can't let them know we're following," Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads as they traveled behind Karin and Gin.

Sasuke felt so angry at everything. Angry at Karin for assuming Sakura's identity, angry at Sakura for getting kidnapped, angry at Kakashi and Naruto for not realizing that someone else was impersonating Sakura, but he was mostly angry at himself for not seeing it coming. He knew, long before, that something was not right with Sakura. He had seen countless times where she had jumped at the slightest movement and had terrible bags under her eyes. He saw the bruises and even the way she seemed to have nightmares while she was awake. He had seen it all and yet, he did nothing. He had suggested she take a week off. He didn't consciously send her away, but now that he thought about it, he was pushing her away. He was always like that. When he didn't know how to handle a situation or people, he always pushed it away, deciding it would just go away on its own.

But this was Sakura, she wasn't just some damn sound ninja that was bothering him or when he had to deal with a particularly hard mission. She meant so much more than that, meant more to him. He clenched his teeth.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," a voice said and Sasuke turned to see Naruto running beside him. He didn't look at Sasuke, his face turned straight ahead, his lips in a fine line. He looked so serious, so Non-Naruto, if he could say.

Sasuke felt a little better about the situation, because he had learned when Naruto said something, he meant it to the core and it usually turned out that way. He just hoped Naruto's luck wasn't going to end now.


	23. Destiny

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. I was in a rut about this fandom for a bit thanks to the manga and Sasuke's complete psychotic break, but just recently my love was renewed again. Even if the manga doesn't turn out like I want it to, I know I have fanfiction, and I refuse to let what happened with Harry Potter happen to me with this pairing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Salvation**

**Chapter 23: Destiny**

**

* * *

**"We've been following them for almost two days now. When are they going to reach their hideout?" Naruto said, clearly frustrated.

Sasuke sat beside him and Kakashi stood against a tree. His arms were folded in front of him and Sasuke could tell he was working things out.

"They have to be close," Kakashi merely said.

"How do we know that they haven't figured out they were being followed and decided to lead us to some random location," Naruto asked as poked the fire with a stick.

'We don't, but it's the only thing we have to go on right now," Kakashi answered and Naruto's face saddened.

"I can't believe we didn't see this sooner. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner," Naruto said, somberly.

Kakashi moved away from the tree and sat beside Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think we've just taken Sakura for granted for so long. We're all guilty of it. But don't blame yourself," Kakashi explained.

"Then whose fault is it?" Naruto asked.

"The bastards who took her," Sasuke said and both Naruto and Kakashi looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto said and his face turned into one of determination. "We will get her back."

"Yes, Naruto, we will. Alright, let's get a little sleep. I'll take first watch. I'll alert the two of you if Karin or Gin make any movement," Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He laid down on his blanket and rolled over, facing away from his teammates.

His thoughts drifted to past memories and how he was in this situation. So much had changed so fast and he barely noticed it. But now, as his thoughts jumbled and emotions sitrred, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable and the need to leave this whole situation overwhelmed him. How did he let them suck him back in? He was free-he was gone-he had broken all ties, and yet they somehow were able to keep that small connection with him.

_I could leave right now. They wouldn't know until morning. But what about Sakura? She has Naruto and Kakashi coming for her. She'll be fine. I know they'll save her. Yeah-but who will save them? I know these people better than anyone. I have to help. No, wait, I don't have to do anything!_

Sasuke felt his anger swell and he jumped up from his spot. He looked down about to grab his bag and run. It was the only thing he knew how to do. It was the only thing he could do. As he grabbed his stuff a voice stopped him. "It won't get any easier if you take that path."

Sasuke turned to see Kakashi sitting on a tree branch, looking down at his book. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just turned back to his stuff, ready to take off. "You think you can just walk away?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, quietly and he could feel Kakashi's eye on his back.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi questioned.

"I did it once," Sasuke said, still not turning to meet his teacher's face.

"And look where that got you," Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned around, anger flooding his veins. "I don't care what you or anyone think," Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi put down his book, walking over to Sasuke.

"You do, or you wouldn't be here," Kakashi said quietly.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Kakashi.

"I know more than you think. I may not have seen my family slaughtered by my brother, but my family is dead. My teammates dead. I know what it feels like to be alone, but I also know what it feels like to be cared for and to care for people. I thought I had lost that forever until the day you three walked into my life," Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't say anything-he just listened. "With Naruto's determination and strong-will, with Sakura's love and caring devotion, with your need to learn and exceed, I felt like I had actually belonged. I've grown as your teacher, just as you three have as my students. I only know that I will do anything for you three and that scares me." Sasuke gave Kakashi a shocked look.

Kakashi laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "It does, almost so I even wanted to get away. When you left for Orochimaru, Naruto with Jiraya, and Sakura trained under Tsunade, I mssed you three and I retreated to my old self, and I didn't like it. It may be hard to accept or do, but you have to understand that this is growing up and acccepting who you are. This is who you are Sasuke, and it's ok to embrace it. You don't have to worry about getting close to them only to see them taken away from you. I've been through that and it's no way to live. You have to embrace the present and prepare for the future whatever it may be, but you can't be afraid of it. You just can't."

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "Is this what it says in those books?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Did Sasuke Uchiha just make a joke?" Kakashi said, smiling. Kakashi nodded his head. "Alright, get some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow."

Sasuke turned and laid down while Kakashi went back to his post.

Sasuke turned over facing away. He let everything Kakashi said sink in. He didn't know yet how he felt but he did know he felt better inside. As he closed his eyes, he didn't feel completely alone. Without thinking, he flipped over, facing Naruto's sleeping form and fell fast asleep, oblivious of the smile Kakashi was giving him.

* * *

Sakura sat calmly in the corner of her cell. She knew any moment that they would be by to get her as two days had already passed since the last experiments had been done and Kabuto said she would be healed enough to continue, and he was right. Many of her wounds had sealed, but in the damage underneath the skin was still there.

She couldn't sit anymore. She jumped up and began pacing, trying to think of a plan. She knew that she couldn't escape this cell, they had it sealed up tightly. The only hope she had was that to try and escape sometime when they brought her out, and hopefully before the tests began.

The door slammed open and Sakura jerked her head up. She watched as two shinobi walked in and grabbed each of her arms. She struggled away and with what chakra she had, gathered it all in her right hand. Using every ounce of strength in her body, she punched the one on her left right in the stomach. It was strong enough for him to fall to the ground, and Sakura used the opportunity to break free. Her armed slipped through the man's grip, and she took off out the door, running down the hall as fast as she could muster.

Her body burned with pain as she continued to move. Her wounds were far from being completely healed and several of her bones were still fractured, but she had to continue, that was her only hope.

Round the corner she collided with a body and fell to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs. She turned to see that she had ran into Yuna.

"Yuna!" Sakura exclaimed and Yuna looked at her, then her eyes got wide.

"Miss Sakura, what are you doing?" Yuna asked, pulling herself up off the floor.

"I'm getting out of here. You have to come with me," Sakura said, grabbing Yuna's hand and starting off again. She felt resistance and looked back to see Yuna shaking her head, fear evident in her eyes.

"I can't leave! They'll kill me! They are too strong, we won't make it," Yuna told her, and Sakura's grip tightened.

"Listen to me, Yuna. Sometimes you have to take charge of your destiny. I know that you've been here for a long time, but you don't belong here, you deserve something better," Sakura said to her. "We have to go now, trust me."

Yuna didn't say anything, but she nodded her head, and Sakura smiled. The two women ran down the hall, with Sakura in the lead. She came to a juncture and didn't really know how to go.

Yuna stepped forward. "We need to go this way," she said, and took off to the right. Sakura followed behind her. Suddenly, a group of Sound shinobi came around the corner and jumped them.

Sakura was able to fight some off, and was surprised to see Yuna fighting also. She was fairly strong and kicked a couple of them in the face. Sakura finished off the one she was fighting, and she turned to grab Yuna so they could get back on their way to freedom, but when she did she saw Yuna being held by the throat by one man and another one standing to her left.

"Well, Sakura, you keep running, you might get away, but I will let you know that if you do, we will kill Yuna here," a voice said, and Kabuto came walking down the hall, a smug look on his face.

Sakura cringed and her face scrunched in anger. She was so close, but she couldn't leave Yuna behind. What kind of person would that make her?

"Now, if you come back politely we might actually think about not harming Yuna," Kabuto said and Sakura's fist clenched.

Without hesitation, she began to walk back, and one man grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her forward. She followed behind Kabuto, and Yuna, who was still being held tightly by the neck, as they made their way back to the lab.

_I will just have to find another way to get out of here, me and Yuna. I will just have to find another way._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi hunched behind a rock as they watched Karin and Gin disappear into the cave.

"Alright, let's go, quietly," Kakashi said, and the three men dashed to the entrance.

"When we get inside, we're going to split up and look for Sakura. As soon as you find her, get her and get out, then when you are both far enough away, send in a clone to let the others know the mission is complete, got it?" Kakashi looked and Sasuke and Naruto and they both nodded.

Sasuke felt the anger filling his body and the desperate need to get Sakura back filling his body. They had to get her out of there and he prayed that it wasn't too late.

Kakashi ran in first, and then Sasuke and Naruto, suddenly Kakashi stopped, looked up and fell to the ground. The attack happened so fast, the three of them couldn't react. Sasuke watched as Naruto dropped next. He felt the sharp sting of something hit his neck, bringing his hand up he came in contact with a needle, and he assumed it was poisonous. He pulled it out and let it drop to the ground. He looked up and caught what looked like the glint of glasses.

"Oh sh...," he started to say before he fell to the ground, out cold.


End file.
